Histórias de Uma Mente Sonhadora
by Youkinha
Summary: Kagome se apaixonou por um veterano, e acabou seguindo os conselhos de sua melhor amiga, sango. Agora, escrevendo um diário sobre tudo que acontece consigo, muitas coisas vão acontecer até que ela consiga ficar com aquele que tanto ama...(Review)
1. Querido' Diário

Histórias de Uma Mente Sonhadora

_Disclaimer: "Inu Yasha e seu grupo pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi., se um dia eu conseguir roubar, aviso._

_Escrito e criado por: Youko Takabayashi_

"'_Querido' Diário,_

_Nunca imaginei que um dia faria isso...Escrever um diário..Parece uma coisa idiota, mas talvez...Talvez sirva para alguma coisa... Mas..Sei lá..Talvez eu esteja errada. Talvez isso sirva apenas para...Para me fazer passar o tempo._

_A quem estou querendo enganar? Eu estou escrevendo nesse maldito diário porque eu me apaixonei droga...Eu sei, eu sei..é uma idiotice eu escrever porque me apaixonei..Mas...CARAMBA! ELE NÃO PODE SABER DE NADA! Por isso que eu tenho que escrever, para não deixar transparecer..._

_Aqui eu...Vou escrever o que acontece comigo...Ou pelo menos tentar...Ok vou começar...Ah ia me esquecendo..Meu nome? Kagome. Kagome Higurashi, tenho dezenove anos._

_Fazem duas semanas desde que tudo começou...Não sei se vou conseguir lembrar de tudo, de qualquer forma vou tentar colocar tudo aqui...Mas devo salientar que na minha faculdade aceitamos Youkais e, Meio-Youkais..Esses segundos são muito raros, mas na faculdade tem um._

_Desde que o ano letivo começou tenho tido alguns problemas. Não, minhas notas não estão ruins, nem eu estou morrendo por culpa de alguma doença maligna..Pelo menos não ainda, e minhas notas estão rasoáveis.._

_O problema é que tenho estado atolada de trabalhos sabe? Um em cima do outro...Mas esse não é o problema. Somente UM dos trabalhos é o meu problema...O trabalho semestral...Sim, aquela coisa horrível que apresentei na frente de uma bancada de professores me analisando. Não acho que tenha sido ruim, mas o que me irrita na época de apresentação dos trabalhos semestrais é o meu cordenador, Naraku..._

_Ele é um saco! E é muito pretensioso também! Olha só...nós fomos obrigados a assistir a apresentação dos trabalhos dos calouros; até aí tudo bem, nada demais. Levei o meu fichário pra lá, e fui com minha melhor amiga, Sango. Ficamos lá, paradas, sem conversar como sempre, prestando atenção na apresentação. No fim do primeiro grupo, eu abri meu fichário, mas como na capa tinha um desenho meu (adoro desenhar), Naraku falou que eu não estava prestando atenção, e que não estávamos levando em consideração todo o trabalho que aquele grupo teve para pesquisar tudo e organizar, e que deveríamos sair do auditório a ter que ficar lá dando mau exemplo...Ele sim que não teve consideração! Quando o meu grupo apresentou, ele estava literalmente na nossa frente e mesmo assim não prestou atenção a uma palavra do que falávamos...Isso nos leva ao assunto...Inu yasha..._

_Inu yasha é um aluno novo, é Meio-Youkai, mas mesmo assim já caiu nas graças de todas as alunas da Facul. No jornal, ele está em primeiro lugar na lista de 'gatos' desde o início do ano..E já estamos em Abril! Na rádio, não param de falar dele, e, obviamente, ele é o garoto mais popular de todo o Campus..._

_Esse fato nos leva a meu segundo pensamento...Eu não tenho a mínima chance com ele...Afinal...Eu contra a kikyou não sou muita coisa..Ah é...Kikyou é a garota mais popular do Campus..Não preciso nem falar que ela está sempre na lista das 'gatas' no jornal, e na rádio não param de falar dela também...Já percebi que Inu Yasha tem uma queda por ela...Se eu tivesse a mínima sorte...E pra piorar minha situação, estudo matemática, economia, física e biologia na mesma sala que a dele (embora ele seja 3 anos mais velho que eu, nós temos algumas aulas juntos..)... _

_Tudo isso eu estou escrevendo na hora do intervalo..Mas como já está na hora de voltar, vou parando por aqui..._

_Beijos, Kagome."_

Kagome fechou seu diário e começou a subir as escadas. "Malditas escadarias..tinham que ser tão grandes?" pensava enquanto corria para chegar na hora à aula de matemática. Estava tão preocupada com o que o professor sesshoumaru daria a ela como castigo se chegasse atrasada, que acabou trombando com alguém:

-Sinto muito! Estava distraída e acabei não vendo por onde andava!

-Feh! Veja se da próxima vez presta atenção por onde anda garota. – Respondeu bruscamente o garoto, o que não passou despercebido por Kagome.

-Hei! Você poderia ao menos falar educadamente, já que não fui grossa com vo... – Retrucou a garota enquanto levantava a cabeça para ver com quem trombara – cê...

-E isso me importa? – Reclamou o garoto entrando na sala – Mas da próxima vez..presta atenção.

-Cla..Claro...

Depois de entrar na sala, Kagome deu graças a Deus por não ter levado castigo de Sesshoumaru. Já era aula de Química, quando a professora mandou todos se organizarem em grupos. Kagome ficou com seus amigos de sempre: Sango, kouga, Rin, e Miroku. Mas a professora queria que os grupos fossem de seis pessoas, e o de Kagome só tinha cinco. Haviam sobrado apenas três pessoas, Houjo, Kagura e..Inu Yasha.

-Claro que ele vai ficar com os populares...Ele é arrogante feito eles.. – cochichou sango para kagome – Aposto como ele vai ficar com a 'Kikyou'...

-Também acho – concordou Kagome – Mas agora só restam a Kagura e o Houjo..Não gosto da kagura...

-Sangozinha! – Sango estremeceu ao sentir a mão de um certo alguém onde não devia. Na sala somente um tapa foi ouvido.

-Miroku seu HENTAAAI!

-Sangozinha! Eu não sou hentai..a minha mão que é amaldiçoada...

-Como se eu acreditasse nisso...

-Bom..Precisamos ainda ver quem vai ficar no nosso grupo. – Rin entrou na conversa – Pois só restaram três pessoas...

-Tem razão – Kouga falava pensativo – A kagura ou o Houjo...?

-Eu que vou. – Todos na sala se espantaram, Inu yasha havia escolhido ficar no grupo de kagome! – E eu não quero ouvir objeções. – Falou sentando-se a mesa

-Quem falou que você é bem vindo aqui?

-A professora ali ó – falou apontando para a professora na porta

-Droga...

O tempo passou e o grupo terminou o trabalho, apresentou e as aulas haviam terminado. Kagome deveria ir para casa, mas estava com uma enorme dor de cabeça, além de uma leve tontura, então achou melhor pedir a Sango para dirigir para ela.

Kagome era herdeira de uma fortuna Quinquilhonária, mas nunca fizera alarde quanto a isso. Sempre fora uma garota modesta, embora tivesse sempre do bom e do melhor. Seu carro? Uma Mercedes última geração, que ela 'atualizava' todo ano. "Pelo menos, em relação a dinheiro, eu e o Inu Yasha somos iguais... Ou quem sabe eu até seja 'superior' a ele" Pensava enquanto saía do carro.

-Obrigada Sango...

-Que é isso kagome, amigos servem para isso..Agora só falta eu esperar o Miroku trazer o meu carro para eu ir para casa..

-Ele ficou com o seu carro não é? Tinha me esquecido...

-Acho que ele vai trazer como se estivesse rebocando. Porque ele tem que trazer o dele também...

-É...Ah, ai vem ele!

-É mesmo..bom, tchau Kagome! Espero que fique melhor logo! – Sango se despediu e foi embora seguindo o carro de Miroku.

Kagome ficou olhando para os dois carros se distanciando, e pensando na sua vida com inu yasha. Como será que as coisas haviam chegado aquele ponto? Como as coisas podiam ser tão dolorosas? "Diário... Eu fui muito tola ao seguir os conselhos da Sango..." pensava. O que um diário podia fazer afinal? Diários não iriam resolver seus problemas..Principalmente os amorosos.

Entrou em casa. Kagome morava numa luxuosa mansão, com um enorme jardim, que tinha até bancos para sentar e relaxar. Mas não gostava muito de onde morava. Pois era justamente ao lado da casa de inu yasha "Duas mansões..e duas pessoas totalmente diferente...Os opostos se atraem...pelo menos é o que falam..." Pensava enquanto entrava. Trocou de roupa, fez os trabalhos e foi assistir tv. Um tempo se passou e sua mãe a chamara:

-Que foi mãe?

-Querida, pode ir fazer as compras? É que hoje dei folga aos empregados, mas esqueci que tínhamos que fazer compras.

-Tá ok...deixa só eu me trocar..

Kagome ia lentamente ao quarto. Ao chegar lá, tirou o vestido que usava e colocou uma calça jeans colada e uma blusa camuflada que ia até um pouco acima do umbigo. Quando ia saindo, constatou um feixe de luz e foi ver o que era. Ficou simplesmente chocada quando descobriu que era uma nuvem que havia saído da frente do sol. Não tinha percebido isso até o presente momento: A cortina estava um pouco aberta! E para piorar, o dono do quarto da frente estava dentro do quarto, de frente para o lugar onde estivera. Sentiu o rosto queimar e fechou rapidamente a cortina.

"Minha vida social no Campus já era! Eu...eu troquei de roupa na frente da janela e..." ouviu sua mãe chamar lá em baixo "Já vooou!" gritou correndo escadas a baixo e indo para o mercado o mais rápido que pôde. "Tenho que anotar no diário, tenho que anotar no diário, tenho, tenho, tenho..." fixava na própria cabeça. Comprou tudo o que precisava e voltou para casa voando. Entregou as compras a mãe e correu para o quarto.

"_Querido diário,_

_Minha vida já era! Minha mãe tinha me chamado para fazer as compras (ela deu folga aos empregados hoje) e então vim ao quarto me trocar. Como estava escuro não vi nada de diferente...Mas quando terminei de me trocar que me virei para sair, vi um feixe de luz dentro do quarto, e então voltei para ver o que era, e qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver que A CORTINA ESTAVA ENTREABERTA!_

_Sei que isso não é realmente um problema..mas...não seria um problema se o dono do quarto que fica em frente ao meu não estivesse lá! Minha vida acabou agora! O Inu Yasha me viu semi-nua! E agora? Ele provavelmente vai contar a todo mundo o que viu..ou então vai me chantagear, ou ainda vai me fazer sair com ele pra fazer ciúmes a maldita kikyou! Ai meu deus!_

_Não..preciso me acalmar...isso tá ficando confuso...eu estou pensando em algo impossível...ele pode ser idiota, grosso e o que for, mas não acho que ele seria tão ruim e cruel a esse ponto...hum...na verdade...acho sim..._

_Vou terminar aqui...Minha mãe esqueceu de me pedir para comprar chocolate..vou ter que voltar ao super-mercado..._

_Beijos, Kagome."_

Kagome novamente saiu apressada. Queria voltar o mais rápido possível para narrar com mais cuidado tudo o que acontecera.

0.0.0.0

Inu Yasha estava paralisado. Por alguns instantes ele vira algo que não deveria ter visto, embora não se importasse muito com isso. Depois do ocorrido, foi correndo para o laptop escrever no seu blog pessoal o que ocorrera:

"_Post do dia:_

_Eu tinha acabado de entrar no quarto quando vi algo se movendo no quarto da Kagome. Instintivamente fui olhar o que era, e meus olhos se abriram o máximo que conseguiam ao se inundarem com a visão de kagome vestindo praticamente nada. Vi que ela, ao terminar de se vestir saíra quase correndo do quarto... Devia estar com pressa. Mas em pouco tempo voltou ao mesmo lugar de antes. Novamente por instinto, fechei a cortina o mais rápido que podia, mas sei que ela conseguiu me ver...Como tenho azar...Talvez agora ela simplesmente não queira nada comigo..._

_Tinha esperanças de conseguir ficar com ela..Desde que entrei naquela faculdade (dois anos atrás), eu sentia alguma coisa por ela. Descobri ano passado que era apaixonado – pelo menos uma das minhas dúvidas foi respondida – por ela. Mas nunca soube se ela gosta de mim..Por isso sempre ficava perto da kikyou (para fazer ciúmes a ela, embora isso de nada adiante, e, além disso, Kikyou é apaixonada pelo Naraku..não sei como ela pode gostar daquele cara...). Sempre usei todo o meu charme para ter sua atenção...mas só conseguia a atenção das outras garotas da facul. Eu tenho a atenção de todas, menos da que me interessa...E agora com esse incidente. – Embora eu tenha certeza que vá sonhar com isso enquanto eu viver (ah, que maravilhoso corpo! Esculpido por deuses, ou desenhado a mão. Não importa, mas é uma obra de arte aquele corpo...) – Não sei se algum dia terei chances com ela...Mas não quero pensar em desistir...Pelo menos não agora..."_

0.0.0.0

Kagome estava voltando para casa com a cabeça baixa. Tinha comprado o chocolate, mas no super-mercado ouvira duas calouras falando sobre Inu Yasha. "Ah, Inu yasha, Inu Yasha..Como vou poder encara-lo novamente? Talvez nunca mais consiga..." pensava deprimida enquanto andava. Seu celular tocou e atendeu ouvindo a voz da mãe do outro lado: "Querida!" disse "Vou sair agora pois surgiu um imprevisto, só voltarei amanhã a noite, mas mesmo assim, não me espere para jantar, ok?" "Claro mãe" Kagome respondeu cabisbaixa. Pelo menos agora teria um tempo para por em ordem as idéias, visto que, nos dois dias seguintes não teria nada para fazer. "Certo. Beijos, até!" Kagome se despediu e desligou o telefone.

Enquanto falava ao celular, não percebera que um carro vinha em sua direção. Como a rua estava deserta, estava caminhando na pista e acabou ficando sem ação ao ver o carro vindo em alta velocidade. A única coisa que pode sentir foi algo puxando-a para o lado bruscamente e depois um enorme peso sobre si.

0.0.0.0

Após sair de casa foi caminhar perto do Super-mercado. Andava distraidamente quando viu um carro indo muito rápido para cima de kagome. Não pensou duas vezes e se jogou na frente dela. Por sorte, nenhum dos dois havia saído ferido. Como estava debruçado em cima de Kagome, viu que esta ficara extremamente vermelha, até porque, seus rostos estavam quase colados:

-Você..Está bem? – Perguntou ainda sem tirar o rosto de perto do outro

-S-sim...

Kagome estava com a respiração entrecortada. Não podia deixar que ele a visse assim, por isso, virou o rosto numa tentativa inútil de se esconder dele. Mas seu rosto havia sido puxado e voltara a posição anterior, com isso, fora forçada a fitar os olhos frios que a analisavam profundamente.

-Tome mais cuidado ao andar no meio de uma pista – falou sussurrando enquanto se levantava e ajudava Kagome a se levantar também.

-C-claro...I-Inu..Yasha... – Mas que ele estaria fazendo ali?

O que poderia acontecer agora? Ele a vira antes e obviamente tinha consciência disso. Mas agia como se nada tivesse acontecido! Será que sua presença era tão insignificante a ponto dele fingir que nada acontecera? Bom..sua resposta foi 'não' levando-se em conta a proposta do garoto:

-Você está bem kagome? – Então ele se lembrava de seu nome! – Quer que eu te ajude em alguma coisa ou te leve para casa?

Mas o que estava acontecendo? Desde quando ele era tão gentil e educado assim? Certamente, ela não iria deixar de descobrir...

Continua...

**Esse blog pessoal que eu falo, é aquele blog que não pode ser visto por ninguém. Que é pessoal mesmo sabem? (quando você vai fazer um blog, o blogger pergunta se o seu blog é público, ou seja, que todos podem ler, ou se ele é pessoal, que ninguém além de você pode ver/ler.)**

_Olá! Aqui estou eu, colocando meu orgulho de Ficwriter de lado e pedindo do fundo do coração que deixem comments XDDD..Eu sei que parece um pouco difícil e chato descer a barra de rolagem e clicar naquele botãozinho 'Go' depois de selecionar 'Submit Review' (normalmente ele já está selecionado..mas tudo bem)..Mas eu queria pedir que fizessem esse grande esforço e dissessem o que acharam do primeiro cap. Da fic..._

_Vocês não sabem (bom, os(As) Ficwriters sabem) como é frustrante não receber comentários numa história...(Eu já passei – e ainda passo – por isso, acreditem, é horrível) Principalmente porque nós escrevemos pensando no divertimento de quem lê..._

_E além do mais...Não posso melhorar a fic sem saber a opinião de quem lê não é?...Aqui fica meu pedido, e de antemão, meus agradecimentos àqueles que chegaram a essa parte (mesmo sem deixar comentários). Só o fato de terem lido, é gratificante para mim._


	2. Kikyou

Histórias de Uma Mente Sonhadora

Escrito e criado por: Youko Takabayashi 

_No capítulo anterior..._

"-Você está bem kagome? – Então ele se lembrava de seu nome! – Quer que eu te ajude em alguma coisa ou te leve para casa?

Mas o que estava acontecendo? Desde quando ele era tão gentil e educado assim? Certamente, ela não iria deixar de descobrir..."

-Não..Não precisa não Inu Yasha e, eu estou bem sim. – Respondeu decidida. Embora quisesse realmente saber por que ele não estava sendo grosso como de costume, não iria ser agora. – Vim só comprar chocolate...Como já comprei vou indo para casa.

-Mesmo? Acabou realmente _tudo_ o que tinha para fazer? – Perguntou voltando ao seu habitual tom de deboche – Pois parece que não..sendo quase atropelada por um carro daquele jeito...

Kagome ficou um pouco irritada, mas nada disse. Como ele podia mudar de expressão e atitude tão rápido? Jurara que tinha visto um Inu Yasha diferente do que ela conhecia..mas havia sido apenas uma frase. Não durara muito. Não tinha como provar.

-Sim, já terminei tudo. Agora, se você não se importa, eu vou pra minha casa.

-Claro que não me importo..Também porque não quero ter que ficar olhando pra essa sua cara de tacho.

-olha aqui garo –

-Inu Yasha. – Uma voz fria e impessoal foi ouvida no local – O que faz aqui? – Os olhos castanhos e vagos de Kikyou fitavam de Inu yasha para Kagome – E com essa garota?

-Feh! Eu não estou fazendo nada com essa garota. Eu moro por aqui, vim dar um passeio e acabei esbarrando nela.

-Ele tem razão Kikyou. Eu vim aqui só para comprar chocolate.

Kikyou olhou de uma maneira estranha para kagome. Esta estava morrendo de vontade de sair correndo dali e não aparecer nunca mais. Será que era agora que seu 'segredinho' era revelado? "Mas...Logo pra Kikyou?" pensava "Agora sim minha vida vai virar um inferno..."

-É Kikyou..Além do mais, você realmente acha que eu teria alguma coisa com essa bruxa?

-Quem é bruxa aqui heim? – Respondeu uma nervosa e enraivecida Kagome – Eu não sou bruxa inu yasha! Meu nome é Kagome! Ka-go-me!

-Feh! Que seja.

-Kagome. – Kikyou olhava para ela com desdém – Não fale assim de Inu Yasha. Ele não te deu esse direito.

-Nem eu dei o direito dele me chamar de bruxa. – Virou-se e foi a passos firmes para casa. Inu Yasha e Kikyou apenas olhavam. Ao chegar em casa, fechou os portões da maneira mais exaltada que conseguia – Droga de Kikyou! Bruxa maldita – Esbravejava enquanto pegava o celular para ligar para Sango e Rin – Alô? Ah, Sango, sou eu..É..Você pode? Ah! Que bom! Até daqui a pouco então!

0.0.0.0

-E então Kikyou, o que faz aqui?

-Estava passando..Você mora por aqui?

-Moro..Na Marshall plan sabe...

-Aquele condomínio fechado com as mansões?

-É...

-Nossa Inu Yasha, você não perde tempo mesmo né?

-Feh! Não sou só eu que moro lá. O lobo fedido, a Ayame e a Bruxa moram lá também.

-Mesmo? Eu não sabia que pessoas..hm...'sem condições' moravam em mansões.

Inu Yasha estava morrendo de raiva intimamente. Não queria que Kikyou falasse mal de Kagome, mas também não ia confessar que gostava dela. Falou algo ininteligível e finalmente perguntou:

-E ai? Você quer ir lá em casa?

-Claro – aceitou, mas sua voz tinha o mesmo tom sem emoção de antes. – Vamos antes que anoiteça.

0.0.0.0

-Ai Rin! Finalmente consegui falar com você! – Kagome reclamava – Estava no telefone todo esse tempo?

_Sim...Sinto muito Kagome-Chan_ – Respondeu a voz do outro lado da linha – _É que eu estava falando com...você sabe quem..._

-Não se preocupe! Queria só saber se você pode vir aqui ainda hoje? Ótimo! É que nós vamos assistir a uns filmes..se você quiser pode dormir aqui...

-_Sua mãe não está em casa?_

-Não..

-_Tá ok então...Beijos, até logo!_

-Até – Se despediu e em seguida desligou o celular – Agora é só..esperar...

0.0.0.0

Kikyou ficara espantada com o tamanho do condomínio; se não soubesse que era um condomínio, juraria de pés juntos que era uma rua. O Marshall Plan era realmente uma rua que virara condomínio fechado para altos empresários, ou milionários. Todas as casas ali presentes eram belíssimas, e, obviamente, gigantescas. Kikyou passou pela casa de Kouga, de Ayame e parou no meio de duas casas, indecisa sobre em qual entrar. Eram quase idênticas, e do mesmo tamanho.

Olhou para Inu Yasha, mas não precisou ouvir resposta. Viu Kouga sair de casa e andar calmamente como se ela não existisse, e ficar encostado nos portões da mansão que estava a sua direita "Inu Yasha não ia nunca deixar ele ficar assim então essa casa só pode ser a de..." e mais uma vez viu que estava certa. Viu um Lamborghini seguido de um Mercedes conversível vermelho e uma Ferrari preto-fosco que estacionaram os carros na garagem da casa Higurashi. "Nossa...Embora eu seja milionária também..não achei que veria carros assim por aqui..."

Do Lamborghini saiu uma Garota de cabelos até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, que foi denominada Rin, por Kouga:

-E então Rin! Você também foi chamada pela Kagome? De quem são aqueles dois carros?

-Ah sim fui e..A Mercedes é da Sango, e a Ferrari..bem, você já sabe quem é.

-Seu Hentaaaaaiiiiiii! Nunca mais me dirija a palavra na vida! – Gritou sango virando-se de costas

-Mas sangozinha! É a minha mão! Lembra-se? A maldição!

-Miroku baka! Não existe maldição seu idiota! Você que é um tarado!

-Mas sangozinha! Você sabe que não te resisto!

-Hei! Vamos entrar que a Kagome deve estar esperando.

Kikyou estava espantada. Quer dizer então que a tal da Kagome tinha uma casa na Marshall? Isso com certeza era interessante...

-Kikyou! Alôoo! Você ainda tá viva?

-Ah, desculpe Inu Yasha...Eu estava distraída..Vamos... – desculpou-se entrando na casa de Inu Yasha.

0.0.0.0

-Oi gente!

-Oi Kagome!

-Olá!

-Olá Kagome-chan!

-Kagomezinha querida...

-Nem vem Miroku!

-Poxa..assim você me magoa...

Na casa de Kagome estava uma felicidade só. O grupinho de amigos se reunira para aproveitar a ausência da mãe e estavam todos assistindo ao filme Tróia..bem..Deveriam estar, mas Miroku ficava passando a mão na sango, e levando tapas logo em seguida, Rin estava ocupada demais olhando fixamente para algo na casa ao lado, e Kagome estava distraída pensando no ocorrido um pouco mais cedo. "Tomara que ele não me entregue nem fale nada a kikyou..." pensava desolada. O único que realmente estava assistindo ao filme era Kouga.

0.0.0.0

-sesshoumaru-Sama, é um prazer revê-lo. – Kikyou falava cordialmente, embora fosse uma cordialidade falsa.

-Igualmente – respondeu sem tirar os olhos da enorme parede panorâmica.

-Feh! Como se esse idiota se importasse realmente. Vamos lá pra o meu quarto kikyou.

-Inu Yasha – Sesshoumaru falou sério, mas toda a seriedade deu lugar a um tom de deboche – Seja responsável e use camisinha pelo menos.

-Vá ao inferno 'Sesshy'.

-Não posso porque você já mora lá 'Inu'.

-Feh!

Ao entrarem no quarto, Inu Yasha e Kikyou ficaram calados por um tempo. Ninguém falava nada até Kikyou quebrar o silêncio quase palpável perguntar:

-Posso usar o computador?

-Feh, faça o que quiser.

Kikyou olhava o e-mail quando sem querer apertou num dos links do Histórico. Sem pensar em segundas intenções, começou a ler em voz alta o que estava escrito:

_-"Post do dia:_

_Eu tinha acabado de entrar no quarto quando vi algo se movendo no quarto da Kagome. Instintivamente fui olhar o que era, e meus olhos se abriram o máximo que conseguiam ao se inundarem com a visão de kagome..._

-Kikyou! – Inu Yasha gritou assustando Kikyou que acabou fechando o texto que começara a ler acidentalmente.

-O que houve inu yasha?

-Não mecha no meu histórico!

-C-claro..Abri aquilo por acidente...

-Que seja! Mas não mecha mais no histórico!

-Não se preocupe – Voltara a falar com a frieza de sempre – Isso não vai se repetir.

-Feh!

O dia passou e Kagome e Inu Yasha foram alimentar suas manias de escrever o dia, em casa, Kagome abria o diário mais uma vez:

"_Querido diário,_

_Eu agora estou realmente abalada...Quando voltava para casa –após comprar o chocolate – Um carro veio em minha direção e me espantei ao constatar que meu salvador era ninguém menos que Inu Yasha..._

_Ele agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido anteriormente e foi realmente carinhoso por alguns momentos...fico imaginando se não foi apenas um lapso mental que tive, visto que, Inu Yasha deixar de ser grosso é uma coisa simplesmente anormal._

_Fiquei um pouco confusa e assustada com isso...Mas ainda assim fiquei muito, muito envergonhada (pois quando ele me empurrou para fora do alcance do carro, acabou ficando em cima de mim e nossos rostos ficaram realmente próximos...o que me fez ficar muito afetada..lógico que ele percebeu...)_

_Ele me ajudou e levantei, então a Kikyou (blerg!) apareceu (do nada devo salientar) atrás do Inu Yasha e perguntou o que fazíamos juntos...Como se eu quisesse alguma coisa com aquele idiota! (Bom, eu quero mas...quem sabe disso não é? ') E o pior..ele me chamou de BRUXA! Bruxa! Vê se pode! É muito infantil mesmo! Eu fui embora e depois vi a Kikyou (Blerg duplo!) entrar na casa dele..._

_No mais...Chamei meus amigos: Sango, Miroku (É tarado mas é um amigo raro..poucos como ele existem hoje em dia..nas horas certas sabe quando parar de brincar e ajuda sempre que deve, além de ser sensível.), Rin (Ela é bastante tímida, mas já confessou para mim e para a Sango que gosta do sesshoumaru...Bom gosto ela tem!) e Kouga (Ele é um Youkai...E vive dando em cima de mim, mas é um amigo tão raro quanto Miroku, embora eu deva admitir que todos esses citados são amigos raríssimos, os quais eu tenho muito orgulho )_

_Ficamos..Ou melhor, deveríamos ter assistido alguns filmes, mas logo no primeiro (Que foi Tróia), a única pessoa que assistia era o Kouga...Enquanto eu pensava em Inu Yasha, Miroku levava tapas da Sango (que depois ficava preocupada achando que tinha machucado o Miroku – Dando chance para ele lhe passar novamente a mão – que é um ótimo ator. Mas não pude deixar de notar que a Rin olhava para algo na janela panorâmica da casa do Inu Yasha..Talvez fosse o sesshoumaru..Talvez não..Quem sabe..._

_Vou ficando por aqui..Não acho que vá acontecer mais nada hoje..(Desde que comecei a escrever esse diário as coisas têm acontecido..Será que esse diário é amaldiçoado? Ah meu deus, e agora? Não! Kagome controle-se! Isso..)_

_Beijos, Kagome."_

E enquanto Kagome escrevia isso, Inu Yasha digitava:

"_Continuação do post:_

_Depois de escrever no blog, saí para andar um pouco e por em ordem as idéias. Acabou calhando d'eu encontrar com a Kagome – E salva-la de ser atropelada por um carro em alta velocidade – Fiquei meio 'abalado' quando vi o carro, mas por sorte, nenhum de nós saiu ferido. _

_Tenho que dizer que a proximidade dos nossos rostos me fez ficar estranho...Eu senti uma súbita vontade de..Nem sei o que..E acabei sendo até gentil, mas foi por alguns momentos apenas, acho que ela não percebeu. Teve uma hora também em que ela tentou virar o rosto..Mas inconscientemente puxei-o de volta para olhar novamente para ela..._

_Depois a Kikyou saiu não sei de onde e perguntou o que eu estava fazendo com a Kagome. Não era da conta dela, mas mesmo assim respondi. Não podia deixar de ser cordial com ela na frente da Kagome. (...) Mas o que eu não gostei foi que a Kikyou chateou a Kagome (Tá ok que eu chamei ela de Bruxa mas..ela ficou mais irritada com a Kikyou, acho) e esta foi embora. Mas mesmo depois dela ter ido, a kikyou ainda ficou falando coisas (que não vou citar aqui para não me aborrecer). Quando chegamos na Marshall, ela ficou realmente espantada (ao meu ver) com o fato da casa de Kagome ser ao lado da minha e ser tão grande como é. (Oras, todas as casas aqui são grandes por aqui...) e depois ficou 'distraída' com os carros do Miroku, da Sango e principalmente da Rin..._

'_Falar em Rin, quando entramos em casa, o Sesshoumaru estava vidrado na sala da casa da Kagome...Será que ele tinha visto a Rin lá? Bom..não é mais novidade que ele tem uma queda (Que da não é apropriada..melhor dizer precipício) pela Rin. Nas aulas dele, toda vez que ela conversa, ele coloca a culpa em mim..._

_Depois de subirmos pro meu quarto, ela foi usar o meu laptop para ver os e-mails, e acabou entrando no meu blog pessoal sem querer (acessou o histórico por acidente e acabou entrando), por pouco não lia o que eu escrevi mais cedo..._

_De interessante só aconteceu isso mesmo...Se acontecer algo realmente interessante coloco aqui"_

0.0.0.0

Não muito longe daquela rua, uma mulher e uma criança conversavam enquanto andavam na rua escura:

E então, o que descobriu? – Perguntava uma mulher de kimono tradicional, voz fria e cabelos presos num coque, invisíveis à noite. Seus olhos vermelhos reluziam com uma espécie de fogo horripilante.

Acho que..Não, tenho quase certeza, que ele sente algo mais por ela. O que vai fazer? – Respondeu uma criança, cadavericamente pálida, seus cabelos e kimono também brancos ressaltavam na noite os olhos extremamente negros e sem vida alguma.

Por enquanto nada..Vou esperar a hora certa e vou separar aquele casal adorável... Você vai ver...

É o que ele espera...É o que ele quer... – A conversa ali morrera e as duas sumiram na noite mal iluminada.

Continua...

**_ Lamborghini é um carro caríssimo, e é mais veloz que a Ferrari (parece mentira mas não é..eu vi isso num documentário especial no Discovery Chanel..Esse carro chega de 0 a 100km/h em apenas 3,3segundos!). Para se ter uma idéia, os Lamborghinis são feitos a mão na Itália (só são feitos 15 por ano) e só uma peça do carro custa dez mil dólares! (é só pra milionários mesmo XD)_**

_Olá novamente! Meu Hades amado! Eu ganhei COMMENTS! Achei que nunca receberia um na vida! XDDDD _

_Bom, vamos às respostas não é?_

_**MaryCelle:**_

_Você está certíssima! Sua opinião me ajudou muito meeeeeesmo! Mas em uma coisa vc me deixou desapontada...Como assim 'qm sou eu pra ficar dizendo isso'? Você, assim como todos os leitores são importantíssimos pra mim! Graças a vc, pude melhorar a história! (a propósito, já coloquei uma pitada de suspense, mas ainda vem mais pela frente XD) Espero que esteja gostando de ler a fic tanto quanto eu gosto de escrever!_

_**Annye:**_

_Sim! Se vc quiser comentar mais p me incentivar eu n me importo viu? XDDDD Pode escrever umas 1000 vezes que eu só vou te dar sorrisos XDDD Mas realmente é horrível escrever quando ninguém comenta..mas acho que isso tb depende da história..(a minha outra fic A última Ameaça..Ninguém me deixou comment sobre ela, mas eu amo escreve-la, e isso já é o suficiente pra mim... Antes que eu me esqueça, pense naquela proposta de escrevermos uma fic juntas..vai q assim eu n te dou um pokin d inspiração né?)_

**_Sango_****_ -Web:_**

_Sim, sim, claro! Obrigada por comentar e sobre sua opinião..Não se preocupe chefe! No próximo cap. teremos surpresas! Acho q vc vai gostar do cap 3 pq..vou seguir sua opinião nele! Infelizmente não deu p eu seguir sua sugestão nesse cap..(acabei de receber o alerta do seu comment e acabei de escrever a fic nesse exato momento (20:30h) mas já estou providenciando ...ainda bem que sempre dá p encaixar tudo com um pouco de imaginação heheheheh)_

**_Roberta:_**

_Obrigada por comentar! Nossa..minha fic tá fazendo tanto sucesso ( tô quase chorando de emoção) e eu achei q ninguém ia comentar XDDD . adoro comentários hehehe querem me dar um presente legal? Mandem comentários XD_

**_Motoko kinomoto:_**

_Não precisa pagar nada n, pode se despreocupar .obrigada pelo comment...E..Q bom que está gostando da fic! (ai meu Hades..como fiquei famosa XDDDD)_

_Até que os capítulos estão saindo rápido..se eu continuar nesse ritmo (escrevendo um cap. inteiro por dia) talvez a história termine rápido XDDD..por isso tenho que me policiar mais não é verdade?_

_Novamente obrigada (não, não é queima de estoque de 'obrigados') a todos que lêem a fic, mesmo sem deixar comments! _

_Um beijo e até o próximo capítulo!_


	3. Chuva

Histórias de Uma Mente Sonhadora

Escrito e criado por: Youko Takabayashi 

"_Querido Diário,_

Hoje amanheceu chovendo..Não que a chuva seja ruim, pelo contrário, a chuva é ótima! (mas quando se está em casa) O problema é que agora não posso mais sair...Ai, ai...detesto sair em dia de chuva...Tentei ligar para a sango, mas ela não estava em casa, e o celular estava desligado. Rin estava em um encontro, mas como tinha dado um trovão bem na hora que ela ia falar com quem, não pude escutar, e o miroku, também não estava em casa (deve ter saído para paquerar)..Como será que a Sango agüenta ele? Vai saber... 

_Como não tenho nada mais interessante para escrever eu vou parando por aqui._

_Beijos, Kagome"_

Para kagome aquele dia estava sendo simplesmente insuportável. Nada pra fazer, ninguém com quem conversar, nada interessante na Tv...E uma chuva horrível caindo impedido-a de sair. "Se ao menos a Sango estivesse aqui..." pensava "Ou quem sabe...o...não, ele eu não quero aqui." Kagome saiu de seus devaneios com a companhia que tocava "Quem será a essa hora..." pensava "O Kouga não pode ser porque...Ele viajou ontem junto com a Ayame..."

Andou lentamente até a porta dupla de madeira de lei, abriu uma das portas e estreitou os olhos para poder enxergar na chuva forte. Espantou-se ao distinguir um par de orelhas de cachorro "muito fofas por sinal" pensava kagome enquanto constatava que era Inu Yasha:

Inu Yasha? – Gritou tentando inutilmente ultrapassar o barulho ensurdecedor da chuva – O que faz aquiii?

Kagome! Você pode me deixar entrar?

Quer acordar? Mas você está acordado!

Não! Eu perguntei se eu posso entrar!

Se você pode me matar? Tá louco Inu Yasha?

NÃO DROGA! –Gritou irritado. Como aquela humana podia ficar tão surda só por culpa do barulhinho da chuva? – PERGUNTEI SE POSSO ENTRAR!

Aaaaaah! Pode! Espera só um minutinho que eu vou abrir o portão!

Kagome voltou com um controle remoto minúsculo e o portão se abriu automaticamente. Inu Yasha entrou correndo, estava ensopado, quando chegara em casa depois de andar um pouco, a chuva começou a cair e descobrira que Sesshoumaru não estava em casa, e não deixara chave. Como não havia mais ninguém no condomínio que conhecesse, teve que apelar para kagome.

Eu sinto muito te...

Não tudo bem! (...) Eu também não tinha mais nada pra fazer mesmo...Você está todo molhado né? Acho que vai ter que se trocar...

Sinto muito mesmo..Eu estava voltando para casa e começou a chover então..eu acabei descobrindo que não tinha ninguém em casa, e Sesshoumaru não deixou a chave em lugar nenhum. Acabei ficando na chuva e como só tinha você no condomínio...

Não se preocupe, me espere aqui, eu vou ver uma roupa para você se trocar...

Não, não preci – Tentou argumentar, mas parecia que Kagome não tinha escutado.

0.0.0.0

Kagome andava apressadamente "Ai, meu deus, Inu yasha molhado na minha sala, _Inu Yasha_ molhado _na minha sala_!" pensava enquanto pegava algumas roupas do seu pai "É..acho que vão servir..Inu Yasha é do mesmo tamanho do papai..." Pegou as roupas, uma toalha de rosto e outra de banho e saiu correndo para a sala de estar novamente

0.0.0.0

Inu Yasha ainda estava parado. Mal ele havia entrado ela correu para longe dele, duas vezes sua boca se abriu para falar algo, mas foi fechada logo em seguida. Será que Kagome o estava evitando? Não podia ser...Se bem que, naqueles dias nada estava dando muito certo. Mas no momento ele estava mais interessado no seu estado. Se ele se movesse, iria molhar a sala de Kagome, isso ele não queria.

Seus olhos corriam toda a sala, mas uma coisa em particular o chamara mais atenção. Havia uma enorme pintura no meio de uma das paredes, que tinha uma família muito feliz. Um homem e uma mulher que, obviamente eram os pais, e duas crianças. Uma delas sabia que era Kagome, mas a outra ele não conhecia...Será que ela tinha irmão? Se sim, nunca conhecera. Estava muito absorto, mas saiu de seus devaneios com os passos apressados de kagome:

Arf...Inu Yasha, peguei umas roupas do meu pai pra você, embora não tenha tanta certeza se vão dar... – Disse ela, ainda ofegante, mas com um belo sorriso – Tome um banho para não se resfriar.

Feh! Você acha mesmo que eu vou ficar doente?

O banheiro de hóspedes é a terceira porta virando a direita, naquele corredor... – Kagome não iria desistir.

Feh!(...)Você pode me responder uma coisa? – Falou enquanto se dirigia a porta que Kagome havia apontado.

Claro, o que é?

Quem são aqueles? – perguntou apontando para o quadro.

Ah..somos eu, papai, Souta e mamãe.

Souta...?

Ah...é.. – Tratou de desconversar – Melhor você ir tomar banho logo...

Feh! – 'Respondeu' enquanto entrava no banheiro – Não espie! – Falou em um tom debochado lá de dentro – Sei que sou irresistível, mas tente se controlar.

Seu BAKA! Como se eu quisesse te espiar! – Gritou da sala chateada – Seria mais fácil eu espiar qualquer um! Menos você seu idiota!

Não se preocupe, eu também te amo! – Ele ria divertido com a raiva dela.

AAAAAAh! Vai logo tomar banho que eu vou pra o meu quarto! FUI! – Andou a passos firmes e subiu a escada. Inu yasha apenas ria lá dentro do banheiro.

0.0.0.0

Kagome correu o mais rápido que conseguiu para o seu quarto. Ao entrar lá trancou a porta, e só então pode andar normalmente. Parou na frente da escrivaninha e se sentou. Pegou o diário e começou a escrever:

_Querido diário,_

_Nunca achei que um dia isso aconteceria..Mas agora agradeço à chuva, a Sango e a ninguém mais estar em casa..E principalmente no condomínio! Por que? Bem...porque..o Inu Yasha está na minha casa nesse exato momento! _

_Ele me falou que o Sesshoumaru (irmão dele e nosso professor de matemática) não estava em casa quando ele chegou (já estava chovendo quando ele chegou) e que, por esse motivo, veio até a minha casa, pois sabia que não tinha ninguém..._

_Embora ele fale isso – E eu acredite – Alguma coisa lá no fundo de mim, diz que isso não é verdade...Não sei...Realmente não tem ninguém no condomínio...mas...Ah, deixa pra lá...Tenho coisas mais interessantes para pensar..._

_Outra coisa que me chamou (e muito) à atenção, é que ele perguntou sobre o Souta mas...Eu não sabia o que responder a ele afinal...Afinal..o souta não mora mais com a gente..há muito tempo..._

0.0.0.0

Inu Yasha já havia terminado o banho e caminhava pela casa, a fim de saber onde estaria Kagome, embora estivesse apenas de toalha, não tinha ninguém na casa..Não seria tão errado seria? Além do mais, Kagome estava com as roupas que ela mesma tinha levado para ele. Subiu as escadas silenciosamente e parou na frente de uma porta simples, de madeira trabalhada. Ficou escutando o barulho que de lá saía, e, descobrindo esse ser o quarto de Kagome, resolveu se fazer de desentendido e abriu a porta com tudo:

Kagome!

0.0.0.0

Kagome estava absorta escrevendo quando escutou um grito de inu yasha atrás de si. Se assustou tanto que acabou borrando o que escrevia, mas conseguiu fechar o diário a tempo dele não ler nada..Pelo menos assim pensava.

O que faz aqui dentro do meu quarto Inu Yasha... – Perguntou virando-se, mas quando abriu os olhos fechou logo em seguida – Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Inu Yasha seu pervertido! Como você pode entrar no quarto de uma garota SÓ DE TOALHA?

Feh! Eu não mandei você levar embora as roupas que tinha me emprestado... – Falou cruzando os braços bem trabalhados – Você quem, indiretamente, causou isso.

Eu não! Você que é um tarado pervertido e entrou no meu quarto sem minha permissão! E sem nem ao menos bater na porta!

Quem mandou você levar as roupas?

... – Inu Yasha, vendo que estava certo, achou que era hora de parar de reclamar:

O que você estava escrevendo?

N-nada! – Kagome tentava inutilmente esconder o diário enquanto ficava vermelha com a visão de inu yasha só de toalha. – Não..Não é nada de importante, nem que te interesse...

Mesmo? Que pena, porque agora fiquei curioso – Falava enquanto um sorriso malicioso aparecia em seu rosto e se aproximava mais – Se não é nada importante...Você não vai se importar se eu ver não é...?

Kagome estava sem ação. O que faria agora? Foi então que teve uma idéia brilhante. Pegou as roupas de seu pai e saiu empurrando Inu Yasha para fora do quarto.

Não porque isso não é da sua conta!

0.0.0.0

E então?

Bem eu...

Você vai ou não vai Rin?

Eu não sei...Sabe que eu..

Mas, por quê você não vai?

Acho que eu estou com medo...

Vamos Rin! Isso é só uma montanha russa de cinco lupins! Você não precisa ficar com medo!

Cinco lupins Sesshy? E isso é pouco?

Ah, bem...

Você é um youkai! Eu sou uma HU-MA-NA! Como você quer que eu tenha toda essa coragem que você tem?

Er..Mas vamos mesmo assim! – Encerrou a conversa puxando rin pela mão para entrarem no carrinho

AAAAAAAH!

0.0.0.0

Inu Yasha já havia se trocado, e esperava a chuva passar. Olhava calmamente para a enorme janela da sala, enquanto kagome estava sentada no sofá, pensando sabe-se lá o quê.

Escuta Kagome...

O quê?

Você..Ainda não me respondeu quem é aquele garoto daquele quadro...Você o conhece não é?

Bem, eu...

Se não quiser falar não precisa. – Falou cortando-a – Mas parece que sempre que toco nesse assunto você fica meio triste não é?

Na verdade é que..O souta é meu irmão mais novo...

"Irmão?" – Pensou – Você tem irmão Kagome? Não sabia...

Não..ele Não mora mais com a gente...

Não?

Não..Ele foi embora com o meu pai...Mora na Suíça...

Eu sinto muito..

Não, ele só morou com a gente até os cinco anos..Mas obrigada mesmo assim...

Inu Yasha se sentia mal. Mal porque fizera Kagome se lembrar de algo triste, e porque não podia fazer nada para ajudar. Se virou de costas para a janela, e rumou decidido a reconfortar Kagome, mesmo que isso fosse fazer sua imagem de 'mau' sumir. Mas não pode completar sua ação, pois novamente Kagome se esquivara dele.

Inu Yasha..Você quer usar o computador? É que aqui está tão chato que achei que entrar na internet ia ser mais interessante...

Ah..-Falou derrotado – Claro...

Foram para o escritório da mãe de Kagome e lá haviam dois computadores que eles ligaram e conectaram à internet. Kagome, como não tinha nada para fazer mesmo, entrou no site da Faculdade e foi ver as 'fofocas' do clube de jornalismo, mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver uma foto sua, do dia em que Inu Yasha a salvara – Com Inu Yasha em cima de si – Com Um olhar que não sabia identificar o que tinha:

"_Kagome, desajeitada da faculdade, arrasa corações dos mais famosos_." – Leu, sem lembrar que Inu Yasha estava usando outro computador bem à sua frente.

Kagome o que?

Ah..Inu Yasha melhor você não...

Kagome tentou argumentar quando viu Inu Yasha se levantar, mas já era tarde demais. Ele ficou atrás dela e começou a ler em voz alta a reportagem que dizia:

"_Kagome (19) e Inu Yasha (22) foram pegos no maior flagra terça-feira (12/04) perto do supermercado da rua Morrys (esquina da 15 com a 18), nosso fotógrafo – Que será chamado de 'X', pois quer que sua identidade fique em sigilo – disse que, Kagome – Depois de falar com alguém desconhecido, por celular – andava distraidamente, e não viu um carro que se aproximava em alta velocidade._

"_Eu fechei meus olhos, pois não queria ver o que fatalmente aconteceria, mas quando os abri novamente, vi apenas Inu Yasha em cima de Kagome, muito 'interessado' em olhar para a mesma." Confessa. "Não consegui resistir, e já estava com a minha câmera. Só fiz apertar o botão e tirar a foto."_

_Kagome, nunca havia sido uma garota realmente observada no campus, pois Kikyou sempre estivera entre os 'escândalos' e 'fofocas', mas agora sabemos que essa pequena – e, antigamente não percebida – garota tem muitas 'cartas na manga' além de muitas qualidades escondias. Kikyou que tome cuidado, pois brevemente alguém estará tomando seu lugar (!)."_

Mas que m é essa? Quem foi que escreveu isso e tirou essas fotos? – Esbravejava enquanto via mais e mais fotos deles dois juntos, e si mesmo em cima de Kagome. – Esses repórteres de maia tigela não sabem o real sentido da palavra perigo..

Eu, eu sinto muito Inu Yasha..Graças a mim sua reputação está arruinada...

O quê? – Perguntou percebendo que estava afetando Kagome dizendo aquelas coisas – Não, você não estragou minha reputação Kagome...é só que.. – Tentou argumentar andando até o outro computador novamente e se sentando – Deixa pra lá...

Ok então eu..Vou ver meu e-mail...

Kagome, sinceramente não esperava o que viria a seguir. Pareça que no exato momento em que acabara de ler a reportagem, todo o campus o lera também, pois na sua caixa de entrada tinham cerca de trinta e quatro e-mails das pessoas do campus. Os assuntos? Os mais variados. 'Kagome! Tá podendo heim?', ou 'Nossa! Você tem muita sorte mesmo viu!' ou ainda 'O Inu Yasha é sortudo por ter uma gata feito você Kagome!'.

Kagome ficara tão chocada que nada conseguira dizer. Inu Yasha vendo isso, tentou falar alguma coisa, mas foi em vão pois o telefone sem fio começara a tocar.

Casa dos Higurashi, boa tarde...

Kagome por favor.

É ela, quem fala?

Sou Michelle...Olha, eu sou da sua sala, e li aquela reportagem do site e queria que você me... – Michelle não teve tempo para terminar a frase pois kagome desligara o telefone sem ao menos esperar. Seus olhos estavam abertos ao máximo e ela só conseguiu pronunciar três palavras para expressar seu choque:

Ah, meu Deus...

Continua...

_Desculpem por ter demorado tanto a postar mas...Estava tudo muito apertado para mim... Demorei três dias para fazer esse capítulo, mas prometo que vou tentar termina-los mais rápido (mas claro que depende do espaço de tempo que eu tenho para escrever né? XD) Muito obrigada àqueles que me deixaram comentários, e aos que não deixaram também._

**_MaryCelle:_**

_OOOOOI! Obrigada por comentar! Brigada pelos elogios Mari! Mas a sua fic tb está maravilhosa! Deixei comment porque merecia mesmo! AH, não se preocupe, eu tb tenho ansiedade em excesso XD_

**_Star Angel Matsuyama:_**

_Obrigada por comentar na minha fic..Sobre as mansões..É que eu conheço bem mansões (Eu também não tenho uma, mas pra quer ter uma mansão? A minha casa é suficientemente grande XD) eu sei como é isso..(eu tb tenho um 'nível' maior q os outros, mas quase ninguém sabe disso ..)_

**_Samy Higurashi:_**

_Hahahaha vc tb adora carros? Eu os amo, mas pena que não sei muito a respeito deles..(só sei sobre lamborghinis e Mercedes..o resto eu n sei nada XD)_

_Sobre a Kikyou..Eu tb sou anti-barrenta..mas fazer o q? Me doeu muito escrever as partes dele com ela...Mas eu tinha que escrever XDDDD_

**_Sango-Web:_**

_AAAh! Miga! Vc n me deixou comment, mas como nós sempre nos falamos pelo msn...E então? Vc gostou desse cap? (eu falei q ia seguir uma das suas sugestões, e aí está! Kagome está ficando famosa (se é que isso é possível ainda! XD) Bjão migaaaa!_

**_Ninoka:_**

_AAAAh! Sim, eu adoraria ver a sua fic! Mas ainda n deu p eu ir lá ver...Mas assim que der eu vejo ok? Sobre a minha fic..ah, vai! N tá tãao bom assim hehehehhe_

_Sobre o referido assunto de kagura...hhhhhm...é segredo! Vc vai ter que continuar a ler se quiser saber hehehehehhe_

**_Mk-chan160:_**

_Sim chefe! E aqui está o cap q vc pediu! (no capricho XDD)_

_Bjões gente! E até o próximo cap!_

****


	4. Sonho ou Não?

Histórias de Uma Mente Sonhadora

Escrito e criado por: Youko Takabayashi 

_No capítulo anterior..._

"kagome desligara o telefone sem ao menos esperar. Seus olhos estavam abertos ao máximo e ela só conseguiu pronunciar três palavras para expressar seu choque:

-Ah, meu Deus..."

-O que foi Kagome?

-Não..Não foi nada...

-Posso saber quem era no telefone? – Perguntou vendo o espanto da garota – Por que pela sua cara não era ninguém muito bom.

-Não, não é que fosse alguém ruim..

-E quem era afinal? – Retrucou impaciente – Sem suspense por favor.

-Era Michelle...

-Aquela magrela peituda do terceiro ano de Biologia?

-Ela mesma...Embora eu deva ressaltar que não gostei do modo como se referiu a ela. Estava parecendo um daqueles garotinhos de treze anos que têm hormônios transbordando por todos os poros. – Disse olhando para ele de soslaio.

-Feh! Como se você também não tivesse esses ataques às vezes.

-Falou certo. Às vezes.

A conversa morreu aí. Os dois não haviam percebido, mas a chuva a muito havia parado. Inu Yasha entrou no e-mail e constatou a mesma coisa – Embora não soubesse desse fato - que Kagome. Estava cheio de e-mails dos colegas, e outros que ele nem conhecia. Olhou disfarçadamente para Kagome, mas novamente foi interrompido pelo telefone, antes mesmo de começar. "Droga" Pensou. Nada estava dando certo naquele dia..Bom.._Quase nada..._

_-_Casa dos Higurashi, boa tarde.

-_Boa tarde..Kagome por favor?_

-É ela, quem gostaria?

-_Ah! K-Chaan! __Sou eu! Sango_!

-Sango! – Falou ajeitando-se mais na cadeira – Onde você estava que não consegui falar com você durante todo esse tempo!

-_Desculpa..é que eu estava um pouco acupada e meu cel caiu na piscina...Amanhã eu compro outro..Mas o que eu quero saber não é isso. Eu quero saber outra coisa._

_-_Outra coisa? Que coisa?

-_Ora, não se faça de tola! Estou falando da reportagem..no site.._.

-Oh, isso...Bem..não foi nada demais..

-_Escuta Kagome, o garoto que você gosta não é o Inu Yasha é?_

-CLARO QUE NÃO SANGO! – Kagome gritara, o que fez inu yasha se ajeitar na cadeira e prestar mais atenção a conversa das duas. – Nunca me apaixonaria por ele... – Sentiu seu rosto queimar – E nem fique rindo! Sabe que eu não gosto daquele arrogante!

-_Ah, então é o kouga_?

-Claro que não, o Kouga é só um amigo.

-Ainda bem.

-O que Inu Yasha?

-Nada...

-_Ka-go-me! Você está sozinha com Inu Yasha? Não acredito! Sério? Aff..Preciso contar isso a todo mundo.._

-Não Sango, espera eu – TUTUTU.. – Droga...Viu o que você fez Inu Yasha? – Fitou-o com uma expressão maligna nos olhos – Deu desgraçado! Agora já era! A sango vai falar ao Miroku que vai falar a TODA A FACULDADE sobre NÓS DOIS estarmos a SÓS numa casa enorme e VAZIA!

- Feh! Você se incomoda com isso? Eles por acaso têm provas de que a casa estava realmente vazia e de que eu não estava aqui com mais alguém?

-Não, mas..

-Então pronto.

-...

O clima estava realmente pesado. Ninguém falava nada. Ninguém ousava mencionar nada. Kagome, com um mau pressentimento sobre isso tudo, perguntou a Inu Yasha se queria comer algo, e, por sorte, recebeu uma resposta positiva. Foram os dois à cosinha e quando lá chegaram, Kagome fez inu Yasha se sentar à mesa e espera-la.

0.0.0.0

Estava pegando os ingredientes necessários para fazer uma torta, quando descobriu que os ovos estavam fora de seu alcance. "Droga" Pensou. "Por que fui ser baixinha? Não ser alta é um desastre total...Eu devia ter dormido em pé quando era pequena pra ver se crescia..." reclamou consigo mesma enquanto tentava novamente pegar os ovos na prateleira mais alta, mas seus esforços foram _quase _recompensados. Tinha os ovos, mas não fora si mesma que os pegara.

Enquanto tentava, com todas as forças, alcançar a prateleira, sentiu um estranho, mas caloroso, calor e um corpo obviamente trabalhado com cuidado extremo encostado a si. Era Inu Yasha. Este, depois de pegar os ovos, ficou parado na mesma posição de antes, como se pensasse se realmente deveria entregar ou não os mesmos. Depois abaixou a cabeça para ficar Kagome que estava vermelha e colocou a caixa nas mãos desta, mas fazendo questão de sair da maneira mais sutil de todas, assim como entrara.

-O-obrigada..

-Feh!

0.0.0.0

Ao sentar-se novamente à mesa, ficou pensando no ocorrido. Kagome tinha uma beleza incomparável. Muitos diziam que Kagome e Kikyou eram praticamente iguais, mas Inu Yasha sabia que não. Kikyou era fria, indiferente, tinha língua ferina e não se importava com ninguém além de si mesma. Já Kagome...Esta sempre fora gentil com todos, sempre se preocupando e ajudando quem quer que precisasse. Sua voz era como uma linda melodia – muito diferente da de Kikyou, que sempre soara como a mais terrível e sombria das noites – e sua beleza beirava a dos anjos.

Inu Yasha se sentia um tolo por ser quase um poeta, mas mesmo assim, quando se tratava de Kagome, não conseguia pensar de maneira diferente. Afinal...Ela era ..Kagome. Não podia denomina-la nem compara-la a ninguém, pois, ela era e sempre seria única aos olhos de Inu Yasha.

-Feh! Não devia estar pensando nisso...Mas mesmo assim...

-Inu Yasha!

-Que é?

-Se não for incomodar, poderia me dar uma ajuda?

-É incômodo sim! Não vou ajudar!

-Seu grosso! – Esbravejava Kagome de dentro da cosinha – Pois não precisa me ajudar! Eu também não queria sua ajuda mesmo!

-...

Inu Yasha não queria estar pensando mais uma vez nisso mas queria ajudar kagome. E foi isso que fez. Se levantou e foi a passos firmes até a enorme cosinha branca.

-Satisfeita?

-Inu Yasha? Achei que não viria me ajudar!

-Mas já estou aqui. Não me faça ter viajem perdida.

-Ok então...Você...

-Deixa eu ver a receita.

-Ah..Claro, tá aqui..

Inu Yasha pegou o pequeno livro e começou a ler em voz alta:

"**_Ingredientes_**

_  
_**_Massa_**_  
__- 1 pacote de biscoito maisena__  
__- 1/2 xícara (chá) de margarina light derretida_

_  
_**_Recheio_**_  
__- 12 g de gelatina incolor em pó__  
__- 2 colheres (sopa) de suco de limão__  
__- 1 lata de creme de leite light__  
__- 2 xícaras (chá) de ricota__  
__- adoçante em pó de forno e fogão a gosto__  
__- 1 1/2 colher (sopa) de casca de limão ralada__  
__- tiras de casca de limão para decorar_

_  
_**_Modo de Preparo_**

_  
__Para a massa: no liquidificador, bata o biscoito até obter uma farofa. Passe para uma tigela, junte a margarina e misture com a ponta dos dedos até obter uma farofa úmida. Coloque a farofa em uma fôrma de abrir de 23 cm de diâmetro ou um refratário. Pressione a farofa no fundo e na lateral da fôrma de maneira uniforme até revestí-la. Asse em forno pré-aquecido durante 10 minutos. Deixe esfriar.__  
__Para o recheio: hidrate a gelatina de acordo com as instruções da embalagem. Dissolva em banho-maria. Reserve. No liquidificador, bata a gelatina, o suco de limão, o creme de leite, a ricota e o adoçante. Recheie a massa já fria com essa mistura, cubra com alumínio e leve a geladeira por no mínimo 3 horas. Decore com as tiras e a casca de limão ralada ou a gosto."_

_-_Você vai fazer uma receita light?

Claro que sim. Você por acaso quer engordar? Eu não quero engordar.

Feh! Que seja então...Você tem todos esses ingredientes aqui?

Tenho..Mas, Inu Yasha...Põe esse avental? É que..é pra termos mais certeza que não vamos nos sujar ao cozinhar..

Você não sabe cozinhar?

Bem eu..eu sei mas...na teoria.Nunca precisei fazer na prática...

Era só o que me faltava..Me dê o biscoito – Reclamou enquanto colocava o avental – ..Escuta...Não tinha nada menos..Chamativo não é? – Falou enquanto olhava para o avental rosa – Isso aqui é muito feminino pra mim...

Sinto muito – Falou enquanto entregava o biscoito – Mas não tinha outro não...A chefe da nossa casa só gosta de rosa..Mas vai..Não tá tão ruim, você fica..'fofinho' de rosa..aha...ahahahahaahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahah!

_-_Claro, zomba de mim! Mas quem ri por último ri melhor!

Nossa Inu Yasha...Como você é bravo! Tô morrendo de medo!

Ha-ha-ha! Vamos logo fazer isso antes que eu me irrite mesmo.

Tá ok, tá ok..eu dou uma trégua!

Depois de fazerem a torta, a deixaram na geladeira, e decidiram assistir a qualquer coisa na tv enquanto esperavam. Passaram 115 canais e nada. Restavam apenas alguns quando Inu Yasha decidiu alugar um filme e pedir uma pizza que era muito mais rápido.

Não Inu Yasha! Nós tivemos todo aquele trabalho para fazer a torta e agora você quer comer uma Pizza?

Claro, assim vai ser muito mais rápido, e nos não vamos precisar fazer nada...Eu sempre faço isso quando não quero cosinhar. – Falou enquanto pegava o telefone e discava o número.

Mas Inu...

Shhhhh..Alô? Sim, eu queria pedir uma pizza gigante de..deixa ver..Você gosta de que pizza Kagome?

Frango com catupiry...

Certo, uma gigante de frango com catupiry e quatro estações. Ok, mas eu quero que entreguem aqui em 35 min. Ok? É..Marshall Plan, número 4..ok, estarei esperando. – E desligou o telefone.

Inu Yasha! Você pediu mesmo não é? Não dá pra duvidar de você...

Com certeza não..Mas pensa só, vai ser muito mais lucrativo. Não fazem nem quinze minutos que terminamos de fazer a torta, então nós alugamos um filme, ou assistimos a um velho mesmo e esperamos a pizza, que vai ficar pronta muuuito mais rápido.

Bem..Pensando assim...

E ali ficaram. Passaram exatamente vinte e cinco minutos escolhendo entre os muitos filmes da coleção de Kagome, e acabaram optando por assistir em Paper viewn, 'O Clã das Adagas Voadoras'. Inu Yasha ficava reclamando o tempo todo desde que o filme começara a passar. Reclamou dos créditos do início do filme, reclamou dos trailers que passavam antes, e quando o filme ia começar, Kagome teve de dar pause para poder ir pegar e pagar a pizza que acabara de chegar:

Obrigada! E desculpe o incômodo de faze-lo vir até aqui..

Não, é meu trabalho. Eu estou aqui porque quero.

Sua determinação é bem digna de uma gorjeta!

Eu agradeço!

Que é isso...é só uma forma de agradecimento – Falou Kagome dando um lindo sorriso e em seguida dando mil ienes ao rapaz que agradeceu e foi embora.

Quando entrou na sala novamente, viu Inu Yasha deitado no sofá, todo esparramado, como se fosse a casa dele:

Mas é muita pretensão mesmo! Deitado no MEU sofá, dentro da MINHA casa, como se fosse a sua! É pra rir uma coisa dessas...

Feh! Quem mandou você demorar tanto? Posso dar play agora?

Claro, – Sentou ao lado de Inu Yasha e abriu a pizza, que já estava cortada – Essa pizza..Quatro estações é boa mesmo..Não conhecia – Falou depois de comer um pedaço – De onde você a conhece?

Minha mãe me 'apresentou' a ela um mês antes de morrer...

Sinto muito..

Pelo que?

Sua mãe..

Não..Tudo bem..Ela já morreu a muito tempo.

Er – Kagome tentou mudar de assunto – Vamos ver o filme sim?

Feh!

O filme se passou e os dois ficaram discutindo todas as cenas do filme. Kagome falava que todo o filme era ótimo, já Inu Yasha sempre tinha alguma crítica, até para os mínimos detalhes. Depois que terminaram de comer, e um outro filme começara a passar, os dois perceberam que já era fim de tarde e Inu Yasha tinha que ir.

Bem..é uma pe..Digo, já está tarde não é.. –Kagome tentou inutilmente disfarçar sua tristeza enquanto se dirigia a porta para abri-la.

Feh.. – Inu Yasha 'falou' se encostando à porta ao lado de Kagome.

Kagome Esticou a mão para abrir uma das portas, mas foi impedida. Inu Yasha segurou firmemente seu pulso, a empurrou contra a parede e antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, sentiu-se ser beijada de uma maneira delicada, mas ao mesmo tempo desesperada. Vendo que não teria chances, cedeu a tentação de beijar Inu Yasha, e acariciou o pescoço deste com a mão esquerda.

Inu Yasha vendo que conseguira o que queria, soltou o pulso de Kagome, mas empurrou mais seu corpo para frente, com isso, Kagome foi mais empurrada contra a parede, mas naquele momento isso não importava. Acariciava agora a nuca de Inu Yasha com as duas mãos e correspondia ao beijo com a mesma intensidade do outro.

Inu Yasha deslizava suas mãos nas costas de Kagome, mas logo escorregaram um pouco mais e pararam na cintura. Depois de alguns segundo apreciando aquele beijo que parecia ter durado Horas, Inu Yasha soltou Kagome, abriu a porta, e saiu a fechando-a logo em seguida, sem nada falar ou fazer além disso.

Kagome ficara parada e atordoada depois que Inu Yasha a soltara. Será que havia sido usada para satisfazer um simples desejo de Inu Yasha, que amava de verdade Kikyou e não a si? Teria mesmo sido isso? Deslizou ainda encostada à parede, e chorou silenciosamente. "Sim, provavelmente foi isso..." pensava "imaginar que ele me ama, é apenas me iludir...Mas...O que farei agora?"

O que farei...?

Continua...

Nháaaaaa! Enfim, mais um capítulo! Aêeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Hehhhehehehhehe..espero que tenham gostado desse cap (tava meio sem inspiração nenhuma...mas pelo menos saiu alguma coisa né? XD)

**_as garotas:_**

_Obrigada pelos elogios! . voltem sempre e n esqueçam de deixar comment XDDDDDDD_

**_Sango-Web_**

_Oh, miga! Fica assim n! Eu coloquei aquilo apenas para te dar um oi ok? Vc está com muitas idéias? Então me diga ué XDDDD bjões e abraços!_

**_Samy Higurashi:_**

_É verdade. Inu yasha com aquelas toalhas masculinas japonesas (q cá p nóis é mmmmmto reveladora XD) sozinho com a kagome? Pena q ela arranjou uma desculpa p se desfazer dele!_

_Sobre a reportagem..é..vai dar no que falar XDDDD_

**_MaryCelle:_**

_Como c vai? (hj nós nem nos falamos pelo msn..q pena..mas vc deve mesmo estar ocupada n é?) Q isso..eu n sou assim n..meus capítulos nem são perfeitos..modéstia parte, são bons, mas não tudo isso XDDD n sei se atingi suas espectativas de 'juntos em casa sozinhos'..mas eu tentei pelo menos!_

_Sobre melhorar a cada cap...Claro! Senão, como eu vou aprender a atenção de vc´s? XDDDDDDDDDDD_

**_Star Angel Matsuyama:_**

_É verdade..talvez sejamos realmente um pouco parecidas..talvez n..quem sabe...Um dos seus pedidos foi atendido, eles se beijaram! Mas sobre o Hentai...como eu sei que tem pessoas muito novas que lêem a minha fic, eu não posso colocar hentai..mas eu posso insinuar ou colocar um lemon leve..q vc acha? (é a única solução plausível q achei...')_

_Mais uma vez obrigado a todos que comentaram, e aos que não comentaram também. Espero sinceramente que estejam gostando da fic do mesmo modo que gosto de escreve-la!_

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo!_


	5. Bilhetes

Histórias de Uma Mente Sonhadora

Escrito e criado por: Youko Takabayashi 

_No capítulo anterior..._

"Sim, provavelmente foi isso..." pensava "imaginar que ele me ama, é apenas me iludir...Mas...O que farei agora?"

O que farei...?

Kagome acordara não muito bem. Depois de muito preguiçar na cama, foi escrever o que acontecera no dia anterior:

"_(Continuação)_

_Eu estava mesmo precisando escrever. Aconteceu uma coisa horrível comigo...Talvez eu esteja novamente enganada e isso tenha sido uma boa coisa...Mas..eu me sinto como se estivesse dividida..uma parte de mim acha que foi bom, e outra diz que não...Vamos aos fatos:_

_Depois de ter sido interrompida por Inu Yasha (que entrou no meu quarto só de toalha) eu dei as roupas a ele, ele se trocou e fomos para a sala..falamos um pouco sobre o Souta...Ele, depois que falei que Souta morava na Suíça com papai, veio decidido para minha direção, mas antes d'ele conseguir fazer qualquer coisa dei a desculpa de usarmos o computador pois o dia estava tedioso. Ele aceitou resignado e fomos usar...Acabei vendo uma reportagem que falava de nós dois (isso mesmo, NÓS DOIS) no site da facul...A minha vida está acabada..eu sei disso..Sim porque, antes ninguém ligava pra mim, e eu podia 'enfiar o pé na jaca' que ninguém se importava..mas agora...todo mundo sabe que eu existo..Bom, mas voltando a narração..._

_Tudo bem..ele não se importou muito com a reportagem, disse que eram idiotas aqueles que a escreveram. E depois fui ver meu e-mail...Sério..tinham 34 mensagens de pessoas que eu nem sequer sabia quem eram! Tudo bem..deixemos isso passar, vi que Inu Yasha ia falar alguma coisa, mas antes que ele conseguisse, o telefone tocou, era a Sango... Ela me falou sobre a reportagem..e como sempre Inu Yasha estragou tudo..ele falou, ai eu inconscientemente respondi e a Sango escutou... E o pior! Ela vai contar pra TODO MUNDO que ela conhece! Mas se ela fizer isso mesmo eu posso até pensar em falar sobre o que ela sente ao Miroku..é..talvez seja uma boa...Não Kagome! Você não é ruim assim! . '''..._

_Agora...Voltando mais uma vez à narração...Depois disso ficamos em silêncio por um tempo e eu perguntei se ele não queria comer alguma coisa..Ele disse que sim, então eu fui fazer uma torta. A muito custo ele me ajudou, e depois de fazermos a torta, fomos assistir filme..acabamos comendo pizza, pois a torta ia demorar para ficar gelada...Depois que o filme terminou...era...foi a hora em que ele foi embora..._

_Quando fui abrir a porta ele...Ele me beijou...Isso teria sido uma boa coisa se ele tivesse tido uma atitude mais positiva...Mas depois que me beijou ele apenas foi embora sem nada falar...Eu não compreendo...Eu queria tanto que ele gostasse de mim..Queria tanto..mas sei que ele só me beijou porque pareço com a Kikyou...(Claro kagome! Você feia desse jeito, acha que vai conseguir que INU YASHA goste de você? Pelo menos sonhar não mata nem paga...)_

_Acho que não vou escrever mais hoje..Beijos, Kagome."_

E foi o que fez. Durante o dia só ficou deitada, não falava nada, só pensava no que havia ocorrido com ela e Inu Yasha. A noite para Kagome chegara rápido naquele dia, dormiu, e no dia seguinte acordou a muito contragosto para ir a faculdade. Teria um longo dia pela frente.

Andou pesadamente até a cozinha, e abriu a geladeira para ver o que lá dentro havia. Sua mãe já voltara, mas ainda não acordara. A chefe chegou e perguntou:

Kagome meu bem, você que fez uma torta de limão?

Torta de...limão? – Falava lembrando-se agora da torta que fizera com inu yasha – Ah, não! Eu preciso entrega-la!

Calma meu bem! O que houve?

Inu Yasha... a torta... ele saiu... entregar!

O que?

Nada, embrulha essa torta pra viagem e me dá em...quinze minutos?

Claro mas..

Ok! Até daqui a quinze minutos! – falou correndo para o quarto e pensando em como faria para entregar a torta e não chamar atenção ao mesmo tempo...é...teria que chegar cedo.

0.0.0.0

Inu Yasha estava cabisbaixo..Não acreditara no que fizera, e acreditava menos ainda em sua segunda ação. Beijara Kagome sem o consentimento dela, e no fim, acabara indo embora sem palavra dizer. "O que farei?" pensava "Ela com certeza me odeia agora...Não Inu Yasha..você não tem chance..e agora o Naraku vai pegar no seu pé, e a kikyou vai te dar um maldito sermão!"

Estacionou o carro na garagem e viu o carro de Kagome já estacionado "Mas..ela chegou cedo...? Porque...?" Não parou para pensar muito nisso. Saiu do carro, ligou o alarme, trancou a porta e foi correndo para a sala. Quando lá chegou, não havia ninguém. Apenas um embrulho na sua mesa de costume e um bilhete ao lado deste. Dizia:

"_Sinto que sua imagem tenha sido denegrida. (...)_

_Encontrei a torta ainda intacta hoje de manhã na geladeira..A chefe a guardou para mim...Sei que parte dela é por direito sua, pois me ajudou a faze-la._

_Mais uma vez sinto muito, e..espero que não tenha pego um resfriado."_

'Maldito seja o dia em que nasceu Inu Yasha!" reclamava de si mesmo. "Foi tão formal esse bilhete, que aposto como ela nunca mais vai falar comigo...Droga! Maldiçãaao!" esbravejava mentalmente. O dia com certeza seria cheio...

O tempo passou e as pessoas foram chegando. Inu Yasha já havia mandado a cozinheira guardar a torta no freezer para que a torta não ficasse ruim. A aula de matemática passou, mas haviam apenas duas pessoas desatentas à aula:

Kagome..Kagome! Escuta..seu fim de semana foi bom não foi?..hm..aposto que sim..

Miroku..deixa de maldar as coisas! Não houve nada – cochichavam os dois

Silêncio!

S-sim professor! – responderam em uníssono

As coisas não estavam muito boas. Alguém estava mandando bilhetinhos para Kagome, que não estava gostando nada, mas soube que não era a única incomodada, pois inu yasha gritou no meio da sala:

Escuta Sesshoumaru! Se alguém mandar de novo qualquer bilhete pra mim, eu vou fazer questão de matar o infeliz que está mandando!

Inu Yasha, comporte-se. – Sesshoumaru respondeu com a voz macia – e, seja quem for que estiver mandando bilhetes, vai parar ou será expulso da minha aula nas próximas duas provas decisivas.

Feh!

0.0.0.0

O intervalo estava sendo pior que a aula. Todos que passavam pela mesa de Kagome cochichavam alguma coisa e apontavam para ela, como se esta fosse algum tipo de bicho. Estava extremamente desconfortável, queria ser um avestruz, apenas para esconder a cara no primeiro buraco que aparecesse.

Ah, Kagome! Não fica assim vai!

É kagome-chan! Ficar chateada ou envergonhada não vai resolver nada!

Brigada rin, miroku..mas..eu não to mesmo legal..quer dizer...deu pra perceber naquela reportagem que o Inu Yasha me salvou do carro..então eu não acho que deveriam ficar comentando isso direto..

Ah K-Chan! Relaxa! Além do mais, você gosta do inu yasha!

SANGO! CLARO QUE EU NÃO GOSTO DAQUELE GROSSO ARROGANTE!

Ih você ficou toda afetada por..

E eu também não costumo sair com Bruxas feito você.

Inu-Inu Yasha?

Não use muito meu nome porque senão gasta. Eu quero falar com você.. - Todos olharam para os dois – A sós – Completou

Ah, claro!

Certo, certo..

Nossa, como somos distraídos!

É verdade.

Todos saíram e eles dois ficaram a sós. O silêncio reinava até Inu Yasha rompe-lo:

Por que me deixou aquela torta?

Bem porque..metade dela é sua por direito.

Você não precisava trazer.

Bem, eu...

Eu podia ir pegar.

Você.. – Kagome estava surpresa, Inu yasha falando isso? Será que era mais um daqueles seus lapsos de personalidade distorcida? Será mesmo que era isso? – Escuta Inu Yasha você não precisava se preocupar com...

Mas olhem só: os pombinhos! Uns pombinhos apaixonados, conversando na hora do intervalo...Inu Yasha, não quero você assediando quem quer que seja dentro dessa faculdade ouviu bem?

Feh! Que me importa seu macaco nojento? Vi procurar tua turma é me deixa em paz.

Não fale isso Inu Yasha. Sou o coordenador do seu curso, posso até te expulsar se quiser.

Não faria isso porque não quer deixar de m extorquir dinheiro, agora me deixa em paz ok? Adeus.

Narak dessa vez não teve resposta. Saiu calado, indo 'olhar' – Para não dizer bisbilhotar e curiar – outros alunos

Velho desgraçado.

Inu Yasha ele não é velho.

Aquele maldito filho da

Inu Yasha – Kagome falou entre dentes – Seja mais discreto...

Ok, ok, olha Kagome, eu queria te pedir desculpas...

Inu Yasha você...me pedindo DESCULPAS? Não pode ser..você não é o Inu Yasha – brincou pousando as mãos delicadas na testa de Inu Yasha para ver sua temperatura – Você só pode estar doente pra falar uma coisa dessas!

Kagome eu to falando sério – Reclamou tirando as mãos da outra de sua testa – Você agora não sai mais da boca das pessoas...Ainda bem que ninguém sabe daquela outra coisa...

É... – Hesitou – É verdade...

Eu... – Inu Yasha vendo que a fizera ficar triste, não poupou esforços – Foi mal por...Por aquela vez..sei que você não queria aquilo e..

Não se preocupe, eu..eu já estou bem.. – Tratou de desconversar – Escuta Inu Yasha..você também recebeu bilhetes foi?

Sim, mas não falavam coisa com coisa...

Olha o que mandaram pra mim...

"_Kagome, você ainda acha que ficará com o melhor? Pois saiba que não, pois eu vou mandar alguém para acabar com a sua felicidade. Você e seu 'amorzinho' repugnante vão pagar..."_

Ué. O meu é a continuação desse daí...

"_Tudo o que fizeram para me impedir de ficar com quem amo. É culpa de vocês, e vocês serão separados da maneira mais lenta e dolorosa possível._

_Tomem cuidado,_

_Destruidora de corações."_

_-_Ela não tinha um nomezinho melhor não?

Acho que não, mas o que você acha?

Sei lá...

'Sei lá'? Você não tem mais nada interessante pra falar não?

Não 'senhor das respostas'! Não sou feito você que mesmo para as coisas mais fúteis tem uma resposta, muitas vezes grossa, para tudo!

Fúteis? Grossas? Eu só dou minha opinião!

POIS DEVIA GUARDÁ-LAS PORA VOCÊ SEU IMBECIL!

VOCÊ QUE É UMA BRUXA VELHA E FEIA!

OLHA LÁ COMO FALA!

FALO COMO EU BEM ENTENDER!

NOJENTO!

IDIOTA!

CACHORRO!

BRUXA!

A 'conversa' terminou aí. O sinal tocou e os dois voltaram para suas salas, ao sair, ficaram competindo para ver quem chegaria mais rápido em casa. Kagome ganhara a primeira rodada, mas aquele dia estava apenas começando...

Continua...

_Gomeeeeeeeeeeen! Eu estava tão sem inspiração (tenho tido tanta coisa pra fazer..o exame de sangue hoje foi ótimo, não tenho nada (pra variar né XD) e estou gripada...Ai já viram..escrever enquanto se está doente e sem inspiração é dose!..._

_Sei que esse capítulo não ficou muito bom..(dá pra sentir! Me deixem críticas pleeeeease!)_

_Boooooooom..vamos aos comments XD_

**_CaHh Kinomoto:_**

_CaHh! Obrigada por comentar..q isso! Te conheço XDDDD hauahuauhuah eu tenho até uma fic sua nos meus favoritos! XDDDDDD adoro como vc escreve XDDD bjos! E volte sempre!_

**_Ju Higurashi:_**

_Claro q o inu tem uma justificativa..mas essa só vem no próximo ca! Tem q ler pra saber! Hahaha.brigada pelo elogio e volte sempre!_

**_Samy Higurashi:_**

_Com certeza ela é meio burrinha Samy! Se fosse eu tinha aproveitado! Hahhahahahaha Mas, c num acha q ela está certa em pensar q ele n a ama? (afinal, ele vive com a Kikyou né? XD) Bjoooos e até!_

**_Star Angel Matsuyama:_**

_É verdade..talvez tenhamos alguma semalhança n é? Sobre o lemon..vc é a segunda pessoa que pede lemon! Acho que eu vou acabar colocando (se a imaginação permitir, claro..sei escrever, mas tenho q introduzir isso a fic né? XD) as o q foi q houve na sua fic? **Curiosa** contaaa, mas se n quiser tudo bem _

**_Terry:_**

_Obrigada pelo elogio, volte quando der ok? Hehehheheh_

**_mk-chan160:_**

_Claro, claro, continuarei e postarei sempre o mais breve possível (mas tem também a questão da inspiração, que tem que ser levado em conta!) Minha mente é realmente uma mente sonhadora não é? Hahahahahha que bom que gosta tanto da minha fic! (se continuar assim, vou me motivar bastante sempre! XD) _

_Espero que continuem gostando assim da fic! Mas se tiverem alguma reclamação, crítica ou sugestão..já sabem, podem falar!_

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo!_


	6. Dia Agitado I

Histórias de Uma Mente Sonhadora

Escrito e criado por: Youko Takabayashi 

Tadaimah!

Bem vinda de volta querida! Deve estar cansada..vá tomar um banho e descansar!

Ok mãe..Vou pra o meu quarto...

Ok!

Kagome não estava cansada. Estava desanimada. Aquele bilhete não podia significar boa coisa, não mesmo...

0.0.0.0

Inu Yasha chegou em casa e foi direto postar no blog:

"_Post do dia:_

_Hoje o dia está sendo difícil..desde ontem não posto, mas vou narrar tudo aqui..._

_Anteontem eu e kagome passamos o dia juntos – Na casa dela – Não houve muita coisa interessante..Não até chegar a hora d'eu ir embora...Nós acabamos por nos beijar (na realidade, fui eu quem a beijou...) e..eu devo admitir que..Nossa..foi o melhor beijo que eu poderia dar em alguém, – Talvez seja porque eu gosto dela..mas na visão crítica, ela beija muito bem mesmo assim – Com certeza foi. Bom, mas voltando à narração..Eu a beijei e depois..Depois eu..Bem, eu sai sem falar nada. Eu sei que não deveria ter feito isso (E me arrependo amargamente também), mas eu simplesmente saí. Não sei o que houve comigo naquela hora, porque eu simplesmente não consegui pensar em mais nada a não ser sair dali o mais rápido possível._

_Hoje ela me entregou uma parte de uma torta de limão que fizemos juntos..Eu fiquei triste porque ela foi tão formal.. – Claro que eu não demonstrei nada – Acho que ela ainda está magoada por eu ter feito aquilo (Quem não ficaria?)...Depois ficamos sabendo que nós dois tínhamos recebido um bilhete (era apenas um, mas a mensagem estava 'dividida'). Dizia: _

"_Kagome, você ainda acha que ficará com o melhor? Pois saiba que não, pois eu vou mandar alguém para acabar com a sua felicidade. Você e seu 'amorzinho' repugnante vão pagar... Tudo o que fizeram para me impedir de ficar com quem amo. É culpa de vocês, e vocês serão separados da maneira mais lenta e dolorosa possível._

_Tomem cuidado,_

_Destruidora de corações."_

_Kagome me perguntou se a pessoa que escreveu isso não tinha um nick melhor (ela tem razão.. 'Destruidora de Corações? Pura falta de criatividade!)_

_Essa pessoa – Seja ela quem for – Deve ser levada bastante a sério..Porque hoje em dia ninguém seria tão imbecil para fazer uma brincadeira de mau gosto com aquilo escrito. Mas temos que Kagome não a tenha levado a sério – Ela é muito ingênua – E isso me preocupa mais ainda...Principalmente porque, se Kagome está pensando isso, significa que ela não sente nada por mim! Não..ela deve sentir alguma coisa por mim afinal..Ela correspondeu ao beijo..._

_Depois nós acabamos brigando (como sempre) porque ela quase nunca tem algum comentário que preste. Mas eu sei que ela está certa..às vezes eu faço comentários grossos – Mas fazer o que? Eu tenho que manter as aparências...Ficamos competindo durante toda a manhã feito crianças, e ela acabou ganhando na 'corrida' (Tínhamos apostado quem ia chegar mais rápido em casa..) To precisando trocar de carro...Talvez uma Ferrari...A Mercedes dela não iria ganhar de uma Ferrari..._

_Vou parando por aqui, se tiver alguma coisa interessante pra falar, eu posto."_

Fechou o laptop e foi ao Shopping andar um pouco. Acabou encontrando Kagome e 'a turma', pra variar. "Droga" Pensou "Nunca encontro ela sem ninguém por perto.." reclamava consigo mesmo. Nunca tinha a chance de encontrar Kagome só. Mas teria que, como sempre, manter as aparências. Chegou com uma cara de deboche e entrou na fila do cinema em que eles estavam. Comprou ingresso para o mesmo filme, uma pipoca e um refrigerante enormes e entrou na sala; Kagome e os outros já estavam lá – Embora ela tivesse ficado bastante afastada dos outros por culpa da grande quantidade de pessoas que estava dentro do cinema – Por isso sentou-se bem ao lado dela:

Onde está o lobo fedido? – Perguntou sussurrando para não chamar à atenção de ninguém – Achei que você não perderia a chance de vir paquera-lo. – Sorriu debochado. Estava odiando ter que falar aquilo, mas o que faria? Sua reputação sempre estava em jogo quando se tratava de Kagome.

Não veio, ainda está viajando com Ayame..Mas e você? – também sussurrava – Onde está a sua amada Kikyou?

Eu não sou obrigado a ficar saindo com ela. – Reclamou – Saio quando quiser, e com quem quiser.

Eu sempre achei que namorados iam ao cinema juntos.

E saem. Mas quem te assegura que sou namorado da Kikyou?

Você sempre está com ela – Respondeu, e Inu Yasha pode sentir uma ponta de raiva no tom de voz

Mas eu não sou namorado dela...Espera...Você não está com ciúmes, está? – Um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seus lábios

Claro que não! – Ela retrucou um pouco ruborizada – Eu teria ciúmes de alguém como você?

Ora, quem sabe? - Seu sorriso aumentara.

A conversa parou pois o filme começava. Durante algum tempo ficaram sem fazer nada, apenas assistindo. Mas depois de alguns minutos, olharam-se demoradamente e Inu Yasha ameaçou:

Aposto como consigo comer a pipoca muito mais rápido que você.

Haha, vai nessa, eu posso comer quinze pipocas dessa muito antes de você.

Aposta?

Claro.

Ótimo!

E assim fizeram. Comeram, comeram e comeram, até que a pipoca acabou. Haviam terminado ao mesmo tempo. Resolveram então que quem comesse mais coisas até o filme terminar ganhariam a aposta, e quem perdesse faria qualquer coisa que o outro quisesse. Kagome ficou um pouco apreensiva com essa proposta, mas logo cedeu.

Ficaram comendo doces, tomando refrigerante e outras coisas durante todo o filme, e quando este terminou, 'a turma' apareceu para atrapalha-los. Estavam todos na praça de alimentação conversando alegremente. Depois de algum tempo, Rin despediu-se alegando que tinha um encontro e por isso deveria ir logo. Mais tarde, Sango e Miroku fizeram o mesmo.

Depois de tanto comerem, Inu Yasha e Kagome estavam cheios, e resolveram que a aposta continuaria no fliperama. A disputa estava acirrada. Kagome era boa, mas Inu Yasha também era, isso não podia ser negado. Enquanto Kagome dava um ataque, inu yasha dava dois, mas kagome defendia e atacava de novo. Por fim, acabaram ficando novamente empatados, então foram para o 'acerta a minhoca' para ver quem fazia mais pontos. Inu Yasha pegou um martelo, Kagome o outro e começaram a jogar. Nenhum dos dois queria perder, pois se perdessem, teriam de fazer qualquer coisa pedida pelo vencedor. Inu Yasha ganhara na quantidade de pontos, pois tinha mais reflexo e mais velocidade.

Kagome não queria ter de se sujeitar aos desejos de Inu Yasha, por isso pediu revanche, mas ele não aceitou e apenas disse:

Feh! Você perdeu! Admita! Já é fim de tarde, é melhor irmos pra casa antes que fique tarde.

Mas e a apos–

Eu vou cobrar o que quero assim que chegarmos em casa. Você aceita isso?

Inu Yasha..é muito perigoso aceitar essas coisas que você fala..Mas..Ok, eu aceito só ser cobrada quando chegarmos em casa...

Ótimo. Você não vai se arrepender...E se isso acontecer..Bom..Vai ser muito tarde pra voltar atrás.

Kagome estava muito apreensiva. Fora para casa o mais lentamente possível, tentando pegar todos os sinais fechados do Shopping até a sua casa, mas isso não foi possível, já que Inu Yasha estava sempre atrás dela, impedindo-a de diminuir a velocidade.

Chegou em casa e estacionou o carro lentamente – Pois Inu Yasha já a estava esperando na porta da garagem – Para ganhar mais tempo. Quando terminou virou-se para Inu Yasha e constatou que este estava com um sorriso malicioso enorme. Deu meio passo para trás, enquanto ele dava dois passo em sua direção.

I-Inu Yasha..O que você...Disse que ia querer mesmo? – Perguntou tentando descobrir o que teria de fazer

Ah, mas eu não disse ainda – Respondeu com a voz macia. Kagome estava ruborizada, e ele a achava linda daquele jeito. – Eu vou simplesmente fazer o que quero.

Voc..Você vai fazer...? Mas..

E isso não é bom? Eu vou lhe poupar o trabalho de fazer o que quero – Falava enquanto se aproximava. Já encurralara Kagome quando continuou – E..Sabe..Não acho que vá se arrepender...

Dependendo do que for, eu vou e muito...

Está tão hesitante..Não está com medo do que eu possa fazer está?

Cla-claro que não! Mas não é comum me cobrarem uma aposta me prendendo contra a parede da minha garagem...

Ah..Sei... – Foi descendo o rosto e se aproximando ao de Kagome. Quando seus lábios já estavam quase colados, sussurrou – Mas eu ainda vou cobrar... – E a beijou. Tão intensamente quanto o último beijo, mas dessa vez ele estava bem mais carinhoso que antes. Ficou feliz ao ver que era correspondido novamente com a mesma intesidade.

Kagome não entendia aquilo. Estava óbvio que era um beijo que ele queria, mas não sabia o por que dele estar tão carinhoso. Afinal..Aquilo tudo para ele não passava de uma aposta para faze-la ficar constrangida, ou futuramente chantageada? Era isso que pensava até o momento, mas quando sentiu Inu Yasha aprofundar mais o beijo começou a duvidar. Depois de alguns minutos se separaram e ele finalmente falou:

E então? – Riu curioso – Você se arrepende?

Eu..É..Eu..Eu acho que...Que não..

Eu sabia. Mas você ainda me deve uma.

Te devo? – Espantou-se – Como assim?

Eu ainda não disse o que queria na aposta.

Mas você..Você não queria um beijo?

Feh! Quem disse isso? – Perguntou debochado e andando lentamente na direção de casa – Eu te beijei, mas não falei que era isso que eu queria de quem perdeu a aposta.

E então o que é?

Quando chegar a hora certa eu vou te falar o que é.

Mas então não vai ser válido!

Claro que vai! Aposta é aposta! Quem perdeu tem que agüentar!

Droga – Sussurrou – E agora?

Eu ouvi isso! E agora nada Kagome. Espere q verá. – Terminou de dizer isso e entrou em casa deixando Kagome sozinha.

...Melhor eu entrar..

Kagome não sabia, mas havia alguém a espionando:

E então..Inu Yasha já começou a agir não? Perfeito. Tudo fica mais interssante assim. – Um homem de cabelos ondulados e um rosto malicioso falava enquanto via tudo em uma espécie de 'espelho'.

E então? O que tem de novo? – Falou uma mulher com longos cabelos negros e uma expressão fria – Ele fez alguma coisa é?

Sim, fez – Respondeu puxando-a para mais perto de si – Mas não se preocupe, ele não é uma ameaça.

Tomara que esteja certo...

Continua...

_Nháaaaaaaaaaa! Genteeee! Brigada a todos pelos pedidos de melhora (recebi bastante) e funcionou! Já estou ótima! Curada! XDDDD Bom, as novidades são.:O Midway Mall vai abrir hoje (26/04) e eu fui convidada para ir..Vou conhecer o Rick Martin! (num é legal?) XDDD, agora, vamos as respostas dos comments hehehhhhehehe:_

_**Izabelly:**_

_Sim, ai está o resto do dia! Hehehehehe Mas não sei se ficou tão interessante quanto o esperado XDDD espero que nos visite sempre!_

_**Ju Higurashi:**_

_Vc ta certa hahahahahah se eles dessem o braço a torcer a fic não continuaria! XDD e a segunda opção está certa também hahahahahaha Sobre os impulsos do Inu..hhhhhm...to dando um jeito nisso já! (acho que deu pra perceber não é? Heheheh) e..aff! tb tô doida pra ler logo os próximos capítulos hahahahahhaha_

_**Terry:**_

_Brigada pelos elogios! Sei que tenho demorado um pouo a postar, mas acho que daqui pra o fim da semana já tem mais um cap pronto! É verdade, nos vemos no próximo cap! XDDD_

_**Star Angel Matsuyama:**_

_Nossa, vc ta sem moral? PQ? Vc escreve muito bem! (eu li a fic que vc recomendou . muito boa) hauahuhau sobre querer 'ver' (leia-se ler XDD) eles se beijando mais uma vez, ai está! (aff..eu adoro seguir os conselhos dos leitores..acho q eu tenho algum problema hahahaha) espero que enha gostado!_

_**Raissinha:**_

_Meu Hades amado! Fã? Q isso! Mereço n XDDD Brigada pelos elogios, e que pena que vc ficou triste por ter acabado rápido! (mas aqui está o outro cap prontinho! XDDD) bjos e volte sempre! XDDDD_

_**CAHh Kinomoto:**_

_Hahahahah nesse cap. não fui muito má com ela não, mas quem sabe no próximo eu não seja? (vai que eu tenho um impulso maligno ou coisa parecida né XDD) Sobre quem é a dona do bilhete..hhhm..Você vai ter que esperar alguns capítulos pra saber hahahahaha é segredo! (é mentira, a verdade é que eu ainda não sei quem é hahahahahha) beijos!_

_**Mali Higurashi:**_

_Nossa a família Higurashi é grande! (a Takabayashi tb...fazer o q? XD) Hahahahahah vc n achou droga nenhuma? Releve! É q essa escritora louca (ou seja, eu) tem algum problema; toda vez q eu escrevo ou faço qualquer coisa, sempre encontro algum defeito hehehehehhe (mania de perfeição é dureza XDD) Que bom que está gostando! Volte sempre (e n esqueça de deixar comentários hahahaha)_

_**Sakura-Chan:**_

_É verdade, essa pessoa está numa crise de criatividade maior que a minha! Hahahahahah mas quem sabe ao longo dos próximos cap ela não melhore o nick né? XDDDD_

_**Samy Higurashi:**_

_(Mais uma da família! Aêeeeee! XDDD) Que bom que gostou do cap hahahahah é mesmo..é uma folgadinha essa que mandou o bilhete! Se tem dor de cotovelo vá reclamar em algum barzinho e não com nossos protagonistas n? Hahahah gente que num tem o que fazer é assim mesmo XD bjos e até o próximo cap!_

_Aff..desculpem esse capítulo ter saído um pouco menor que antes, mas é que eu precisava colocar apenas coisas importantes para o capítulo..sabem como é XD o motivo d'eu não ter explicado com detalhes o beijo deles, é porque eu queria deixar a imaginação de vocês rolar (às vezes eu acho meio chato quando ta tudo explicado, porque eu não posso imaginar a cena do jeito que eu quero sem sair da história, ou mudar alguma coisa, então achei que vocês se sentissem assim também, pelo menos algumas vezes XDD) quem leu até aqui, obrigada e não esqueça de deixar comments XDDD quem não leu, obrigado também, pelo menos visitou a minha fic hahahahahahhah_

_Muito abrigada mais uma vez pelos pedidos de melhora! Um beijo a todos vocês, leitores!_

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! Até lá!_


	7. Dia Agitado II

Histórias de Uma Mente Sonhadora

Escrito e criado por: Youko Takabayashi 

"_Querido diário..._

_Inu Yasha..Ele...Ele me beijou! Meu deus...Como eu vou..ai..sem nem o que fazer! Nós nos encontramos no shopping, e acidentalmente fomos assistir o mesmo filme...enquanto os créditos passavam ele falou que não tinha nada com a Kikyou! (O que é muito bom para mim..Ai! No que é que eu to pensando?) e depois fomos assistir o filme..não sei quanto tempo passou, mas sei que pareceu ser uma eternidade pra mim (afinal..sango e miroku tiveram que ficar longe pois a seção estava cheia e acabei ficando sentada a lado dele...) e acabamos fazendo uma aposta...quem comesse mais coisas ia ganhar, e o perdedor deveria fazer qualquer coisa que o ganhador quisesse (como sempre..) depois ficamos empanturrados, e resolvemos jogar..o Inu Yasha ganhou infelimente..._

_Quando chegamos em casa (fui praticamente escoltada por ele) Inu Yasha disse que ia ele mesmo fazer o que queria para "Me poupar o trabalho de fazer" como ele mesmo disse. E ele acabou me beijando..De início eu achei que o que ele queria era me beijar, mas...Vejo que não era..Vou colocar aqui nosso diálogo:_

"_-E então? – Ele riu curioso – Você se arrepende?_

_-Eu..É..Eu..Eu acho que...Que não.._

_-Eu sabia. Mas você ainda me deve uma._

_-Te devo? – Espantei-me nessa hora – Como assim?_

_-Eu ainda não disse o que queria na aposta._

_-Mas você..Você não queria um beijo?_

_-Feh! Quem disse isso? – Ele perguntou debochado e andouo lentamente na direção de casa – Eu te beijei, mas não falei que era isso que eu queria de quem perdeu a aposta._

_-E então o que é?_

_-Quando chegar a hora certa eu vou te falar o que é._

_-Mas então não vai ser válido!_

_-Claro que vai! Aposta é aposta! Quem perdeu tem que agüentar!_

_-Droga – Sussurrei – E agora?_

_-Eu ouvi isso! E agora nada Kagome. Espere q verá. – Ele terminou de dizer isso e entrou em casa deixando me deixando sozinha._

_-...Melhor eu entrar.."_

_Fico aqui imaginando..O que será que ele vai querer como prêmio da aposta..Embora tenha ficado chateada em saber que o que ele queria não era o beijo, tenho que admitir que beija-lo uma segunda vez serviu de prova...Os beijos dele realmente são maravilhosos...E...Ai Kagomeeee! Você está pensando em coisas que não deve de novoooooo! Melhor que parar por hoje._

_Beijos Kagome"_

A noite já caíra quando Kagome parou de escrever. Dia cheio aquele..Mas sabia que um novo dia ainda chegaria, e nesse dia, Inu Yasha diria o que queria. "Bem..Ele não falou explicitamente que seria amanhã que diria o que queria como prêmio mas...Sub-entende-se isso não é...?" Adormeceu com esses pensamentos.

0.0.0.0

Mais uma maravilhosa noite de sono se passara, e mais uma vez Kagome acordara revigorada, se sentindo uma nova pessoa. Não tinha estado muito bem nesses últimos dias, era verdade, mas estava estranhamente bem aquela manhã:

Ah..Que dia liiindo!

Acordou de bom humor meu bem? – A mãe de Kagome perguntou com o habitual sorriso doce

Sim mamãe..Melhor que nunca! – "Afinal, beijei inu yasha não é?" completou em pensamentos – O que temos para o café?

O que quiser meu bem – Sorriu lindamente mais uma vez

E...Vou ficar com um iogurte e vou indo..Como na facul! – Andou levemente até o carro e saiu

0.0.0.0

Inu Yasha acordara decidido. Diria o que queria aquela manhã e Kagome não teria como recusar, afinal, perdera a aposta. Entrou no carro e foi rapidamente para a faculdade, ao lá chegar, encontrou Kagome sentada em sua cadeira habitual, era aula de Matemática:

Kagome..

AH! Bom dia Inu Yasha! Como passou a noite?

Bem mas..Kagome – Falou apressadamente sentando-se ao lado dela – Eu queria falar sobre on–

Inu Yasha?

Ki-Kikyou? – Perguntou um pouco espantado – O que faz aqui?

Vim te levar daqui.

Mas minha aula hoje é aqui. O Sesshoumaru lembra?

Mas ele falou que vai dar aula no Auditório hoje.

Claro, eu vou pra lá daqui a pouco e...

Não – Não importava o que acontecesse, sua voz saía sempre inalterável e fria – Ele já está lá e quer que você vá agora.

Bem eu..Eu também vou, não quero perder aula de matemática.. – Kagome já percebera o clima ficando tenso, então resolvera acabar logo com aquilo – Bem Inu Yasha, nos falamos depois. – Disfarçou com um grande sorriso e saiu da sala

Droga Kikyou... – Inu Yasha resmungou depois de kagome sair – Você tinha que vir justo agora?

Sinto muito mas Sesshoumaru me pediu para leva-lo a qualquer custo. – Sua vos saía mais fria que de costume

Sei..Vamos logo então...

Inu Yasha passou todas as quatro primeiras aulas tentando falar com Kagome, mas era sempre interrompido, mas parecia que no intervalo isso iria mudar...Pelo menos era o que pensava:

Kagome..

Ah, Inu Yasha! O que você queria me falar mesmo?

Eu queria te falar sobre a–

K-Chaaaaan!

Kagome-chan!

Kagome-Chan!

Kagomeziinha!

Era só o que me faltava..Você na se cansa com todos falando seu nome não?

Ah..Bem..Com o tempo..Você se acostuma..

K-Chan! O que você e o INU YASHA estão fazendo SOZINHOS, JUNTOS na hora do intervalo?

Na-nada Sango-chan! Ele estava apenas me falando que Sesshoumaru me mandou estudar mais, não é Inu Yasha?

Claro..Vou Indo agora – Disse um pouco derrotado – nos vemos por ai bruxa.

Baka

Eu ouvi isso.

"Mais Uma vez, nada deu certo" pensava chateado. Depois da aula, foi para casa, mas resolveu não incomodar kagome, por isso foi escrever em seu blog:

"_Post do dia:_

_Faz um tempo que não posto..Tenho postado muito pouco ultimamente...Bom...Ontem fui ao shopping e acabei encontrando Kagome. Nós assistimos ao mesmo filme e acabamos fazendo uma aposta (quem comesse mais ganhava, depois ficamos empanturrados e fomos ao fliperama e então eu ganhei) que era bem simples..típico clichê. Quem perdesse, deveria fazer qualquer coisa para quem ganhou. Como e ganhei, ela deveria fazer qualquer coisa para mim..mas acabei sendo mais ousado e acabei por beija-la (Que maravilhoso beijo! Como da outra vez, fui correspondido, mas parece que dessa vez consegui ser carinhoso.)_

_Deveria realmente dizer a ela o que quero..E eu tentei! Mas todas as vezes que eu tentava era interrompido. Primeiro pela Kikyou, depois pelo 'grupinho'...Não sei mais o que faço. Não quero interromper a Kagome porque ela está e casa..Deve estar descansando.. Tentarei ao máximo falar o que quero amanhã..Ou quem sabe ainda hoje..."_

0.0.0.0

E então Ban? Você já chegou? – Uma mulher de olhos vermelhos falava ao telefone

Sim, estou no aeroporto..Já está tudo pronto? – Um homem de voz imponente e sotaque pesado respondeu do outro lado.

Sim, a que horas você pode vir aqui?

Já estou no carro..Acho que em uns 30min estou ai.

Ótimo..Preciso mesmo de você por aqui...

Ele já apareceu?

Você o verá assim que começar tudo.

Tem certeza?

Absoluta, não fique me enchendo.

Ok então..Mas sabe como adoro te irritar.

Percebo.

Tenho que desligar, te vejo daqui a alguns minutos. Até.

Até.

0.0.0.0

"_(Post, continuação) Mais tarde.._

_Ok, ok, eu não consegui. Tentei ligar para ela, mas acabei falando da prova da próxima semana. Eu deveria ter falado algo mais consistente, mas não consegui. Sei que estou parecendo um garotinho novato no assunto, que não sabe mesmo o que fazer...Estou tentando mudar isso, mas aquele sorriso dela me faz perder toda a moral! Não é a toa que o que eu quero...Deixa pra lá, ainda vou conseguir o que quero."_

Inu Yasha estava dividido. Uma parte sua detestava tudo isso, outra gostava, ficava maravilhada, a outra não sabia o que fazer, a outra teimava e ia contra todas as outras, achando que era melhor desistir de tudo, mas era minoria, por isso não ganhou dos outros sentimentos. Inu Yasha não sabia o que pensar.

"Mas amanhã não importa o que aconteça, eu vou falar com ela."

0.0.0.0

E então?

Ele está a caminho.

Finalmente. Já estava chateado com tanta espera...

Ele realmente demorou, mas foi porque seu vôo atrasou.

Ele realmente é pontual.

Com certeza...Já está tudo arrumado – A mulher falava olhando uma prancheta – O que vai fazer?

Me divertir...

Como sempre?

Não..dessa vez é especial...

0.0.0.0

O dia aquela manhã estava muito mais bonito que de costume. Tudo estava belo, os pássaros cantando, o céu sem nuvens, tudo propício para Inu Yasha. Sim, naquele dia não iria falhar, não podia.

Chegou a sala de computação e mal prestou atenção à aula. Seu corpo estava ali, mas seus pensamentos estavam muito longe.

0.0.0.0

Kagome acordara muito bem naquele dia. Estava um pouco apreensiva, não sabia porque, mas em parte, sabia que era porque inu yasha não falara o que queria na aposta, e sabia que essa coisa que ele queria falar era justamente sobre a aposta. 'Felizmente só teremos uma aula juntos hoje..." pensava enquanto entrava na sala "mais ainda assim, temos uma aula..."

O dia se passou como sempre, menos, claro, a aula de Química – Que foi um tormento para Kagome. – Além doa olhares de Inu Yasha, De quinze em quinze minutos recebia um bilhetinho da tal 'destruidora de corações' "Que por sinal ainda não conseguiu um nomezinho melhor..." pensava enquanto lia o novo bilhete que recebera – Aquele já era o terceiro.

"_Kagome, Você está feliz não está? Sei o que você tem feito. Pode apreciar as últimas horas da sua felicidade patética, pois meu plano já está em andamento. Ele já chegou e estará aqui a qualquer momento._

_Aguarde e verá,_

_Destruidora de Corações"_

Aquilo já estava quase virando uma perseguição. Kagome estava começando a se assustar, afinal, a pessoa que mandava todos esses bilhetinhos estava dentro da sala certo? Mas quem seria? Quem era essa pessoa que mandava esses bilhete, e por quem vinham? Quem os colocava em sua mesa?Era a primeira vez que parara para pensar nisso. De momentos em momentos, começou a olhar em volta, para tentar encontrar a autora daqueles bilhetes ameaçadores.

0.0.0.0

"O que está acontecendo a Kagome?" Inu Yasha se perguntava. Já fazia um certo tempo desde que começara a perceber que Kagome estava desconfiada olhando a todo momento para os lados a procura de algo. Parecia assustada e desnorteada. Deu graças quando um trabalho em dupla – que seria escolhida a dedo pela professora para não criar 'grupinhos de conversa' – foi passado. E por pura sorte, ou destino, caíra justamente com Kagome. Mostrou-se chateado, para assim, tirar qualquer suspeita da professora. Quando se sentou de frente para Kagome, vendo que está mesmo com sua presença ainda estava desconfiada, começou a conversa:

Kagome, o que você tem? – Perguntou fingindo estar anotando algo para o trabalho.

Bilhetes...

Bilhetes?

Sim..Tem alguém me mandando bilhetes a todo momento..Deveria estar aqui dentro, mas não consigo encontrar ninguém suspeito...

Pergunte a quem te entregou então.

Não posso...

Por que?

Porque eles simplesmente aparecem na minha mesa em algum momento de distração...

Como?

Ssssh...a professora não Pode ouvir..

Ah! Quero falar com você depois da aula...

Claro...

E sobre os bilhetes..Eu...Depois eu quero vê-los.

Ah...Ok...Eu acho.. – Respondeu um pouco encabulada.

A aula terminou e Kagome estava até feliz por saber que Inu Yasha se preocupava, ou pelo menos demonstrava isso. Andou um pouco e depois parou nas _rosquinhas. _Esperou por Inu Yasha por alguns momentos e depois achou melhor ir embora e falar com ele em casa mesmo, quando um rapaz que aparentava ter seus 20, 21 anos, pele bronzeada, cabelos longos, negros e brilhantes presos numa trança que ia até os joelhos, farta franja partida no meio e uma cruz desenhada na testa, falou consigo:

Perdoe minha intromissão, mas...Poderia me informar onde fica a coordenação?

Ah sim claro, ela fica..

AH, mais uma vez me perdoe, mas poderia me dizer seu nome?

Claro, sou Kagome..E você é...?

Bankotsu, prazer senhorita kagome – Falou o rapaz tomando-lhe a mão direita e beijando-a – Sou o aluno transferido...

Ah..Estavam aparecendo alguns boatos sobre uma transferência..Mas não sabia que era você..O prazer é todo meu! – Por um momento Kagome achou ter visto um brilho diferente nos olhos de Bankotsu, mas afastou esses pensamentos.

Kagome indicou a coordenação, contudo, Bankotsu ficou para conversar durante mais alguns minutos. Mas quando se levantou para ir embora, o sinal tocou e todos os outros alunos saíram em disparada, fazendo um tumulto onde estavam, e um deles acabou batendo em Bankotsu, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e acidentalmente cair em cima de Kagome bem na hora em que Inu Yasha chegara para falar com esta:

Kagome... – Seus olhos se abriram o máximo, não podia acreditar no que via – Você está... – Não podia ser possível, simplesmente não podia, logo agora que tudo que fizera dera certo... – Como... – Não podia ser verdade, mas o que Inu Yasha via era bem real. O aluno novo estava beijando Kagome!

Continua...

_Gomen de novo genteee! (sou uma desgraçada mesmo..nunca consigo manter um prazo..-.-') Mas finalmentre postei o novo capítulo..Como podem ver, várias coisas começaram a acontecer..(Siiiiim aqueles outros capítulos foram só a ponta do iceberg ahahahahahahahah) a hiatória começou agooooora hehehehehehhe...Ah! Eu descrevi bem o Bankotsu? _

_Antes de mais nada, tenho uma pergunta, vão pensando e me respondam: Quem eram aqueles dois que conversavam? (deu pra perceber que tem uma cena em que eu não descrevo ninguém. Quero saber se você descobrem quem é!) Bom, pra compensar o atraso e o capítulo anterior que foi pequeno, fiz um cap de sete páginas pra vocês hehehehe aproveitem! XDDDDD_

_Agora, vamos aos comeeeents!_

_**Samy Higurashi:**_

_Siiim! Finalmente! Tava na hora da Kagome começar a notar não é? Hahahahah _

_**Sango-Web:**_

_Migaaaaaa, hahuahuauhau sim, eu tenho aparecido pouco no MSN..mas acho que quando eu entro vc n está on ;.; ...Sobre os beijos..Siiiiiiim, teremos beijos e o momento 'love' q vc pediu XDDDD (c sabe q eu adoro seguir seus conselhos huauaahuaua) tb to cum saudades de vc! _

_C ta sem inspiração? Nháaaaaaa eu tb! Fica assim n miga! Mas vou ver se eu tenho um as idéias(q prestem, claro XD) e te digo!_

_Kissu Kissu!_

_**Ju Higurashi:**_

_Hahahahahahah olha..como ele vai pedir né? Vai demorar bastante viu...Pq..vô te contar..Ainda vai ter muuita coisa pela frente p ele poder falar o que quer XDDDD Sobre quem era que estava espiando eles...iiiiiih..vc vai ter que quebrar a cabeça p descobrir agora duas coisas! Quem era que estava espiando eles e a pergunta que eu fiz no início do free talk XDDD Bjão grandeeeee!_

_**Terry:**_

_Continuei! Continuei! XDDDD hehehhehe espero q vc goste! Bjuus!_

_**GataFofuxa( ):**_

_Brigada por comentar na minha fic (e que bom que gosta!) volte sempre e n esqueça de comentar XDDDDDD bjos!_

_**Mali Higurashi:**_

_Sim, sim, o inu é muito aproveitador XDDD mas pena q vc n viu o que ele queria né? (vai demorar um pokin p ele falar o q quer, mas ele vai falar XD) e o que ele quer n é...(censurado..Sim, eu tb tenho mente poluída XD) é né? C´s queriam q eu ficasse boa do resfriado logo p escrever mais rápido! To sabendo qual é a de vc´s XDDDDDD_

_Claro, pode me adicionar no MSN se quiser .estarei sempre à disposição...Sobre me chamar de You-Chan...É claro..Que SIM XDDDDDDD claro que pode me chamar de You-Chan, muita gente me chama assim hehehe bjões (tb adorei vc 8D)_

_Heheh Gente, não esqueçam, eu quero a resposta que eu fiz ok? Vão pensando aí!_

_**P.S: Rosquinhas são mesas em forma de círculo, só que elas tem no centro um 'buraco' e neste tem uma árvore, é muito bonito e bastante ecológico XDDDD**_


	8. Nova música, jogo novo

Histórias de Uma Mente Sonhadora

Escrito e criado por: Youko Takabayashi 

_**No Capítulo Anterior...**_

Kagome... – Seus olhos se abriram o máximo, não podia acreditar no que via – Você está... – Não podia ser possível, simplesmente não podia, logo agora que tudo que fizera dera certo... – Como... – Não podia ser verdade, mas o que Inu Yasha via era bem real. O aluno novo estava beijando Kagome!

O dia seguinte amanhecera nublado. A previsão do tempo dizia que a chuva continuaria pelas próximas duas semanas, e que todos tomassem bastante cuidado.

Inu Yasha não estava nem ai. Levantou-se e sentou-se na frente do computador para começar a escrever o post:

"_Post do dia:_

_O que eu temia aconteceu. Kagome realmente gosta de outro alguém. Não deveria estar reclamando, afinal..ela nunca soube que eu gostava dela mesmo...Vou narrar o que aconteceu..._

_Eu estava indo falar com ela sobre o que eu queria da aposta, quando o sinal tocou. Inicialmente uma torrente de alunos me impediu de ver Kagome, mas depois que estes saíram da frente eu pude ver. O aluno transferido – Sei que era ele, pois quinze minutos antes tinha me perguntado onde era a praça de alimentação – E kagome estavam se beijando. Ele por cima dela. Rapidamente ela se separou dele e tentou vir até mim para se 'explicar', mas tenho meu orgulho, então fui embora dali sem ao menos olhar para trás, e fingindo não escutar os gritos de Kagome. Me arrependo muito agora, mas não posso voltar atrás..Afinal, meu orgulho me impede, infelizmente._

_Sai de lá e vi pelo retrovisor do carro que Kagome estava me seguindo freneticamente, mas quando cheguei em casa, não esperei. Deixei o carro de qualquer jeito na garagem e tranquei dentro de casa. Sei que isso parece as ações de alguém muito afetado, mas não pude evitar. Estava, pela primeira vez, deixando de seguir minha mente..._

_Até agora não falei com ela..Mas sabe e uma coisa? Já deveria estar preparado para esse dia..."_

Na casa de Kagome algo não muito diferente acontecia. Kagome escrevia no seu diário, quando do nada lágrimas começaram a brotar em seus olhos. Não seria tão mal se elas não tivessem começado a cair sem seu consentimento.

"_Querido diário..._

_Não sei o que fazer agora..Inu Yasha entendeu tudo errado...Vou narrar tudo aqui..._

_Estava sentada nas rosquinhas esperando Inu Yasha que combinara de se encontrar comigo ali, quando um garoto de longos cabelos negros, pele morena e olhos brilhantes, mas sem nenhuma expressão aparente, se dirigiu a mim:_

'_-Perdoe minha intromissão, mas...Poderia me informar onde fica a coordenação?'_

_Aquilo me pareceu meio estranho, mas achei que era algum visitante. Fiquei espantada quando ele me falou que era um aluno transferido. Sabia que haviam realmente boatos de um garoto que seria transferido, mas nessa época do ano era muito estranho. Entretanto, quando respondia aa sua pergunta, perguntou meu nome. Disse que me chamava Kagome, e ele se apresentou a mim como Bankotsu. Conversamos um pouco sobre os cursos que haviam na facul. E ele se levantou – Bem na hora em que o sinal tocou – E todos saíram... _

_Acho que alguém deve ter esbarrado nele ou alguma coisa assim, porque ele perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou caindo em cima de mim..Agora vem o que eu não queria que tivesse acontecido..Como ele caiu em cima de mim, tentou se levantar mas sua mão foi machucada por alguma coisa e ele tornou a cair, mas dessa vez nossas bocas se encontraram sem querer e foi bem na hora que o Inu Yasha chegou...Tenho certeza que ele entendeu tudo errado...Afinal, a cara dele era a cara de alguém muito assustado e irritado..._

_Às vezes eu me pergunto porque ele ficou tão irritado com aquilo...Porque nós não temos nada..(...)não é? De qualquer forma...Acabei perdendo a amizade dele, acho...E eu que tinha achado que poderíamos ser pelo menos amigos..._

_Acho que fico por aqui..Beijos, Kagome"_

Kagome não sabia o que fazer. Ligara para a casa de Inu Yasha várias vezes e em nenhuma foi atendida. Ficava triste com isso. Embora Bankotsu tivesse pedido mil desculpas, aquilo não a faria voltar a ser amiga de Inu Yasha.

O dia passou como eternidade. Recebeu ligações de Sango sobre os trabalhos e de Mikoku, que queria apenas chateá-la. A noite caiu e Kagome forçou sua mente a fixar essa frase: "Amanhã o sol nasce de novo, pois é um novo dia." O sentido literal não valia de nada, e sim o sentido oculto, a metáfora.

No dia seguinte, Kagome chegou atrasada, e estava deprimida:

K-Chan, o que houve? Você está bem?

Não Sango..Estou péssima...

Ah meu deus! O que você está sentidndo?

Ah...Não sei...Acho que..Mau humor mesmo.

Ah! E eu achando que era algo sério! Anime-se K-Chan!

Obrigada mas..Não vai dar...

Mas o que...? – Sango percebera a mudez repentina da amiga, e olhara ara o mesmo lugar que esta, vendo que o objeto de desejo de Kagome era na verdade, não um objeto em si, e sim uma pessoa. – K-Chan... – falou penalizada – Não fique assim. Tudo vai melhorar.

Assim eu espero...

Muito bem turma! – A voz de Sesshoumaru ecoava imponente na sala silenciosa – Temos um novo aluno. – Viu muitas risadinhas abafadas – Sejam educados e nada de brincadeirinhas na minha aula ouviram? Sabem o que acontece a quem não obedece. Entre Bankotsu!

Ao ouvir esse nome Inu Yasha se ajeitou inconscientemente na cadeira. Queria ter certeza que aquele idiota não iria lhe atrapalhar mais do que já atrapalhava. Não importava que Kagome gostasse dele, não iria deixa-lo ficar com ela. "Feh! Isso tudo é somente para monopoliza-la...Não poso ficar me enganando..Mas mesmo assim não irei desistir dela. Não importa o que aconteça." Pensava consigo mesmo enquanto Sesshoumaru mandava Bankotsu sentar-se.

Posso sentar aqui? – Perguntou gentilmente a Kagome, enquanto apontava para a cadeira atrás desta.

Ah..Claro..eu acho...

Obrigado. – Falou sentando-se – Que bom que estamos na mesma sala.

Ah..mas é somente por algumas aulas...Não fique espantado se eu sair na próxima aula...

Você vai sair na próxima aula? Porque?

Você é do segundo ano certo?

Certo.

Então..só temos duas aulas juntos. Eu vou para a aula de Química depois daqui.

A minha é de Biologia..que pena...

É..Mas não se preocupe, na próxima aula de espanhol nos vemos. – Sorriu gentilmente

Que bom então. – Respondeu retribuindo o sorriso.

Inu Yasha estava odiando aquilo tudo "Que coisa melosa." Pensava "Mas não adianta..Se deu mal idiota. Só tem duas aulas com ela, e para piorar sua situação, eu tenho as mesmas aulas também." O sinal tocou e ele saiu triunfante, com um sorriso nos lábios – Que fez questão de mostrar a Bankotsu – e muito feliz.

0.0.0.0

Bankotsu...?

Sim?

Olá..Meu nome é Kagura..Eu adoraria ser sua amiga se não se importa.

Você é bem direta.

Sim.

Mas..Gostei do seu jeito. Sim, adoraria ser seu amigo.

Obrigada

0.0.0.0

Inu Yasha, você vai ficar com Kagome.

Mas logo eu?

Mas nada. Você vai ficar com ela. Kikyou, você fica com Houjo. Sango, você fica com o Miroku, e nem me faça essa cara! As duplas estão prontas..Vão para a biblioteca e no fim da aula me tragam o relatório sobre os elementos da tabela periódica.

Quêeeeeee? TABELA PERIÓDICA INTEIRA? – Miroku estava indignado

Sim, e não se esqueçam de colocar exemplos após explicar sobre eles.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAh! É o fim do mundo professora!

É mesmo Miroku? Então agora vocês me trarão um segundo relatório com provas científicas de porque NÃO é o fim do mundo. – Foram ouvidas risadinhas em toda a sala – E vão logo!

Mas..Nós não vamos ter que fazer também vamos? Sim, porqu– - Kikyou foi interrompida

É claro que sim. Quando eu digo 'vocês' é vocês no sentido literal da palavra.

0.0.0.0

Vejo que temos um aluno novo!

Ah, sim professor. Prazer.

Seu nome é..Bankotsu certo?

Certo. Você também já fez as provas que perdeu não é?

Sim.

Isso é bom. Tomara que você seja bem vindo por aqui Bankotsu.

Obrigado.

Na sala de biologia do segundo ano estava uma euforia só. Todos estavam muito agitados com o mais novo 'garoto lindo' da faculdade. Tudo estava as mil maravilhas, mas as meninas só não gostavam de uma coisa. A proximidade de Kagura com o novo aluno.

0.0.0.0

Na biblioteca, os três grupos faziam suas pesquisas. Os grupos estavam separados, todos a uma distância considerável. Kikyou e Houjo estavam nas primeiras mesas, Sango e Miroku estavam nas do meio e Inu Yasha e Kagome estavam no final da gigantesca biblioteca. A distância era tamanha que, se, por exemplo, Sango falasse algo, ninguém além de Miroku escutaria.

Inu Yasha...

Você acha que ela vai querer que coloquemos Hélio também?

Claro, está na tabela não?

É verdade...

Inu Yasha e Kagome não trocavam nenhuma palavra que não fosse a respeito do trabalho. Kagome se sentia triste, e Inu Yasha sabia disso, mas tinha plena consciência que seu orgulho não o deixaria dar o braço a torcer por um bom tempo.

Inu Yasha...

Terminamos a tabela. Agora precisamos fazer a droga do outro relatório...

O tempo passou, passou e passou. Silêncio total na última mesa. De vez em quando escutavam Sango gritando que Miroku era um tarado e mais nada. Inu Yasha já estava ficando preocupado com o silêncio de Kagome. Não tentava falar com ele de maneira nenhuma, e só ficava calada de cabeça baixa com uma expressão triste no rosto. Apenas escrevendo.

Não gosto dele.

Quê? – Kagome continuava de cabeça baixa, como se lesse o trabalho, mas sua voz mostrava que estava visivelmente confusa e surpresa.

Não gosto dele.

Dele quem? – Agora encarava Inu Yasha, a expressão de suspresa continuava no rosto.

Você sabe..Daquele garoto..O tal transferido.

Ah! Bankotsu? – Inu Yasha estremeceu de raiva ao escutar aquele nome

É.

Mas vocês ainda nem se falaram!

E nem vamos.

Mas vocês não se conhecem!

Não fui com a cara dele.

Mas...

Não gosto dele.

A conversa morreu ai. O sinal tocou mais uma vez e ao chegar na sala entregaram os trabalhos a professora, felizmente, estava tudo certo.

0.0.0.0

O tempo passou, e Inu Yasha acabou virando amigo de Kagome, e se distanciando de Kikyou e o 'grupo dos populares', embora ainda fosse o garoto mais popular. Mas em todo o tempo, nunca falara com Bankotsu. Toda vez que este falava com Kagome, ele ficava de mau humor e virava a cara, irritado. Até que um dia, Inu Yasha pedira para Kagome espera-lo na praça de alimentação da faculdade, pois teria taquigrafia...

0.0.0.0

Feh! A aula hoje foi um saco... – Inu Yasha falou sentando-se numa das mesas da praça de alimentação e esperando Kagome, que fora falar com Sango e Miroku sobre um trabalho.

Posso falar com você? – Uma voz atrás de Inu Yasha se fez escutar, mas Inu Yasha já havia percebido sua presença. Aquele cheiro insuportável só poderia ser de uma pessoa.

O que quer Bankotsu? – perguntou friamente

Quero falar de homem pra homem com você. – Ele estava determinado.

Fale logo o que quer, ou então vá embora.

Vou ser direto. Eu estou interessado em Kagome.

... – Inu Yasha se virara para encara-lo de maneira fuzilante

Você age como um protetor para ela. Não deixa ninguém com más intenções chegar perto dela, e reclama com qualquer um que tente 'ameaçá-la'..Mas ela é uma menina muito linda e cheia de qualidades para se deixar de notar. E eu a quero.

Você não pode ficar me olhando dessa maneira desafiadora. Não pode escolher os namorados da Kagome por ela. E nem com quem ela sai.

Claro que não...Não escolho com quem ela sai. Mas.._Com você_ é diferente.

Bankotsu deu uma gargalhada e se virou como se estivesse apenas de passagem, ainda caminhando disse:

Essas palavras são as de um protetor, ou as de um homem?

Entenda como quiser – Inu yasha já voltara a sua posição inicial.

Você me odeia certo? – Parou rapidamente.

Correto.

Então se me odeia..Deixe-me dizer uma coisa...Não importa que você a proteja, ela será minha.

Fique com a Kikyou, é melhor.

Não, eu quero ela. Quero Kagome – Um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seus lábios – E eu vou ter.

Nem por cima do meu cadáver.

Veremos... – E assim dizendo, foi embora.

Inu Yasha!

Ah..Kagome.

Voltei..Vamos?

Claro...

Enquanto se dirigiam ao estacionamento, Inu Yasha olhou de soslaio para kagome:

Escuta Kagome...

Sim?

Não fique muito perto daquele Bankotsu entendeu?

Por que?

Porque..Ele não é tão confiável quanto parece..

Não? O que te faz pensar isso Inu Yasha?

Tenho meus modos para saber disso..

Sei..Mas..Ele é tão legal... – falou fazendo bico

... – Inu Yasha deu um longo suspiro – Tudo bem..Deixa isso pra lá...Ta afim de fazer uma seção de cinema?

Na minha casa? – Perguntou animada

Como quiser.

Ok!

Se dirigiram aos carros e partiram. Inu Yasha, embora apreensivo, não demonstrou isso. Mas ele tinha plena certeza que agora a música mudara, e um novo jogo iria começar...

Continua...

_Oi genteeeeeeeeeeem! Como vocês vão? Eu vou bem, obrigada! XDDD Finalmente terminamos a primeira temporada do Histórias de Uma Mente Sonhadora! (que nome grande meu Hades XDDD) SIIIIIIIIM meus amigos(as)! Vocês não leram errado PRIMEIRA TEMPORADA! Ainda tem mais por vir! A coisa vai melhorar heim! XDDDDEspero que tenham gostado dessa temporada, porque a segunda será melhor ainda! Uahuahuahuahuahuhauha espero que continuem comigo heim! Não me abandonem XDDD Agora, vamos aos comments!_

_OBS: Vocês devem ter percebido que eu NÃO mencionei a aposta deles não é? Pois é, prestem bastante atenção aos próximos capítulos, porque a explicação pra isso vai ser dada aos poucos em cada um ok? Afinal...Todos sabemos que esse pedido da aposta é a carta na manga que o Inu-Kun está guardando para o momento certo! XDDD_

_**Vivica Higurashi:**_

_AAAAh! Q isso! Pode ficar tranqüila que aquilo das reviews n foi nada! Quem ajuda amigo é! Heheheheheh Mas pq eu sou má? Sou tão bondosa! Aiiiiii..mas a sua fic tb ta ótima! Adoro ela viu? Continue sempre que der XDDD_

_**Samy Higurashi:**_

_AAAAh..vou ter q continuar a te matar de curiosidade até a hora certa chegar samy O.O..ah..n desista! Continue com a gente até o momento dele falar ok? XDDDDDDDD_

_**Jéssy Hellsing:**_

_Oi! Brigada por estar acompanhando (e gostando) da minha fic! Mas, nossa...num escrevo tão bem gente..aff..eu ainda sou iniciante! (essa é minha segunda fic ainda XDDD) mas um dia eu escreverei tão bem quanto os mestres! (não sei quem são, mas vc já deve ter percebido que mestres pessoa que escreve muuuuito bem) Tomara q vc volte sempre! Beijos!_

_**Ju Higurashi:**_

_É verdade..Muita coisa no cap anterior..Deu p entender tudo direito? XDDD mas ah..ela num foi beijada a força né! Foi um 'acidente' XDDDDD e no que isso vai dar..hhhm..continue lendo e vc vai ver XDDDD ou melhor..ler! hehehehehehe _

_Sobre os bilhetes..é mesmo! Até eu to morrendo aqui huahauhauhauhauhauha XDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_**Sakura-Chan:**_

_Nossa..huahuahuahuahuhauha é verdade! Aconteceu mesmo (o bankotsu beijando a kagome) hehehehehehhehehehe mas q pena..Inu Yasha até que está bem maduro na fic né? XDDDDDDDDD sobre aquela pergunta...é, vc ta certa em PARTE, veja bem, em parte q vc está certa..mas n vou dizer q está errado né? XDDD senão tira a graça hehehehhe_

_**Mali Higurashi:**_

_Vc ficou tão pasa quanto o inu? Fica assim n, eu tb fiquei XDDDD sobre ele pedir logo..Num posso fazer isso! XDDDD pq é essa aposta que está mantendo a fic em pé! #.#_

_Agora..quantos filhos da Kagome vão ser eu num sei n..mas eu posso arriscar os da Sango..Acho que uns 30 (nossa mãe! XDDD) no mínimo huahauhauhauhauhuahuahuah pronto! Já fiz o cap 8 huhauhuauhauha agora só falta o resto né..¬¬'_

_**Star Angel Matsuyama:**_

_N, que isso, te apoiar é o mínimo (afinal, vc escreve muito bem ) Q bom que gostou do cap! E nossa..seu rendimento está legal..ah..sobre a fic..tire mesmo as teias de aranha heim! XDDDDD kissu, kissu!_

_**Terry:**_

_Que vom que gosta! Hauhauhauha até o próximo cap!_

_**Mk-Chan:**_

_Claro q eu te desculpo! E se fr p escolher entre comentar na minha fic e ir ao inglês, vá ao inglês q vc ganha mais XDDD sobre parar de escrever, n se preocupe! N pararei! XDDDDD bjos!_

_Mil beijos gente! Agora vou colocar um especial aqui ok? (vender o peixe né? XDDD) _

_**Leiam dois trechos do primeiro capítulo de 'A Última Ameaça', minha outra história!**_

_**OBS2:São dois trechos, um do começo do capítulo e outro do fim do capítulo, ok? Só pra vocês se situarem XDDD**_

_**Trecho I:**_

"A Última Ameaça

_Escrito e Criado por: Youko Takabayashi_

_**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon e seu grupo pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi., se um dia eu conseguir roubar, aviso XD".**_

_**P.S.:"Fora o grupo original de Sailor moon, todos os outros personagens são de autoria minha, não os usem sem minha permissão v".**_

Capítulo 1 – Lembranças 

"_-Não! Eu não vou aceitar isso! – Falava uma pequena menina de cabelos negros, na altura de seus pequenos ombros, seu vestido, colado no corpo, revelava um corpo esguio e esbelto, mesmo que fosse apenas uma criança – Um anjo! Como posso ter como protetor um ANJO? Aposto que ele veio aqui para me espionar e saber se sou realmente confiável! – esbravejava – NÃO VOU ACEITÁ-LO! Ela pensa que eu não sou totalmente confiável não é? MAS EU SOU! E se ela não acreditar em mim serei obrigada a declarar guerra a todo seu reino!_

_-Vossa majestade, está tomando decisões extremas. Sabe que isso não lhe fará bem, descanse e depois conversaremos sobre esse assunto certo?_

_-Como ousa...-falava quase inaldivelmente – COMO OUSA ME TRATAR COMO UMA MERA CRIANÇA! EU NÃO VOU TE PERDOAR POR ISSO!- embora pequena, e aparentemente dócil, a menina estava com uma expressão de seriedade em seu rosto enquanto do nada, todas as coisas vivas a sua volta começavam a morrer e virar pó. – Você e todos os outros que me tratam dessa maneira e pensam assim sobre mim Irão MORRER AGO----_

_Num segundo a pequena menina estava destruindo tudo, no outro estava sendo abraçada fortemente por trás, por um jovem que aparentava ter seus 19 anos de idade, bonito e com uma expressão de felicidade extrema no rosto. Era o substituto de seu antigo guardião. Depois desse abraço repentino, a pequena menina começou a sentir coisas que jamais pensara em sentir. Estava estranhamente calma e sentia dois sentimentos novos, duas coisas que ela não conhecia. Pelo menos até o momento:_

_-O que..o que é isso...? –Falou sonolenta._

_-Você está sentindo calma e...paz._

_-E o que é– - Não pode continuar, a primeira vez que sentira calma e paz a fizera dormir profundamente. Mas não era exatamente 'dormir'. Parecia mais como uma doce melodia que ela nunca ouvira antes. Já tinha ficado sem sentidos inúmeras vezes. Muitas destas, ela mesma tinha tirado seus sentidos para se divertir no mundo espiritual, já que, uma vez que seu corpo 'humano' fosse para o mundo astral morreria, ela decidiu se acostumar com o mundo dos mortos. O fim do mundo para uns, o inferno para outros, a tentação para alguns. Mas para ela, era um refúgio seguro para onde sempre que quisesse poderia ir._

_Dois dias depois ela acordou e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver o mesmo rapaz que a abraçara ao lado da sua cama, e ainda dormindo encostado nela! "Muita audácia a dele"ela pensava, mas enquanto olhava para ele não percebeu que ia se abaixando e se aproximava mais dele a cada momento, só foi perceber o que fazia quando escutou um barulho ao longe. "Mas o que... que diabos eu estava fazendo... eu... eu não posso acreditar que eu..não..deve ser apenas..é..deve ser apenas isso.." estava um pouco confusa, mas isso passou completamente quando ela se viu praticamente nua:_

_-Mas o que diabos é isso? – falava olhando para uma camisola praticamente transparente que usava- E ainda por cima..VERMELHA? _

_Esta última reclamação fez com que o jovem, que a pouco estava dormindo, acordasse:_

_-Ah..então você acordou! Se sente melhor?_

_-o que significa isso? O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui e por que eu estou com essa..essa..essa ROUPA IMPRÓPRIA?"_

0.0.0.0

Aqueles dias foram os meus dias...'felizes' com certeza – Pensava deitada numa enorme cama, uma misteriosa mulher- Pena que terei de abdicar de minhas lembranças para poder treinar...a Sailor moon...Mas tenho certeza que ela vai acabar escolhendo a mim e não a outra..por isso, mesmo que não goste nem um pouco de conformismo, terei de me conformar...Mas por hora..é melhor eu guardar bem todos esses momentos comigo..assim será melhor caso algo de muito ruim aconteça.

A misteriosa mulher que assolava os pesadelos de Serena, estava agora confortavelmente deitada em um lugar desconhecido, talvez até em uma outra dimensão, sem que ninguém soubesse, enquanto pensava no passado e no futuro."

_**Trecho II:**_

"Dentro do castelo do reino da luz estava ma correria só. Hinotto quase tivera um colapso, do nada Daren quase matara a todos que estavam ao seu redor, e de quebra, quase tudo dentro do castelo – fora as pessoas – morreu.

Depois de tudo voltado ao normal Daren explicou que tinha ainda uma ligação com Youko, e o ódio que sentira era apenas um milésimo da fração do ódio que ela sentira.

Eu percebi, quase tive um colapso..Temo que minha previsão tenha se tornado real.

Fala..Não pode ser...O bracelete..Está dizendo que o bracelete..

Não..mas..talvez isso tenha acontecido real- Hinotto parou quando os dois escutaram vários gritos de terror do lado de fora da sala onde estavam, Daren tremeu momentaneamente e olhou para Hinotto, confirmando seus temores.- Ela chegou..

A porta foi aberta com um estrondo horrível, e uma mulher bastante alta, usando uma roupa preta e vermelho sangue apareceu atrás dela. Sua expressão era de pura calma, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se um ódio devastador dentro da sala.

Hinotto.Vim aqui apenas me despedir.

Youko você não está pensando em...

Uma vez..antes do primeiro apocalipse na Terra, eu ganhei um bracelete lembra-se?

...Sim...

E você sabe para que ele serve não é? E sabe que se algum dia acontecer algo com ele será o dia do segundo apocalipse não sabe?

...Sim...

Mas o pior que você poderia imaginar aconteceu. Ele apenas trincou, e eu ainda estou totalmente consciente de meus atos. E dessa vez o apocalipse não poderá ser impedido como a outra vez. Selenity abdicou da imortalidade por sua filha, e já morreu a milhares de anos, somos só eu e você...E dessa vez...Aquela inútil fez o pior que alguém poderia ter feito. Eu quero faze-la sofrer, quero mata-la...

Youko não pense nisto por favor! Se você pensar no que eu imagino a Terra vai—

Com as minhas próprias mãos.

Oh, não...Youko por favor! – Hinotto esticou sua mão e ia começar a se mover quando foi impedida por Daren – Daren! Eu preciso acalma-la! Agora!

Espere..Não faça isso agora querida...Não há mais volta...

Hinotto só tenho uma coisa a falar para você – falou virando-se e ficando com um olhar muito frio – A filha de Selenity está na Terra. E se ela entrar no meu caminho...vai morrer.

_**0.0.0.0**_

Teria sido um final feliz se ela não tivesse nos atrapalhado...Ela me levou a única pessoa que eu amei, nem meus filhos poderiam me fazer sofrer de tal maneira..mas é o que acontece..essa história está Apenas começando..e talvez o fim não seja o esperado..porque os sofrimentos nem começaram ainda...a não se preocupe..mesmo que a Terra seja destruída eu vou acabar com você...Hanna...Pouco me importa a Porcaria da Terra. A única coisa que me importa agora é a maneira mais lenta e dolorosa de te matar..."


	9. Férias chegando, perigo na certa!

Histórias de Uma Mente Sonhadora

Escrito e criado por: Youko Takabayashi 

Kagome tinha acordado muito feliz aquela manhã. Embora durante tanto tempo, sempre estivesse com Inu Yasha e não pudesse fazer nada, estava feliz pois estava com ele. Para si, apenas isso bastava.

Pela manhã, dera uma carona para Inu Yasha pois o carro deste finalmente iria ser trocado:

-Ah..Kagome? – Uma voz se pronunciou atrás dela.

-Inu Yasha? – virou-se espantada – O que faz aqui?

-Eu queria saber se você poderia me dar uma carona hoje.

-'Carona'? Mas e seu carro? – perguntou confusa

-Ainda vai chegar...

-Vai? – Agora estava mais confusa ainda – Mas eu achei que você já o tivesse!

-E tenho, mas como você bem sabe..Depois de tanto tempo me pedindo para trocar, eu troquei.

-Mesmo? E qual você escolheu?

- Porsche carrera GT – disse triunfante – Corre tanto quanto sua bonequinha. Agora poderemos competir.

-Não é 'bonequinha' Inu Yasha. É Mercedes. E pra você é Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren.

-Nossa que medo. Ainda assim prefiro o Porsche. Você vai me dar uma carona?

-Claro, posso te levar o tempo que quiser. Em quanto tempo o carro chega?

-Acho que vão levar alguns meses..

-Tudo bem, Eu também normalmente ando sozinha com ele..Vai ser legal ter compania.

Entraram na Mercedes de Kagome. A parte de fora era totalmente prata, mas dentro existiam muitos detalhes em vinho.

-Kagome...

-Que?

-Tinha que ser vinho?

-Não mudei nada Inu Yasha. Quando ele chegou, eu simplesmente entrei e fui andar com ele.

E assim foram à faculdade. Ao chegarem lá, desceram e foram para Espanhol, que para Inu Yasha, era uma das piores aulas de todas, afinal, Bankotsu assistia essa aula com eles também. Por sorte, parecia que o professor adorava os dois juntos e portanto, ficaram na mesma mesa.

-Que sorte...

-Que inu Yasha?

-Nada...

A aula se passou como sempre, Bankotsu dando indiretas a Kagome, e Inu Yasha cortando-as na hora. Tudo continuou bem até o intervalo. Quando todos viram o grande quadro de avisos ficaram boquiabertos. Mas não de tristeza ou raiva, e sim de alegria. O quadro dizia:

_**Atenção!**_

_**A Universidade ficará fechada por um período de dois meses para reforma geral. Gostaríamos de avisar que este tempo que passarão sem aulas serão consideradas suas férias de Inverno. Portanto, descansem o máximo possível, pois não terão férias de Verão.**_

_**Agradecimentos pela compreensão,**_

_**A Diretoria.**_

-Férias? Achei que nossas férias só duravam um mês!

-Ah! Mas vamos aproveitar!

-É verdade! E além do mais, DOIS MESES CARA! É MUITO BOM PRA SER VERDADE! UHUUUUUUUU!

A Universidade estava uma euforia só. Depois do intervalo, todos estavam ansiosos para acabarem logo as aulas para poderem começar suas f'érias de inverno' Ao termino de tudo, Kagome e Inu Yasha foram abordados por Bankotsu na entrada da garagem:

-Kagome-San?

-Ah! Olá Bankotsu, o que quer?

-Feh! Provavelmente dar em cima de você de novo – Ao falar isso Inu Yasha recebeu um olhar mortal de Bankotsu, e retribuiu 'gentilmente' com um olhar pior ainda.

-Eu queria saber se você vai para algum lugar...

-Ah...Não sei...Acho que vou para algum Resort...

-O Egyptian?

-Hm..Não conheço esse...Eu vou para o ...

-Avalon.

-Como você sabia pra qual eu ia Inu Yasha?

-...

-Ah, bom Kagome..Esse é o Resort mais caro do país..Você vai pra esse? – Bankotsu estava perplexo, afinal, tinham falado a ele que Kagome 'não tinha muitas condições'...

-Vou. Agora, se me der licença...

-Mas me diga uma coisa..Quando você vai pra lá?

-Ainda hoje, acho.

-... – Bankotsu ficou sem reação. Como podia, Kagome, ir para o Avalon? A maior rede mundial de resorts, tinha uma filial no Japão, o Avalon. E Kagome ia pra esse?

0.0.0.0

-Inu Yasha..Como você sabia que eu ia pro Avalon?

-Simples. Seu pai é o dono certo?

-Como vovê sabe disso?

-Eu vi numa revista.

-REVISTA? – Kagome parou bem a tempo do sinal ficar vermelho – Meu pai saiu numa revista?

-Na verdade não. Apareceu apenas uma referência. Eh... – Tentava se lebrar da breve citação ao pai de Kagome – "...O dono do resort Avalon, Higurashi Shiguri, é um dos mais ricos empresários de toda a Suíça.." Éra apenas isso que falava.

-Uffa!

-Por que o suspiro?

-Detesto que fiquem sabendo quem eu sou..

-Por que?

-Porque assim eu ganharia apenas amigos interesseiros.

Em pouco tempo já estavam na casa de Kagome, quando esta parou abruptamente e virou-se para inu Yasha rapidamente:

-Inu Yasha!

-Que foi? – Agora ele quem estava achando tudo aquilo estranho.

Kagome saiu do carro, fechou a porta e começou a andar mais para perto de Inu Yasha. Este por sua vez, a cada passo que Kagome dava, ficava mais vermelho.

-Eu quero...

-Voc-Você quer o que?

-Eu quero... – Um sorriso que Inu Yasha não soube descrever apareceu no rosto da jovem

-Fala logo!

-Eu quero convidar algumas pessoas para ir ao resort com a gente! – falou isso dando pulinhos de alegria

-Espera ai..Com a gente quem?

-Eu e você oras!

-E quem te falou que eu vou?

-Acabei de dizer!

-Mas Kagome, eu não vou ficar gastando meu dinheiro com resorts.

-Quem falou que você precisa pagar?

-Não?

-Não! O resort faz parte da minha família Inu Yasha! Meu pai! Então eu e quem eu quiser temos atendimento de graça lá!1

-Ah..bom, mas eu tenho que pen–

-Que bom que você vaaaai! – Kagome pulou em Inu Yasha e se atracou em seu pescoço – Que bom, Que bom, Que bom, Que bom, Que bom, Que bom, Que bom, Que bom, Que bom, Que booooooooooom!

-Er... – Inu Yasha não tinha palavras "Se é assim.." Pensou "Eu vou e não volto nu nunca mais só pra receber esses abraços..." – Ok então...

-Inu Yasha?

-Que? – Kagome já se soltara de seu pescoço

-Você quer chamar alguém?

-Hm...Não. E você, vai chamar alguém?

-Uhum! Sango, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, é...E Bankotsu!

-Quem? – Inu Yasha não acreditava que tinha escutado aquilo – _Bankotsu_?

-É Inu Yasha. Algum problema?

-Não..Como são os quartos lá?

-Tem vários tipos de quartos..De casal, de solteiros, pra grupos...

-Acho melhor escolhermos quartos de duas em duas pessoas...

-É mesmo né? Fica melhor que ficarmos em quartos separados...Mas como vamos decidir quem vai ficar com quem?

-Sango e Miroku, Sesshoumaru e Rin, eu e você e bankotsu sozinho.

Kagome ficou um pouco ruborizada, "eu e você" ele realmente tinha dito aquilo! Mas o pobre Bankotsu ia ficar sozinho, por isso tomou uma decisão.

-Bankotsu vai poder levar uma pessoa, mas só uma, pra ele não ficar sozinho.

-Você é boa demais Kagome...

-Vai Inu Yasha!

-Ok, ok...Mas só UMA

-AÊEEE!

Os dois se separaram e cada um foi chamar alguém para ir. Na casa de Inu Yasha...

-Escuta Sesshoumaru, você quer ir ao Avalon?

-Avalon? Aquele resort? Não obrigado. – Respondeu friamente como sempre.

-É mesmo? Que pena então...A Kagome me falou que ela ia chamar 'o grupo'...

-... – Sesshoumaru parou de ler e encarou Inu Yasha com seus olhos frios e sérios – 'o Grupo'? Isso significa que..

-Ela, Miroku, Sango e RIN estarão lá...

-Mudei de idéia, vocês precisam ser vigiados...Eu vou.

-Ok então.. – "Ótimo! Agora é só a Kagome chamar os outros.."

No quarto de Kagome...

-Sango-Chan?

_-Ah! K-Chan! O que manda?_

-Você ta afim de ir ao Avalon pra passar as férias?

_-O Avalon? Ta brincando!_

-Sério..Você lembra que o dono...

_-Ah, mas é claro! Como não lembraria disso? Com certeza eu vou! Quando saímos? _

-Hoje à Noite, pode ser?

_-Falou!_

Kagome desligou e ligou para outro úmero, mas estava na secretária eletrônica:

"_Oi! Eu sou o Miroku! Você acaba de ligar para minha casa, mas não estou agora. Se você for homem, pode desligar, se for uma linda dama pode ficar falando à vontade ok? Deixe sua mensagem após o 'bip'"_

-"Tão exêntrico..." Pensou – Miroku, sou eu, Kagome. Vamos ao Avalon hoje a noite, se você quiser vir, venha ok? Se não tem certeza, vou te dar uma agora: A sango vai conosco. Beijos, K-Chan

Desligou e ligou novamente...

_-Alô?_

-Alô..Eu queria falar com a Rin.

_-É ela, quem fala?_

-Rin-Chan, é a K-Chan!

_-AH! Olá! Como vão as coisas?_

-Bem..Só queria perguntar se você quer ir ao Avalon..

_-Não sei não Kagome-chan...tenho que pensar..._

-O Sesshoumaru vai...

_-Pensando bem...Acho que me divertir nas férias não vai ser ruim não é? De que horas saímos?_

-Hoje à noite.

_-Fechado!_

-Até mais!

_-Até!_

E mais uma vez discou...

_-Alô?_

-Bankotsu?

_-Kagome-San?_

-Ah..Sim..Eu queria perguntar se você...

_-Se eu vou ao egyptian? Não sei.._

-Não, queria saber se você quer ir ao Avalon.

_-...Ah!...Claro, claro, onde devemos nos encontrar?_

-No galpão em frente ao aeroporto ok?

_-Ok..Quanto fica mesmo pra ir ao Avalon?_

-Não se preocupe, as despesas serão por minha conta. Ah! Você pode levar uma pessoa se quiser.

_-...(...)OK! Amanhã de que horas?_

-Partimos ainda hoje, à noite.

_-Certo...Nos vemos então!_

-Tchau! – e desligou o telefone – Ufa! Finalmente! Agora só falta... – Abriu a gaveta e tirou um telefone especial que tinha apenas seis teclas. Apertou uma, tocou três vezes e logo alguém atendeu.

_-Avalon, boa tarde. O que deseja?_

-Olá, eu sou Kagome Higurashi.

_-Ah..Senhorita rigurashi! – _a voz do homem pareceu estremecer levemente_ – A que devo sua maravilhosa ligação?_

-Quero fazer reservas.

_-Certo..Como será o ..._

-Eu e meus convidados não pagamos.

_-Então como..._

-Essas são ordens diretas do meu pai. Você é novo por ai?

_-Ah, sim..Estou aqui a apenas três meses._

-Por isso não sabe. Meu pai dá ordens expressas de que nem eu, nem minha família e muito menos convidados pagam ai.

_-Mas senhorita Higurashi eu..._

-Poderia me passar para o gerente?

_-Infelizmente não pois ele está em uma reunião._

-Diga-o que é Higurashi Kagome no telefone.

_-Sim.. – _Silêncio. Depois de alguns segundos, uma voz grave se fez ouvir do outro lado da linha_ –Senhorita Kagome! A quanto tempo! Desculpe a impertinência do meu atendente! Ele será punido por isso._

-Não precisa, sei que ele não teve culpa...

_-Quantas pessoas irá trazer?_

-hm..Oito.

_-Certo. Vem ainda hoje?_

-Sim, prepare o angar por favor. Estaremos saindo daqui à noite.

_-Sim. Era só isso?_

-Só, obrigada.

_-Estarei sempre às ordens._

-Finalmente – Suspirou após desligar o telefone. – Já arrumeir tudo com o Inu Yasha..Agora é só esperar o dia passar...

Kagome passou pouco tempo sem fazer nada, pois o telefone tocou:

-Alô?

_-Kagome por favor._

-É ela.

_-Ah, Kagome! Aqui é Bankotsu!_

-Ah, oi!

_-Olha...Eu já decidi quem vou levar._

Continua...

_Zenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem nem sei se esse cap ficou bom hehehehehhe, mas vou sempre me esforçar! Nháaaaaaaa...não tenho muitas novidades..Olha, a Mercedes de Kagome (Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren) é a mais nova Mercedes ok (tem 626 cavalos de potência!)? (eu amo Mercedes XDD meu carro hehehhehehe) e o carro do Inu-Kun (Porsche carrera GT) é o mais veloz Porsche, tem 612 cavalos e potência! Incrível né? XDD_

_Ah é gente..ME FALEM O QUE ACHARAM DOS TRECHOS DA OUTRA FIIIIC (é minha fic favorita XDDD) PLEEEEEASE XDDDDD_

_Agora, vamos aos comments!_

_Sango-Web:_

_Hahahahahhahah realmente, é bom ser amiga da autora! (eu que o diga! XD) vai ter algo mais imprórpio, mas é só daqui a dois capítulos (claro que, quando eu colocar, vou mudar a idade senão o tira minha fic XDD)_

_Motoko Kinomoto:_

_Olha...Você chegou perto, mas não acertou nenhuma. É uma coisa tãaaao simples, e ninguém descobre..hauhauuahuua eu sou um gênio! (se achando) ahahahahahhahaha XDDD_

_Samy Higurashi:_

_Aff! Eu entendi sim, n se preocupe XDDD..realmente..a sorte da Kagome espanta até a mim, a autora! Se fosse eu no lugar dela ia falar logo de uma vez "olhem amores, tem pra todo mundo!" hahahhahhahahahahah XDD aqui está o cap q vc pediu! Espero que goste!_

_RiNzInHa HiMe:_

_Ah, quando fica tarde minha mãe tb me obriga a ir dormir hehehehehehehehhe sobre eles terem menos problems..Num possooo pq senão a fic acaba XDD vc quer realmente que a fic acabe tão rápido? XDDDD_

_Sobre os vilões..Q vc tem contra eles? T.T (eu amo os vilões) eles são tão legais! O Saga, Kanon e Hades (CdZ), Naraku, Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu (IY) Diamont, Saphiro, All, Fiore etc (SM) e muuitos outros, adoro todos eles XDDDDDD_

_Sakura Mars:_

_Brigada pelo elogio! Nem vou dormir hoje depois de tantos elogios! XDDDD_

_Ah! Gente! Vocês são tão maus! Só querem que o Ban-Chan se dê mal! (eu quero q a Kiki-nojo se dê mal, mas acho q vou dar um rumo diferente ao Ban-Chan XD) volte sempre! XDD_

_Ju Higurashi:_

_Hahahaha, pois é..Não foi a força, mas tb não foi acidental n (spoiler horroroso XD) mais pra frente eu vou explicar porque heheheh, é, foi a primeira temporada, mas não sei quantas vão ter não XDDDD com o tempo a gente vai vendo né? XDDD bjos! Te+_

_Annye:_

_Quanto tempo Annye! (nos falamos ontem hehehehe) Vc tb é muitíssimo legal! Adorei falar com vc pelo MSN tb! Entre mais vezes, assim podemos conversar mais! Mas tem tantas fics melhores no site..a minha é modesta..._

_Claro q eu sei q to matando todo mundo de curiosidade! Esse é o objetivo! P poder prender, tem que torturar um pokin né? XDDD_

_Tb te adoruuuuuuuuu bjoooos!_

_Mil Beijos pra quem chegou até aqui! Volte sempre, deixe comentários, e até o próximo cap! Na mesma bat-hora! E no mesmo bat-site! ( Batman! Ta- na na na na na na na! Batman! Ta- na na na na na na na!...aff..cansei, vou escrever mais hoje n hehehehhe) XDDDD_


	10. Avalon I

Histórias de Uma Mente Sonhadora

Escrito e criado por: Youko Takabayashi 

A noite iria cair como nunca para Kagome. Não parava de pensar nas palavras de Inu Yasha: "...Eu e você..." ele tinha dito. Antes que caísse a noite, Kagome já estava com Inu Yasha na frente do galpão, sentados num banquinho:

-Kagome..Por que estamos sentados aqui? Ainda nem caiu à noite!

-Oras, para recebermos os outros, lógico.

-Mas o Sesshoumaru não está aqui!

-Ele te falou que queria vir somente quando fosse a hora. Por isso ele não veio.

-Feh! Nessas horas ele tem ais sorte que eu...

-Você quer ir embora e voltar mais tarde?

-...Voltar?

-Se você quiser voltar, pode ir. Assim você pode fazer alguma cosia mais interessante que ficar aqui sem fazer nada...

-NÃO! Digo...er...Ta bem aqui...Faz um tempo que não fico assim, sem fazer nada...

-... – Kagome havia ficado um pouco espantada com o fato de Inu Yasha ter negado sair de sua companhia em tão pouco tempo. Achava que ele diria alguma coisa do tipo "Feh! Que seja!" ou então "É melhor eu sair daqui mesmo!", mas ao invés disso, um 'não' com medo e segurança ao mesmo tempo.

-... – "Inu Yasha, você é um idiota completo! Se ficar mostrando seus sentimentos deliberadamente vai acabar se entregando!" pensava. Estava um pouco confuso, pois a presença de Kagome o fazia ficar dessa maneira.

Vendo que não teria mais nada para fazer, Kagome tirou seu diário de bolso e começou a escrever com um bico de pena que tinha na bolsa de mão, fazendo questão de esconde-lo de Inu Yasha:

"_Querido diário,_

_Estou escrevendo agora, pois é fim de tarde. Estou indo para o Avalon com o Inu Yasha e o grupo. Fora o grupo levaremos ainda o Sesshoumaru o Bankotsu e sua (o) convidada (o). Ele não me disse quem era, só falou que tinha escolhido quem levaria. Uma coisa que me deixou muito feliz, é que iremos dormir em duplas. A ordem será esta:_

_Sango & Miroku – Sesshoumaru & Rin_

_Eu ) & Inu Yasha – Bankotsu & Convidado(a)_

_É a ordem dos quartos que escolhi..hehehe...Bom, uma coisa que me alegrou e me amedrontou por um momento, é o fato d'eu ter que dormir no mesmo quarto com o Inu Yasha (ele que decidiu quem ficava com quem...). Ele realmente disse "..Eu e você.." naquela hora..me senti tão feliz.._

_Estamos esperando todos chegarem. Estamos na frente do 'Galpão'. Acho que a viagem será boa._

_Agora a pouco Inu Yasha estava reclamando que ainda era muito cedo para vir, então quando disse a ele para ir embora e voltar depois, ele disse: "NÃO! Digo...er...Ta bem aqui...Faz um tempo que não fico assim, sem fazer nada..." Achei isso suspeito, levando-se em conta que o 'todo poderoso Inu Yasha' nunca dá o braço a torcer..._

_Depois disso, comecei a escrever nesse diário pela falta do que fazer..Ah! Sango vem ai. Vou parando por aqui._

_Beijos, Kagome."_

Sango estava com uma blusa de frio, uma saia que ia até os tornozelos, e um lindo sorriso no rosto. Chegara de fininho, mas Kagome e Inu Yasha sentiram sua presença:

-OOOi!

-Feh!

-Oi Sango-Chan! – Kagome foi correndo dar um abraço na amiga. – Que bom que veio!

-Sim..Estava cogitando a idéia de não vir mas..não perderia essas féria especiais por nada!

-Onde está o seu carro sango?

-Vim a pé. Não vamos precisar de carros para ir pra lá.

-Eu sei mas...

-Hahahah, meu chofer está de folga hoje; não queria incomodá-lo.

Ficaram ali, conversando alegremente, mas foram interrompidos por um repentino grito de Sango:

-MIROKU BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-AAAAAAAi! Calma Sangozinha! Calma!

-Volte aqui seu desgraçado! VOCÊ VAI MORRER!

-NHÁI! SOCORRO! KAGOME-CHAN! AAAAAAH! – Miroku corria feito um desesperado, e Sango o perseguia sedenta de sangue.

-Você vai Ajudar?

-Acho que não Inu Yasha..Eles se entendem...

-É...

Depois desse 'ataque' de Sango, o tempo transcorreu lentamente. Depois de alguns minutos, os outros convidados chegaram, inclusive Bankotsu e sua Convidada, Kanna. Todos estavam parados quando Kagome anunciou:

Bom, gostaria de avisar a quem trouxe carros para cá; não se preocuparem, meus mordomos farão questão de devolve-los às suas casas em segurança. – Ouviu murmúrios de aprovação, até que Kanna interrompeu:

-E como vamos para o Norte do Japão Kagome?

-Simples...Yuki-Kun! – Um belo rapaz moreno de olhos azuis apareceu por trás das portas do Galpão. Era alto, esbelto, enfim, quase 'um deus' – Poderia mostrar a eles o presentinho que ganhei do meu pai?

-Mas é claro Kagome-Chan – Falou ele elegantemente apertando um botão e revelando o que era: Um Jatinho executivo, perfeito para viagens médias. – Aqui está.

-Obrigada. Bem gente – falou virando-se – Vamos com esse ai!

-Nós vamos _nisso_ Kagome?

-Ué..Vocês não gostaram? Eu acho ele lindo!

-Não é isso K-Chan.. – Sango estava embasbacada – É que...É..MARAVILHOSOOOOO! Aai! Onde você comprou isso?

-Er..Eu ganhei do meu pai Sango...Mas vamos logo entrar e ir para o Avalon ok? Hehehe Temos que ir pra lá logo! Assim aproveitamos mais!

-Uhuuuu!

-Por favor – Quando Sesshoumaru falou todos se calaram – Sem bagunça durante a viagem ok?

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – Todos lamentaram em coro

-É verdade! Vocês não querem me ver irritado querem?

-Feh! Quer encarar Sesshoumaru?

-Claro 'maninho'. Talvez assim eu consiga me livrar de você.

-Gente..Sem brigas por favor...

Todos subiram no avião e tomaram seus lugares. A viagem durou uma hora, mas ninguém se importou muito com isso, afinal, estavam todos conversando alegremente, menos Sesshoumaru, que insistia em ficar lendo, e Kanna, que sempre fora uma menina bastante calada. Durante a conversa, Bankotsu perguntou várias coisas sobre Kagome e sobre como fariam para a bagagem chegar até o resort.:

-Não se preocupe, mandarei busca-las assim que chegarmos lá..O pessoal do hotel se encarrega disso.

-Ok então..mas não vai sair muito caro?

-Caro? – Sango interrompeu – Nada é caro para o grupo! Certo K-Chan?

-Certo – Kagome respondeu com um lindo sorriso.

Andaram mais um pouco até a recepção. Lá Kagome pegou as chaves dos quartos e entregou para seus respectivos donos. Todos se dirigiram aos quartos, e como era noite, foram dormir. De vez em quando escutavam uns gritos de Sango, alguns barulhos esquisitos vindos do quarto de Bankotsu, e ainda, uns rangidos de dentro do quarto de Rin, mas nada relevante. Kagome tinha ficado mais um tempo acordada, pois ia resolver alguns assuntos pendentes. E Inu Yasha foi logo para o quarto

Durante muito tempo esperou por Kagome, mas resolveu desistir e foi usar o lap-top que havia levado como bagagem de mão:

-Droga Kagome..Fica demorando assim.. – Falava num murmúrio quase inaudível – Queria que–

Foi interrompido de falar, pois Kagome acabava de entrar no quarto:

-Inu Yasha? Ainda acordado? Mas já é tão tarde...Não encontrou a roupa de dormir? – Tentava falar o mais naturalmente possível, mas a verdade era que estava totalmente nervosa, pois estava trancada dentro de um quarto de Hotel e com Inu Yasha dentro deste. – Olha, está...

-Eu já achei.

-Ah...Bem então eu..eu vou me trocar ok? Volto já... – Kagome foi apressadamente até o banheiro e se trancou lá dentro – Ai Kagome sua idiota..Ele estava _vestido_ com a roupa de dormir, claro que ele tinha encontrado...Ai..e agora..é uma camisola que deixaram pra mim...Na certa meu pai não sabe que estou dividindo o quarto com um homem...Calma Kagome..Seja forte, você já está relativamente madura, tem que agüentar a pressão! – Com isso, se vestiu, apagou a luz e saiu do banheiro.

Inu Yasha estava escrevendo freneticamente. Conversava com um colega de turma e mal estava se ligando às coisas a sua volta, mas assim que Kagome desligou a luz, se despediu e desligou imediatamente o lap-top:

-Er..Desculpa, se você quiser eu posso...

-Não precisa ligar a luz. – Inu Yasha estava maravilhado com a visão a sua frente - Enxergo perfeitametne no escuro.

-Ah..Claro.. – Kagome se sentia um pimentão. Estava tão vermelha que achava que a qualquer momento iria começar a brilhar. – Escuta, eu vou me deitar..Ok..?

-Mas antes Kagome... – Inu Yasha ia andando lentamente até kagome, e só parou quando estava frente a frente com esta – Eu quero te falar o que quero daquela aposta...

-Aposta...? Não me diga que é aquela de meses atrás!

-Essa mesma..Eu quero...

-Olha, eu tenho que dormir.tenho algumas coisas para resolver amanhã..sabe como é...toda aquela burocracia... – Falou enquanto se esquivava dos braços fortes de Inu Yasha. Mas isso não adiantou muito, pois ele a prendeu mais uma vez contra a parede. "Como antes.." pensou. Só que desta vez, estava apenas de camisola...

-Não precisa fazer isso..Sabe que seu pai já resolveu tudo pra você...

-Mas eu– O beijo de Inu Yasha a calara mais uma vez. A mesma cena se repetia agora pela terceira vez, mas parecia algo muito mais mágico, afinal, estava tudo escuro, apenas os dois, e estavam trancados dentro de um quarto só deles.

Inu Yasha deslizava as mãos pelas costas de Kagome delicadamente. Hora parava as mãos na cintura dela e horas a puxava mais para si. Já Kagome, por ter uma quantidade mais limitada de movimentos – Graças ao abraço apertado – apenas acariciava os longos fios prateados e a pele perfeita da nuca de Inu Yasha. Depois de algum tempo, Inu Yasha aprofundou consideravelmente o beijo, mas logo se separou, dando agora mais evasão ao pescoço de Kagome:

-Inu Yasha...Nós não podemos...

-O que não...podemos...?

-O que você quer...Nós não podemos...fazer...

-E o que acha que quero...?

-... – Inu Yasha agora a fazia andar, e os dois acabaram caindo na cama. Mesmo depois de cair, Inu Yasha não parava o que fazia – Não podemos fazer o que quer...não...

-Ainda não sei o que quero..por que não me faz essa gentileza – Olhou-a profundamente nos olhos, como se analisasse casa centímetro de Kagome – e me diz.. – Encostou sua boca à orelha de Kagome – O que eu quero... – falava sensualmente, a respiração quente dele fazia o corpo de Kagome se arrepiar

-Eu...

-Se não pode me dizer um não...Significa que é sim... – Um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seus lábios – A noite apenas começou...

Continua...

_Hello genteeeeeeeee! Como vão vocês? Bem? Eu também vou bem, obrigada! XD sobre esse cap, espero que tenham gostado! Não saberia o que fazer sem vocês hehehehehehehe bom..como estou sem assunto hoje (novidade né?) vou pular para a melhor parte..ah! Mas antes que eu me vá..FELIZ SEXTA-FEIRA 13! AÊEEEEEE! XDDDDDDD, agora vão aos comments XDDD:_

_**Sango-Web:**_

_Hhuahuahuha vc gostou da secretaria eletrônica? Acredita q eu tirei essa mensagem da secretária do meu primo? (ele é um miroku da vida XDD) é do mesmo jeito que escrevi XDDDD hehehe kissu kissu miga! To com saudades! \0/_

_**Samy Higurashi:**_

_Com certeza esse resort vai dar no que falar heheheh (bem que eu queria estar no lugar da kagome nesse cap..T.T..mas tudo bem ne..fazer o q? XD) sobre a kikinojo, nem se preocupe! Eu tb n teria coragem de coloca-la! (seria um atentado a minha vida! XDDD) hehehehhe sobre aquela frase do 'olhem amores..' hheheh eu tb achei ótima XDD eu mesma ri quando escrevi aquilo, acredita? hahahahahhha_

_bjos! Até o próximo cap!_

_**Motoko Kinomoto:**_

_Bom..vc já descobriu (a primeira pessoa q descobriu sem q eu falasse! Aêeeee!) e sobre o Bankotsu..n, n..eu n quero a kagura com ele n (pelo menos é o q eu espero né O.O) heheheh ok, n pergunto ,pq seu nick é 'Panda' hehehehehe bjos!_

_**Mk-Chan160:**_

_Não! N é brincadeira n (XDDDDDD) eles realmente estão num quarto só p eles! (acho q vc deve ter ficado de boca aberta com o final DESSE cap né? Eu tb fiquei XD) tomara que goste desse cap tb! Bjooos!_

_**Star Angel Matsuyama:**_

_Oi menina! Sim, sim..n se preocupe, n precisa comentar em todos os cap n XD sei q nem todo mundo fica vagabundeando feito eu XDDD hehehehh..aaaah! n quero o Ban-Chan morto n! Adoro ele XDDD hehehe kissu kissu! )_

_**MaryCelle:**_

_Aff menina! Q desespero! Se vc tem q estudar, esqueça a minha fic! Seus estudos são mais importantes q a fic viu? Claro q seu 'erro' é perdoável! É ate certo! XDD minha fic está melhor a cada dia? Que bom p mi né? Hehehe só assim mais gente a lê! XDDD kissu, kissu! Bons estudos! _

_**Kagome Naegino:**_

_Hauhauuha pedidos atendidos chefe! Sem kikinojo, e kagome e inu-kun num clima legal! _

_p.s.: vc é da família Naegino? Será q dá p me arranjar um autógrafo da sora? Sô fã de carteirinha dela XDDDD_

_**RiNzInHa HiMe:**_

_Huhauauhauhahu ia ser realmente engraçado se o Ban-chan levasse o Jakotsu! Ahuahuauha mas vou ver o q posso fazer a respeito! Hehehhe beijos p vc! XDDD_

_**Bia Potter:**_

_Brigada por estar gostando da fic e entrar p o nosso 'grupinho'! XDD sobre seu blog..queria visitar, mas n vi o endereço! Será q num saiu O.o ou será q meu pc ta quebrado? (mais fácil ser a segunda opção)...mas...VOCÊ DECIDE XDDDD hauhauhahu brigada e volte sempre!_

_**Jéssy Helsing:**_

_Mesmo brigada pelos elogios! E atendendo ao seu pedido, aqui está o cap 10! (desculpa, mas sinceramente tb num lembro se vc já comentou na minha fic \( de qualquer maneira..obrigada, e volte sempre!_

_Genteeeeeeeee..é o fiiiim! Buáaaaaaaaa..Calma, calma, é o fim desse CAPÍTULO! Vocês acharam q se librariam de mim tão fácil? Se enganaram! Sou muito persistente XDDDDD milhões de beijos p vc´s e até o próximo cap!_


	11. Avalon II

Histórias de Uma Mente Sonhadora

Escrito e criado por: Youko Takabayashi 

-Se não pode me dizer um não...Significa que é sim... – Um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seus lábios – A noite apenas começou...

Kagome estava totalmente sem saída. Passara todo esse tempo dividida entre pensar em como fugir dos braços de Inu Yasha, e em como os toques dele eram bons. Ela mesma ficava se imaginando...Será que era aquilo o que Inu Yasha queria? Apenas um desejo carnal? Era apenas isso?

-Inu Yasha eu... – Tentava a todo custo cessar os beijos de Inu Yasha, que ficavam mais ousados a cada minuto que passava – Eu tenho que dizer que eu... – Sentiu o rosto esquentar furiosamente – Nunca...fiz..Nunca fiz isso... – Inu Yasha cessou imediatamente e olhou para si. Seus olhos dourados a luz da Lua que entrava pela janela entreaberta ganhava um tom mais prateado, mais místico, mais misterioso..Mais profundo, tentador, e acima de tudo...Se é que isso ainda era possível, ficavam mais perfeitos. – Sin..Sinto muito...

-... – Por um momento, por mais ínfimo que tivesse sido, Kagome achou ter visto tristeza nos olhos de Inu Yasha – Você...Não quer...?

-Não é que eu não queira é que...

-... – Inu Yasha olhou-a intensamente nos olhos, como se lesse seus pensamentos – Tem medo? Medo do que eu possa fazer..? É isso? – Sua voz tinha um misto de indignação e tristeza que Kagome jamais ouvira sair de Inu Yasha.

-...

-Eu sinto muito..Não vou forçá-la a nada... – Foi se levantando lentamente, e quando já estava prestes a começar a andar, Kagome o segurou pelo braço:

-Espere!..Eu...Eu...Vou...

0.0.0.0

-Escuta Sesshy..Você não acha que é um pouco perigoso fazer isso?

-Claro que não – Sua voz fria saia como um sussurro, mas ainda assim, mostrava a visível pressa que Sesshoumaru tentava inutilmente esconder.

-Acho que fazer isso agora é um pouco perigoso..Alguém pode escutar e o que faríamos nesse caso?

-Claro que ninguém escutará. Você só precisa se controlar mais e nada disso acontecerá.

-Mas você sabe que quando você faz isso eu...

-Não se preocupe então. Se você fizer algum barulho mais alto, eu mesmo te calarei.

-Er... – Rin ficou visivelmente vermelha – Se você diz...

0.0.0.0

Kagome agora também estava de pé, olhava para Inu Yasha, que estava de costas para si. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes de tanta ansiedade:

-Escuta eu...Eu vou ponderar...Eu...

-Isso é um sim? – A voz de Inu Yasha saia estranhamente rouca e sexy

-...Sim...Embora eu ainda tenha alguns..'Temores' com relação a isso...

-Não se preocupe. – Um sorriso quase passava despercebido por Kagome – Eu farei esses temores irem embora...

-... – Kagome estava visivelmente envergonhada com os comentários de Inu Yasha. E sua segurança também a assustava um pouco.

Inu Yasha se aproximou cautelosamente de Kagome, e acariciou seu rosto. Kagome fecou os olhos com aquele gesto tão carinhoso, e essa foi a deixa para Inu Yasha: Deslizou a mão por suas costas e colou seus lábios aos dela, num beijo que decididamente tinha algo mais que só luxúria.

Kagome escorregou as mãos para o pescoço de Inu Yasha, puxando-o mais para si, e foi prontamente correspondida. Sentiu-se ser pressionada um pouco para trás, e compreendeu que era para ir recuando lentamente; foi exatamente o que fez. Depois de apenas dois passos, Inu Yasha a deitara carinhosamente em cima da cama e agora explorava avidamente seu pescoço. Kagome não conseguia fazer mais nada que não respirar. Seu coração já estava acelerado, mas ficou batendo ainda mais quando uma das mãos de Inu Yasha lentamente deslizou para dentro de sua camisola de seda.

0.0.0.0

Sango e Miroku estavam deitados na mesma cama, abraçados. Sango acabara cedendo aos encantos de Miroku, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era errado. Afinal, ele era um galinha certo?

Embora sempre tivesse sido apaixonada por Miroku, nunca tivera certeza que ele sentia o mesmo. Mesmo todas as vezes que ele pedira para que tivesse um filho seu nunca acreditara, pois era a única garota de todo o campus que nunca tinha caído nas 'armadilhas do monge', como eram chamadas suas cantadas perfeitas. "Talvez porque sou apaixonada?" Pensava, e com esse pensamento, dormiu nos braços do 'monge'.

0.0.0.0

-Es-Escuta S-sesshy...Acho melhor acabarcom..com...iss..isso..Eu acho que não vou..agüentar...

-Ah..Mais você vai..agüentar sim...

-AAAAAAh! Sesshy!

0.0.0.0

A respiração de Kagome falhou por um momento. 'A hora' finalmente chegara. Inu Yasha arrumou-se em cima de kagome e murmurou "Não vou mentir..Vai doer...Mas relaxe, e se doer muito, me abrace. Me abrace com todas as suas forças." Kagome apenas conseguiu murmurar um "uhum" meio vago. As sensações que Inu Yasha a faria descobrir, ela não sabia, estavam apenas começando.

Inu Yasha tentava ser o mais carinhoso possível, para relaxar Kagome. Queria que tudo saísse perfeito, como era a primeira vez dela, temia que ela ficasse tão nervosa que se contraísse na hora da penetração. Mas viu que aquilo não aconteceu. Ficou espantado, afinal nem ele próprio algum dia havia imaginado que Kagome aceitaria dormir com ele, assim, tão facilmente.

0.0.0.0

-Uaaaaaah! Que sono...Eu vou dormir..Kanna, você vai também?

-Sim...Daqui a apenas alguns minuto, não precisa se preocupar comigo...

-Ok então...Boa noite!

-Bons sonhos.

Bankotsu estava visivelmente cansado. Estava pensando em como Kagome teria um jato daqueles, e em como teria condições de pagar por oito pessoas no resort mais caro de todo o Japão. Era realmente algo incrível, como caíra feito um patinho nas mentiras contadas por todos da sala "Provavelmente nem eles sabiam.." pensava. E adormeceu com esses pensamentos.

0.0.0.0

-S-Sesshy..Por favor..Eu suplico...Pare...

-Não vou parar até que um de nós ganhe!

-Mas você já ganhou!

-Mas eu quero que você ganhe também!

-Amanhã a gente faz isso Sesshy! Hoje não!

-Hoje sim..E agora. – A voz dele era cortante, mas Rin sabia que no funso, Sesshoumaru era apenas sozinho.

0.0.0.0

Kagome encravava suas unhas nas costas de Inu Yasha. "Ele está dentro de mim!" pensava. Era realmente estranho tudo aquilo. A dor e a emoção juntas fizeram lágrimas virem aos olhos de Kagome, lágrimas que caíam silenciosamente:

-Kag..Kagome...Você quer que eu...Pare...? Está doendo muito?

-Não..pode...pode continuar..Espere apenas..um tempinho pra eu...me..acostumar..ok?

-...

Inu Yasha esperara pacientemente por esse momento, e ele agora estava bem ali. Não seria ruim esperar apenas alguns segundos para que sua amada se acostumasse com ele. Depois de um breve momento, sentiu os quadris de Kagome se moverem lentamente embaixo de si. Esse era o sinal que esperava.

Começou então a se mover lentamente também, para que Kagome sentisse a mínima dor. Se continha ao máximo. Seus instintos o colocavam entre a cruz e a espada. Tinha que controlar sua velocidade, pois senão Kagome sentiria uma dor terrível, mas por outro lado, a respiração descompassada e rápida dela, o corpo frágil, a pele clara e macia desnuda o faziam ficar maluco.

-In..Inu..Yasha...

-...

-Ma...ma..mais..R-rápi..do...

Aquilo foi a salvação para Inu Yasha, que não se controlou mais. Começou a se mover rapidamente, e depois de algum tempo já se movia freneticamente. Kagome acompanhava o ritmo de Inu Yasha e o abraçava mais a cada momento.Em pouco tempo os dois chegaram ao clímax juntos, e acabaram adormecendo abraçados.

No dia seguinte, quando Kagome acordou, Inu Yasha ainda estava dormindo "Ninguém pode saber o que fizemos..." pensava "Porque ai..Tudo estaria acabado..Provavelmente o que ele queria era apenas aquilo...Eu devia ter imaginado antes que ele não sentia nada por mim...Tenho que deixar de ser idiota e ir viver minha vida como se nada disso tivesse acontecido.." Se levantou, colocou a camisola e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho.

0.0.0.0

-Escuta Sesshy...Você me fez ficar fazendo aquilo durante toda a noite..E ainda quer que eu esteja disposta pra fazer hoje à noite novamente? – Rin andava lentamente até o salão do café da manhã. Sango e Miroku já estavam lá.

-Claro que sim Rin. Se você não conseguir fazer isso, eu serei obrigado a transferir para amanhã.

-Mmas você sabe que é infinitamente melhor que eu nisso..Nunca fui boa com...

-É exatamente por isso que eu estou mandando você fazer isso hoje à noite novamente.

-Mas eu nunca vou ganhar de você em matemática! Você é professor de matemática! Como quer que eu ganhe de você?

-Mas você está ruim em matemática Rin. Quero fazer aqueles jogos matemáticos para que você possa melhorar.

-Eu joguei a noite toda e não sei nada ainda.

-Conhecimento se adquire com o tempo.

-Você que o diga – Suspirou longamente e acenou para Sango e Miroku- - Oi!

-Ah..Lá vamos nós outra vez...

0.0.0.0

Inu Yasha estava se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo. O que fizera não tinha perdão. Embora se sentisse feliz por ter feito aquilo, uma parte sua estava inteiramente perturbada com tudo que acontecera. Não vira Kagome durante toda a manhã e estava preocupado. "Sei que foi errado..Sei que ela não me ama..". Pensava "Mas...eu..eu não pude me controlar e ela...ela deixou.."

Sentou numa das cadeiras em uma mesa ao lado da enorme piscina e ficou lá, pensando no que fizera.

0.0.0.0

"Kagome, Kagome...O que você fez sua idiota estúpida...?" pensava enquanto comia pipoca na sala de vídeo. "Mas..os toques dele eram tão suaves e sensíveis..como se ele soubesse exatamente o que eu sentia...como se correspondesse a tudo que sinto..E quando ele..NÃO KAGOME! ISSO É ERRADO! NÃO PENSE MAIS NISSOOOOOO! Mas ele..ele era tão...AAAAAAH! EU VOU FICAR LOUCA! MELHOR ASSISTIR O FILMEEEEEEEEE!" Parou de pensar em todas aquelas besteiras pervertidas e voltou a assistir o filme. Teria sido ótimo se Inu Yasha não entrado na sala e sentado ao seu lado. Mas foi exatamente o que aconteceu...

E Kagome escutou as únicas palavras que nunca pensou – e nem nunca quis – escutar:

-Kagome..Eu..Sinto muito...

Continua...

_GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! Dessa vez eu não tenho perdão..eu sei! #se escondendo das pedradas# Mas eu quase não conseguia escrever esse cap! Muitos trabalhos pra fazer e entregar de uma só vez! Sinto muitíssimo! Mas espero que tenham gostado.._

_Quis fazer um lemon beeeeeeeem leve (normalmente os meus são muito detalhistas..por isso fiz o máximo p n descrever muito) porque sei que algumas pessoas podem se constranger ao ler alguma coisa que seja pelo menos mais 'pesada'. Espero que não tenha ficado nada explícito!_

_Já, sabem! Reclamações, dúvidas, elogios, críticas.. todos são bem vindos!_

_VAMOS AOS COMMENTSSSSS! XDDD (eu recebi tantos comments..q felicidade! T.T)_

_**Sango-Web:**_

_HAHAHAHAH vc achou q eu n ia colocar nada heim? Pois n contavam com a minha astúcia! (chapolim colorado XDD) eu vi que todos estavam achan do uma coisa, por isso coloquei outra XDDDDDD bjos miga! Te dolu!_

_**Motoko Kinomoto:**_

_Hahahah e aqui está o outro cap q vc queria ver! XD_

_**Annye:**_

_Oi Annye! Desculpa n ter postado logo! É q sabe como é..trabalhos XP bom, mas aqui está ele..sobre colocar o seu nome...NÃAAO XDDDD pq senão a nossa protagonista teria seu coração mais partido q já é! XDDD_

_**Ju Higurashi:**_

_Se o q vc está pensando for o q eu acho q é..então...n! n é isso q ele quer da aposta! É algo extremamente simples gente XDDD hauhauhah q bom q gostou do cap anterior! Espero q goste desse tb!_

_**Gf:**_

_Ainda n consegui decifrar o q vc me escreveu..mas tudo bem XDD brigada por comentar mesmo assim hehehehehe_

_**Jéssy Helsing:**_

_Aqui está o cap Jéssy! Mas dessa vez ele n fingiu n né? O cara é fogo na roupa (literalmente XDDDDDDDDD) bjos e até!_

_**Bia Potter:**_

_Bia, ainda n consegui ver o end do seu site! (vai lá no meu e deixa num comment ok? XDD vai ficar mais fácil hehehe) bom..sobre responder ao seu comment..pq n responderia oras? Adoro responder aos meus leitores! Isso diminui a distância entre nós e vc´s podem participar ativamente comigo p a história ficar melhor a cada cap! XDDDD_

_**Gaby:**_

_Gaby, n se preocupe em comentar muito n! Comentários são uma das coisas q eu mais gosto de receber XDDDDD Ah, gaby..Eu n posto essa fic em nenhum outro site q n o e n mando por e-mail a ninguém..é uma pena, mas é verdade..AH! eu SOU SIM real XDDDDD_

_**Samy Higurashi:**_

_Eu tb fiquei feliz Por n ser a kiki-nojo! Vc n sabe como XDDDDD mas eu parei o cap naquele momento crítico p vc´s poderem querer ler o próximo XDDDDD hauhuaha por isso q eu seeeeempre paro num momento crítico (pelo menos eu acho..O.o)_

_**Tamiris:**_

_Brigada por gostar da minha fic! XDD aqui está a continuação, e brigada pelo coment! Volte sempre, beijooos! XDDD_

_**Mali Higurashi:**_

_Aêeeee M.M.P é legal XDDDDD adorei! Agora eu sou membro do M.M.P! XDDDDDD aah..ta ok, aqui está o próximo cap!_

_N tenho entrado muito no msn por conta dos trabalhos pq são muitos..mas e dou um jeitinho XDDD_

_**Star Angel Matsuyama:**_

_É verdade..nem é novidade q eu amo suspense XDDD e sobre um hentai..num dá..mas eu fiz alguma coisa né? XDDDDDbjos e até!_

_Love My Houshi_

_Brigada por me add nos seus autores e histórias favoritos XDD hauhuhauuahua sobre ser o melhor cap..acho q todos estão iguais em qualidade XDDDD bejos! E até!_

_**MC:**_

_Nossa...vc me mata? Mas como? Já to morta! XDDD nem adianta matar um morto pq ele só vai ficar chateado XDDDD ahuahua aqui está o cap!_


	12. Reconciliação

Histórias de Uma Mente Sonhadora

Escrito e criado por: Youko Takabayashi 

_No capítulo Anterior..._

Kagome escutou as únicas palavras que nunca pensou – e nem nunca quis – escutar:

-Kagome..Eu..Sinto muito...

Kagome estava completamente em choque. A pessoa que ela mais amara em toda a sua vida estava pedindo perdão! PERDÃO! Seus olhos começaram a ficar mais e mais brilhantes à luz do filme até que lágrimas começaram a brotar.

-Eu sei que..Você não queria ter feito aquilo... – Ele estava visivelmente arrependido - E u acabei, indiretamente, forçando você a tudo aquilo...Por isso..Eu sinto muito..

Lágrimas começaram a rolar pela face de Kagome. Estava triste demais para escutar tudo que Inu Yasha estava dizendo. Uma única frase ecoava em sua mente "Sinto Muito..." ele tinha dito. Era isso que ele pensava dela afinal? Que ela era alguém que poderia ser usada e jogada fora delicadamente depois? Era somente isso? Não podia ser, mas era.

_-_Como.. – falou quase inaldivelmente – Fez isso..Comigo...?

Lágrimas caiam livremente por sua face, e Inu Yasha pode perceber todo o sofrimento contido nestes. Kagome estava sofrendo. Sim! Ela sofria! Ele podia sentir a sua dor. Foi neste instante que ele percebeu, entendeu tudo! Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, o que não passou despercebido por Kagome, que cobriu os olhos com as mãos enquanto soluçava e correu para fora da sala de vídeo.

Inu Yasha correu atrás dela facilmente, ainda sorrido de felicidade. "Ela sofre! Sim! É isso! Eu compreendo agora! Compreendo tudo!" pensava. Mas não foi rápido o suficiente. Kagome entrara no quarto e trancara a porta. "Não é tarde!" Pensou, encontrara um modo de entrar no quarto sem maiores alardes "A janela panorâmica" Existia uma janela na parede frontal do quarto, que era escondida por uma espessa cortina, e que sempre estava aberta para ventilação. Inu Yasha entraria por lá.

Saiu do prédio e olhou para o último andar, o que estavam, amaldiçoando o pai de Kagome por sempre deixa-la nas suítes mais caras. Viu as varandas e decidiu que pularia uma por uma até chegar na que queria. E foi o que fez. Demorou dez minutos para pular todas as varandas dos 47 andares do prédio, mas finalmente havia conseguido. "Foi tão rápido..Achava que depois de tanto tempo sem fazer isso tinha perdido o jeito..Pelo jeito não.." pensava enquanto olhava para baixo. Olhou para a janela e ouviu. Ouviu os soluços bastante baixos de Kagome e sentiu o cheiro de suas lágrimas. Como sofria! E por sua culpa! Mas isto logo acabaria.

Entrou decidido pela janela e Kagome se virou abruptamente para ver quem era. Seus olhos e suas bochechas estavam um pouco avermelhados, e ela soluçava rápida e repetidas vezes. Quando Inu Yasha deu um passo a frente ela gritou, Inu Yasha deu graças por todos os quartos daquele andar serem acusticamente isolados:

-VÁ EMBORA! NÃO QUERO MAIS VÊ-LO!

-Kagome! Ouça-me!

-NÃO QUERO OUVIR MAIS NADA! VOCÊ ME USOU E ME JOGOU FORA COMO SE EU NÃO FOSSE NADA! – Viu a sombra de um sorriso aparecendo nos lábios de Inu Yasha e enfureceu-se ainda mais – E AINDA RI DO MEU SOFRIMENTO! É ISSO QUE VOCÊ QUER? É ISSO NÃO É? ME VER SOFRER TE DAR PRAZER! SÓ PODE!

-Kagome! Não é isso! Você não compreende? Eu entendi tudo agora! Eu sei que você...

-Bankotsu estava certo... – Os olhos de Inu Yasha se encherão de raiva e dúvida enquanto ouvia Kagome – Você não vale nada..É apenas..Apenas mais um daqueles garotinhos que falam "Olha pra mim! Eu sou melhor e posso fazer tudo que eu quiser!", brincam com os sentimentos dos outros e depois os jogam fora como se fossem lixo...Não quero mais te ver.

-Bankotsu, Kagome? Você deu ouvidos a ele? – Segurava-a pelos ombros agora – Como pode fazer isso! Ele não conhece nem a mim e nem a você e você ainda dá ouvidos a ele? Como?

-Eu confio nele!

-Com que intenções acha que ele te falou isso Kagome? Sabe que ele gosta de você e faria qualquer coisa para te-la! Como pode acreditar no que diz?

0.0.0.0

Não muito longe dali, Bankotsu olhava num pequeno espelho prata o que acontecia no quarto de Kagome. Seu plano estava dando certo. Tinha colocado dias antes da viagem, idéias na cebeça de Kagome, que Inu Yasha não servia para ela. "E era verdade" pensava "Eu gosto dela, não quero que ela fique com aquele cachorro imbecil. Assim é melhor para ela.".

Na hora Kagome não havia acreditado, mas sabia que agora seu plano dera realmente certo.

**Flash Back**

_-Kagome..Mas é verdade!_

_-Ora, Bankotsu-san, que equívoco! Inu Yasah é completamente confiável! Ele pode ser um pouco grosso e anti-social..Às vezes até violento, mas eu confio nele. Botaria minha mão no fogo por ele._

_-Kagome..Estou tentando te avisar..._

_-Inu Yasha nunca me usaria. – Falou séria – Confio nele cegamente, tenho certeza que ele jamais me usaria em hipótese alguma._

_-Se é assim que você pensa..Mas tome cuidado..Algum dia isso pode acontecer..._

_-..._

_A conversa morrera ai. Kagome se levantara da mesa do restaurante e voltara para a sala._

Fim do Flash Back 

-Tem que dar certo.. – Parou de olhar o espelho, guardou-o e saiu triunfante para tomar banho de piscina junto aos outros.

0.0.0.0

-Há muito tempo... –Ela falava lentamente – Ele me falou que você não era confiável..E que me usaria um dia...Eu não acreditei, pois sempre morei do seu lado...Mas..Agora eu..Eu vejo que você...Você é o que ele diz. Como pude ser tão tola durante todo esse tempo? Como pude acreditar nas suas gentilezas, por mais que fossem breves..? Como..?

-Gentilezas Kagome? Me responda uma coisa...Durante quanto tempo essas 'gentilezas' duravam?

-Alguns minutos..às vezes era apenas um olhar...

-E o resto do tempo?

Kagome demorou para responder. Agora que paraa para pensar, poucas vezes ele tivera sido gentil. O resto do tempo era grosso, chato, implicante e anti-social.

-Você...parecia esquecer..que..que eu era..sua amiga e..ficava implicando comigo...

-Ainda assim acha que eu te usaria? Não acha que alguém que quer te usar, te enche de carinhos e gentilezas para te enganar e ganhar sua confiança Kagome? Você acha que fiz isso?

-Não..M-mas... – Lágrimas recomeçaram a rolar pela face de Kagome, ela começou a soluçar novamente, e colocou as mãos cobrindo o rosto.

Inu Yasha agiu impulsivamente e a abraçou. Sabia o quanto ela estava confusa e triste, afinal, sofrera da mesma maneira durante anos. Afagou seus cabelos e quase num sussurro, falou o que ficara preso em sua garganta durante tanto tempo:

-Eu pedi desculpas..Porque eu achei que você não queria ter..feito aquilo comigo afinal..sempre fomos..'rivais' não é...?

-...

-O que eu quero dizer Kagome é que...Não sei como falar isso droga..É muito difícil...É que eu...Maldição.. – Estava sendo difícil para Inu Yasha falar aquilo, afinal, só falara isso antes para apenas uma pessoa. Sua mãe, e agora ela estava morta. – Eu quero dizer que eu te amo droga!

0.0.0.0

-E então? – Um homem de cabelos negros e ondulados, de rosto ocutado pela escuridão perguntava

-Funcionou direitinho. Não sei o que poderia ser melhor... – A garota de cabelos e pele brancos como a neve falava de maneira entrecortada – Eles não são mais amantes. Mas ela...

-Que tem ela?

-Foi..Tocada...

-Ela foi o QUÊ?

-Tocada meu senhor...

-Como ele pode fazer isso!

-Sinto muito.

-Mas ele vai pagar...Venha! – Ele chamou uma mulher de olhos tão vermelhos quanto o sangue – VocÊ vai estragar com os planos dele.

-Claro...Meu 'senhor' – Ela falava com um rancor indescritível. – Já estou partindo. – E saiu da sala.

0.0.0.0

-Você..Voc..Você o que..Inu Yasha...?

-Droga..Eu já falei.. – Ele estava ruborizado e olhava para o lado, visivelmente constrangido – Não vou falar de novo...

Kagome levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos de Inu Yasha como se dissesse "Você está falando sério?" e viu que ele falara a verdade. Estava tão feliz, tão feliz que não sabia o que fazer e começou a chorar:

-Ai droga, Kagome! Sabia que tava bom demais pra ser verdade...Me fala logo! De quem é que você gosta..? Contanto que não seja o Bankotsu eu te..eu te apoio..

-Inu Yasha..VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA!

-Quê? Mas o que eu fiz dessa vez?

-Será que não percebeu? Eu... – Eu te amo..Também... – Inu Yasha abriu a boca, espantado demais para falar alguma coisa – E não fique com essa cara...

-Desde quando..você..você sente..isso...?

-Desde..Ah, sei lá..desde sempre oras.. – Ela estava mais vermelha que um pimentão – Não sei quando descobri isso..eu..só sabia...

Inu Yasha estava tão feliz, que esquecera de tudo. Não sabia mais que o mundo existia. ELE ERA SIM CORRESPONDIDO! A maior felicidade do mundo estava acontecendo! E Kagome era toda sua!

-Kagome você não..Não sabe como eu esperei por esse dia...Não sabe mesmo...

-Eu..Também esperei bastante tempo...

-Kagome..Acho que agora eu posso falar o que eu queria da aposta não é..?

-E o que era..? Ainda não sei..

-Eu queria que você me amasse e..namorasse comigo..Acho que o primeiro eu já consegui...

-Era só isso? Era tão simples e nunca passou pela minha cabeça.. – Ela estava espantada – Bom..Mas acho que conseguiu o segundo também...

Inu Yasha a abraçou fortemente, como se tivesse medo que ela escapasse. Ficou ali, sentindo o perfume de seus cabelos e a maciez de sua pele. Se o mundo acabasse agora, com certeza ele não se importaria, porque estaria ao lado de Kagome.

Continua...

_IEEEEEEEEEEEE! Atendendo a pedidos (que foram muitos) eu coloquei o Inu-Kun revelando seus sentimentossssss aêeeeeeeeeeeeee..Mas gente..Vocês não contavam com minha astúcia! Sssssssiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmm! Ainda não é o fim! É apenas a metadeeee! HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHAHUAUHA eu atormentarei suas pobres mentes até o final da fic! Sobre a aposta..Eu afirmei durante capítulos e mais capítulos q só diria o que ele queria da aposta no FINAL da fic, mas acabei mudando de idéia...Vamos ter outros personagens adentrando na história a partir do próximo cap, e muitas surpresas e revelações inesperadas!_

_Espero que gostem!_

_Vamos aos Commentssssss!_

_**Gaby:**_

_Brigada por ter gostado do cap . até o próximo!_

_**Vivica Higurashi:**_

_Vc teve toda razão! Ela saiu correndo e se trancou no quarto né? XDDD mas que mancada essa do Inu-Kun! Mas agra serão só maravilhas p eles! (será mesmo?) hauhauhuah veremos! Bjos e até o próximo cap!_

_**Mc-Chan( )**_

_Huahuahha é verdade, se vc me matar a fic n termina! Sobre postar logo..aqui está o cap! XDDDDD até a próxima!_

_**Star Angel Matsuyama:**_

_Aff mulher..Foi hentai n, foi um lemonzinho básico XD..sobre eu ter sido má com ela..eu sempre adorei os vilões hauauhauhhauh pq n ser uma? XDDDD_

_Isso já aconteceu comigo uma vez..(claro q n transar né! XD) falaram q gostavam de mim, e depois me pediram 'desculpas' pq gostavam de outra..mas desilusões amorosas acontecem todo dia né? E eu num ia parar com a minha vida só por culpa daquele garoto XDD..Bom, mas já faz tempo auhauhauhauhauhau já parti p outras XDD bjos!_

_**Samy Higurashi:**_

_OOOOOOiii! Huhauahha como c tá samy? Bom, que bom q vc gostou do lemon hauahuauhauh..Assim..demorei muito p postar esse cap? XDDDD bjokas!_

_**Ana Higurashi:**_

_OI Ana! Q isso! A primeira vez a gente nunca esquece! (nssa que infame essa XDD) que bom que gosta da nossa fic, e bem vinda ao grupinho do Mente Sonhadora'! Espero que se divirta com a gente XDDD bjos a até o próximo cap!_

_**Jéssy Helsing:**_

_Brigada..Mas n acho que eu tenha um dom Jéssy..Ah..mas todos os meus leitores sabem que eu nunca to de bem com as minhas fics XDDD..Tb achei o inu um cretino-cachorro-desgraçado naquela última fala XDDD E é p interagir com a história mesmo, esse é o meu objetivo, q bom q eu consigo faze-lo XDDD_

_Eu tb n sou muito fã de hentai n sabe..sei escrever mas fó fiz aquele p a trama da história ficar mais envolvente XDD..agora sobre eles se acertarem..TCHARAM! ELES SE ACERTARAM HJ! XDDDD espero que tenha gostado hehehehe mil beijos! Até o próximo cap!_

_**Lokinha:**_

_Brigada pelo elogio hauahuhauhauhuauahuha XDDD_


	13. Nossa Melodia I

Histórias de Uma Mente Sonhadora

Escrito e criado por: Youko Takabayashi 

_No capítulo Anterior..._

Inu Yasha a abraçou fortemente, como se tivesse medo que ela escapasse. Ficou ali, sentindo o perfume de seus cabelos e a maciez de sua pele. Se o mundo acabasse agora, com certeza ele não se importaria, porque estaria ao lado de Kagome.

A noite veio e se foi várias vezes. As coisas continuavam muito bem com Inu Yasha e Kagome. Ninguém sabia que eles estavam juntos, o que fazia com que sua relação fosse melhor ainda. Claro que existiam os pontos negativos, mas o que importava afinal? Eram amantes!

Todas as vezes que se viam sozinhos, Inu Yasha beijava Kagome e esta retribuía. Aqueles estavam sendo os melhores dias de suas vidas...

Mas duas pessoas não pensavam assim.

Sango e Miroku estavam brigando mais que nunca naqueles últimos dias. Sango sofria porque Miroku parecia distante e mais mulherengo que nunca, e por isso começava a se isolar. E Miroku estava chateado porque Sango se afastava dele todas as vezes que tentava algo, além de sempre parecer triste e nunca contar o motivo de toda essa tristeza:

-Escuta Sangozinha...

-...

-Eu estou tentando te ajudar, por favor. Me diga o que te entristece e eu vou fazer tudo ao meu alcance para te ajudar.

-...VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE? O MOTIVO DA MINHA TRISTEZA? COMO PODE SER TÃO CRUEL?

-Mas eu...

Miroku não entendera. Como _ele_ podia ser cruel se era a própria Sango que torturava? Era incrível como o cérebro feminino era estranho.

O que estava acontecendo ele não sabia, mas iria descobrir. Sabia que Sango sempre ficava na varanda para ver o Pôr-do-Sol. Ficava sempre linda..Se é que podia ficar mais. Ficou o dia pensando no que faria, mas só teve a idéia perfeita no fim do dia:

-..Aprova de falhas...

Preparou tudo e esperou Sango chegar no quarto. Quando deu a hora certa, saiu de fininho e fechou a porta trás de si, bem a tempo de escutar o gritinho de espanto que Sango havia dado.

Oh, me deus! – Ele estava satisfeito com o espanto dela. – O que houve aqui? –Sango havia se espantado pois no chão e na pequena grade da varanda haviam muitas e muitas flores, e em um canto mais afastado, ela pode perceber, as flores formavam uma frase que ela logo reconheceu de quem era. A frase dizia "Sangozinha, meu amor. Melhore logo!" - ..Aquele pateta...Ficar fazendo essas coisas na vai adiantar de nada...Você ainda não se redimiu...

Sango continuou lá e viu o Pôr-d-Sol como sempre. Quando voltou para o quarto, fingiu que não havia visto nada diferente do usual e dormiu como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido. Miroku achou isso estranho, mas deixou passar. No dia seguinte, tudo que conseguiu fazer foi dar bom dia para Sango e sair silenciosamente do quarto. Tinha que pôr as idéias em ordem tinha que pensar em um modo de ter Sango de volta. Mesmo que antes ela não fosse sua.

Enquanto Miroku pensava num modo de conquistar de uma vez por toda Sango, esta conversava com kagome:

-Ai..O que você acha K-Chan?

-Eu acho que você devia desistir logo de uma vez Sango.

-Mas eu sofro tanto com os acessos mulherengos dele...

-Então fale isso oras! Você sabe que ficar assim não vai resolver nada.

-Mas e você? Já conseguiu se arranjar com o Inu Yasha?

-Eu? – Kagome agora tinha que colocar seu lado artístico para fora. Doía nela fazer isso, mas faria assim mesmo – Aquele bocó continua me chamando de bruxa. Não sei mais o que faço.

-Ah..Mas vocês estão bem melhores de um tempo pra cá...

-Ah..Deve ser porque o Inu Yasha vive brigando com o Ban-Chan.

-Ai K-Chan..Você tem tanta sorte, o Ban-Chan te venera..Mas você não quer nada com ele...

-Claro que não Sango..Eu quero ele apenas como amigo...

É verdade..Mas bem que você podia aproveitar né? – Um sorriso maroto apareceu nos lábios de Sango – Você sabe que ele não é de se jogar fora.

-Claro que não Sango! Ele é meu amigo oras! E além disso, minha vida amorosa na está em questão! Vamos voltar para o assunto inicial!

-Tá bom, ta bom!..Não dá pra te enganar né?

-Haha..Não. Bom, mas voltemos ao Miroku. O que ele fez de tão ruim afinal? Além de ser mulherengo?

-Ele é muito vago, e acho que ele só quer alguma coisa comigo..Por que..Por que... – Os olhos de Sango se encheram de lágrimas – PORQUE EU FUI A ÚNICA GAROTA DA FACULDADE COM QUEM ELE NUNCA FICOOOOOU!

-Nossa...Ele já ficou com todas aquelas garotas?

-Até as feias...

-Uau..Ele realmente tem um gosto..na...er...Eclético né?

-Escuta Kagome, eu não sei se você percebeu mas eu...

-Exterminadora! Exterminadora!

-Aaaah..De novo não... – Sango estava derrotada. Limpou as poucas lágrimas que derramara e se levantara – O que quer garoto?

-Um Youkai-Urso conseguiu atravessar a barreira está fazendo brincadeiras de mau gosto com todos lá na piscina!

-Eu mereço...Escuta Kagome, Hora de trabalhar.. Volto depois ok?

-Ok – Kagome estava confusa. Sabia que Sango era exterminadora nas horas vagas, mas não sabia que agora trabalhava em tempo integral. – Mas depois voltaremos a conversar certo?

-...Certo...

Sango estava exausta. Já era o quinto Youkai só naquela semana. "Bem que o Inu Yasha podia vir dar um jeito nisso.." Pensava. "Mas ele é tão cabeça dura...A Rin também podia me ajudar..Ela não tem medo de youkais..Ah, é verdade...Ela só se liga num Youkai..Melhor não chamar não.." Vestiu seu traje de exterminadora e pegou suas armas. Não demoraria muito. Estava com tanta raiva de Miroku que descontaria tudo naquele pobre yaoukai.

A luta realmente não durou muito. Sango estava mostrando todas as suas habilidades, mesmo que o Youkai não fosse á grande coisa. O fato é que, ela bateu no pobre coitado até ele sair correndo assustado e chorando.

-Há! Essa foi muito fácil mesmo.. – Todos a olhavam com incredulidade – Que foi gente? Oh...Já entendi..Bom, eu vou indo ok? Se precisarem de mim me avisem. – E saiu caminhando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Entrou no quarto, trocou de roupa e foi para o restaurante almoçar. Kagome estava lá, então sentou-se na mesa da amiga – Oi Kagome...

-Ah! Sango! Finalmente, achei que você nunca viria..Olha só...Alguém deixou isso aqui pra você.

-Oh..O que é isso?

Kagome entregou uma pequena caixa para sango e quando esta abriu, viu um lindo colar de ouro branco e brilhantes e um bilhete que dizia:

"Sangozinha, meu amor, perdoe o que quer que eu tenha feito, pois não quero vê-la triste desse jeito.

Com amor, Miroku"

-Aiii – Kagome espiava o bilhete – Nossa Sango! Isso é praticamente uma declaração e amor!

-Não Kagome..Isso é apenas pra ver se eu caio na lábia dele..mais nada.

-Claro que não sua boba! Mas vamos falar disso depois, o que você vai querer para o almoço?

-Ah..não sei..Deixa ver esse cardápio aqui...

O almoço se passou lentamente. Inu Yasha e Miroku não haviam aparecido, e Kagome estava um pouco apreensiva. Mas sabia que os dois podiam se cuidar sozinhos, por isso deixou pra lá.

Mais tarde no quarto de kagome...

-Ai, não sei não Inu Yasha...Ela está muito deprimida...Talvez ela acabe fazendo algo impensado...

-Claro que não Kagome. A Sango tem uma cabeça feita. Não faria isso.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza?

-Por que o Miroku fez um plano excepcional para conseguir Sango de volta.

-Mas a Sango nunca foi dele..Quer dizer, sempre foi, mas ele não sabe disso.

-Então ele irá conquistá-la.

-Hahahah..Se você diz..Eu acredito.

-É mesmo? – Inu Yasha tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios – Por quê?

-Por que será...?

-hahahahahahahaha..Quem vai saber?..E ai? Tem alguma coisa pra fazer hoje à noite?

-HHm..Não. O que você sugere?

-Um jogo...O que acha?

-Só nós dois?

-Eu, você, Sango e Miroku.

-Perfeito...Verdade ou conseqüência?

-ótima idéia.

Inu Yasha e Kagome passaram o resto da tarde bolando um plano 'B' só por precaução, caso o plano de Miroku não desse certo. Quando a noite caiu, tiveram certeza que o pobre Miroku devia ter feito alguma coisa muito errada, pois Sango estava mais que uma fera.

-Pronto Inu?

-Já nasci pronto.

-Ok, então..Vá falar com o Miroku que eu falo com a Sango.

-Mas por que eu tenho que falar?

-Por que você é amigo dele oras..Mas finja que não sabe de nada.

-É o que sempre faço. Vou indo – Deu um selinho em Kagome e saiu do quarto.

-BOA SOTE!..Bom, agora vamos ver como está a Sango...

Kagome andou lentamente até o quarto de Sango e bateu na porta. Logo escutou um 'pode entrar' muito choroso e entrou com cautela para não chatear ainda mais a amiga.

-Sango...

-Aquele tarado...Só o que ele queria era passar a mão em mim..

-Ah..Escuta Sango, o Miroku não faz por mal..É aquela mão dele.

-'A mão amaldiçoada' não é?

-Como você sabe?

-Ele vive se desculpando com isso.

-Oh...Bom, de qualquer forma, vim aqui pra te animar.

-Desculpa Kagome, mas acho que nada vai conseguir me animar viu...

-É verdade ou conseqüência.

-O que?

-O jogo, é verdade ou conseqüência. Você vai querer jogar?

-Não...

-O Inu Yasha e eu vamos...

-Bom, pensando por esse lado..Vou jogar sim.

-.. – Kagome deu um suspiro de derrota. Sabia que Sango faria tudo para junta-la a Inu Yasha. "Coitadinha dela..Não sabe que já estamos juntos.." pensava "Ah..Mas quem se importa?" – Ta ok Sango. Vai se arrumar que já vamos pra lá.

-Onde vai ser?

-Lá no salão de jogos.

-Ok..Daqui a cinco minutos estarei lá.

-Estaremos esperando.

-Okey!

Kagome saiu e fechou a porta. "Foi simples.." Pensou. "Agora é só encontrar o Inu Yasha e.."

-Kagome?

-Ah..Inu Yasha?

-Conseguiu?

-Sim...O que você disse pra ele?

-Que íamos jogar verdade ou conseqüência...E que você ia jogar.

-Eu falei a mesma coisa pra Sango. Ela caiu direitinho.

-Então vamos pra lá.

-É.

Os dois foram para o salão de jogos e ficaram converando. Sango chegou antes de Miroku, e este chegou atrasado quinze minutos. Sango fingiu que ele não estava ali durante a maior parte do tempo, mas como sabemos..Isso não durou muito:

-Agora é... – Inu Yasha girava a garrafa – Ah, sou eu para Sango...Verdade ou conseqüência Sango?

-Verdade.

-Certo.. – Inu Yasha estava esperando por isso durante muito tempo. – É verdade que você... – Olhou rapidametne para Kagome

-Que eu...?

-Que você gosta do Miroku?

-!...Bem..Eu.. – Sango estava começando a ficar um pimentão enquanto Miroku se ajeitava mais para poder ouvir com perfeição – Eu não vou responder isso.

-Ora! Se você não responder nós teremos que fazer uma conseqüência Sango... – Kagome estava anciosa

-Tudo bem..Eu aceito conseqüência..Qualquer coisa deve ser melhor que responder essa perg...

-Beije o Miroku – Inu Yasha parecia muito entretido com o telhado, mas logo abaixou os olhos para Sango – Mas tem que ser um beijo de língua. Não vale enganar.

-O QUÊ? – Miroku e Sango agora estavam tão vermelhos quanto uma pimenta. – Voc..Você não pode fazer isso!

-Claro que posso. Ela não respondeu, então tem que fazer uma conseqüência.

-Mas Inu Yasha.. – Miroku fingia estar indignado – Você não pó...

-Deixa Miroku... – Sango parecia exausta – Ele não vai mudar de idéia...

-Oh..Então nós vamos sair do salão pra deixar vocês mais à vontade ok?

-Ei, mas Kagome eu quero... – Foi impedido de continuar pois Kagome já puxava seu braço

-Nada disso! Eles vão ficar constrangidos desse jeito! – Deu uma piscadela para Inu Yasha depois que saíram – ok?

-Ok então... – Inu Yasha já sabia o porque daquilo tudo, e para faar a verdade..Não se importava nem um pouco.

No salão...

-Então..Eu acho que... – Miroku começou apreensivo de verdade dessa vez.

-Vamos logo com isso..Eu não quero que eles fiquem me enchendo depois...

Os dois foram se aproximando e seus lábios foram ficando cada vez mais próximos um do outro, até que encostaram-se finalmente.

Continua...

_Aff..Agora eu me superei..Sério mesmo gente, não sei como consegui ficar um mês sem escrever..É que, além do meu pc ter ficado fora por uns tempos (mandei formatá-lo) eu estava sem inspiração. Mas finalmente consegui escrever o cap. 13! Aêeeee..bom, ainda assim sei que o que eu fiz não tem perdão...Mas..relevem gente...to apertada XDDDDD, mas ainda assim, agora vou tentar ao máximo escrever em todos os meus tempos livres (eu tenho preguiça, mas eu tento.)_

_Aos comments! (eu recebi muitos! Muito obrigada a todos que me mandaram comentários!)_

_**Algum ser:**_

_Q isso menina! Minha fic salvou teus colegas? Q bom então! Hhauhauahhauha sobre vc estar revoltada com seus amigos..Nem se importe com isso, amigos vivem brigando XDDDD obrigada e volte sempre (ah, desculpa pela demora!)_

_**Sango-Web:**_

_Hhauahuhah q bom q gostou miga! Olha, eu sei q demorei p postar (vc me cobrou até heheheheh XDDD) mas agora aqui está o 13º cap! N morra please! XDDDD sobre ela ter dona..eu tb Achei legal essa parte (era o naraku mesmo hauhauha vc acertou) e eu tb sou feminista até o último fio de cabelo XDDDD_

_**Mk-Chan160:**_

_Ah..n é q eu tenha voltado mais 'safadinha' é pq eles crescem com o tempo, e com a idade as experiências crescem tb. Mas que bom que me falou isso, assim eu posso continuar melhorando..Sobre o tamanho do comment..pode escrever o quanto quiser, estarei sempre pronta pra ler!_

_**Vivica Higurashi:**_

_Q bom q gostou Vivi (posso te chamar assim?)! aquela declaração foi bem a cara do Inu-Kun mesmo XDDDD e de agora em diante só vai melhorar heheheheheheheh continue com a gente heim!_

_Te doluuuu _

_**RiNzInHa HiMe:**_

_Vc tem rasão, eles vão ter muuitos problemas ainda..Mas a gente supera XDD..Sobre a declaração na sua fic..ué..pq num faz então? XDDDD Bjos e até a próxima!_

_**Samy Higurashi:**_

_Oi Samy! (tempos q n nos falamos não é?) fique preparada q o Bankotsu n vai quebrar a cara..Não ainda! Hehehehe até! Bjos!_

_**Lady Une ( ):**_

_Que bom q vc está gostando! (Escuta Lady Une...Vc faz parte de algum fórum chamado Yume Ecchi? ) bjos!_

_**Bia Potter:**_

_Claro q tenho msn (desculpa..mas acabei demorando p postar T.T) Vou te adicionar ok heeheehhheh sobre o outro assunto..Ppo de deixar q eu num conto p ninguém XD Juro! (eu tb tenho um tombo p essas duas coisas huahuahhauahuha) bjos!_

_**Ju Higurashi:**_

_Claro Ju..Mas n se preocupe em ser crítica ou não, pode falar! Vc achou q precisava de mais intencidade? Hhm...se eu fizer outro lemon eu faço mais itenso ok? Sobre aquela aposta..Enganei todo mundo n foi? Era uma coisa tão simples q nem dava p imaginar XDD hauhauha bjos e até!_

_**Katty-Chan:**_

_Claro q pode me colocar nos favoritos. E brigada pelo comment, volte sempre! Kissu!_

_**Gaby:**_

_Hahahaha o Jakotsu vai aparecer, mas n hj, co certexza..a Kikyou ainda vai ter uma carta na manga...Por isso aguarde XDDD tb adorei te conhecer, vc é mto legal XDDD bjos!_

_**Mc-Chan ( ):**_

_Claro, pode indicar pra quem quiser, brigada por gostar tanto assim da fic XDDDD bjos, até!_

_**Mali Higurashi:**_

_Claro q o M.M.P ta de pé XDDDD hauahuahuhuauahau q bom q vc está feliz (mas eu q tenho q me desculpar por ter demorado..gomen! T.T) bom, mas eu sempre dou meu melhor p vc´s ficarem felizes XDDDD bjoooos! Até o próximo cap!_

_**Star Angel Matsuyama:**_

_Oras, claro q vc pode falar 'amor'. Pode parecer uma coisa pesada, mas acho que hoje em dia é muito raro se encontrar um 'amor de verdade'. Por isso não é errado você falar amor. E o amor tem várias formas, amizade e ódio (por incrível q pareça) são formas de amor. Amor n é único, ele se modifica em inúmeras coisas sabe? ..bom, era só! Bjos!_

_**Loritoledo:**_

_Qbom que gostou, mas aquele n era o fim, o fim ainda n chegou ahuahuahuauauhu XDDDDDD continue na nossa festinha de pessoas com mentes sonhadoras! Bjooooos!_

_Bem gente..meu msn tem no meu perfil, mas se algum preguiçoso (a) n quiser ir até lá (XDDDDDDDDDD) aqui vai ele: ok? Bye, bye e nos vemos no próximo cap!_


	14. Nossa Melodia II

Histórias de Uma Mente Sonhadora

Escrito e criado por: Youko Takabayashi 

_No capítulo Anterior..._

Os dois foram se aproximando e seus lábios foram ficando cada vez mais próximos um do outro, até que encostaram-se finalmente.

-Uau!..Eu nunca imaginei que eles..Iam mesmo se beijar... –Kagome e Inu Yasha espiavam tudo com um interesse incomum

-Feh! E você acha que seria diferente? Sejamos sinceros Kagome..Eles se amam.

-É..O amor é lindo não acha?

-...

-Ah, que é isso Inu Yasha! Não vai me dizer que você...

-Vou tomar um... – Inu Yasha parou de súbito. Aquele maldito cheiro estava chegando perto de novo.

-Que houve Inu Yasha? – Kagome nem precisou de uma resposta, e automaticamente abriu um sorriso.

-Ora..Mas o que vocês fazem aqui? – Bankotsu estava muito com uma cara curiosa – Parecem até um casal escondido...

Inu Yasha e Kagome haviam sido pegos de surpresa, e, sem perceber, começaram a agir e falar igual:

-Quê? Você está enganado! Nós nos encontramos aqui por coincidência! – Os dois falavam enquanto acenavam com a mão direita, como se dissessem " Não se preocupe, é um engano"

-Mesmo? Mas vocês parecem um casal agindo igual desse jeito...De qualquer forma...É claro que vocês não estão juntos, afinal..Kagome é minha garota, certo? – Bankotsu foi se aproximando de kagome, quando recebeu um soco na cabeça – O que houve? Pare com isso Inu Yasha!

-Não paro enquanto você não deixar a Kagome em paz!

-Por acaso está com ciúmes? – Bankotsu se divertia com Inu Yasha sempre que podia

-Claro que não seu imbecil. Você que fica dando em cima da bruxa velha.

-BRUXA VELHA? O QUE INU YASHA? QUEM É BRUXA VELHA?

- Simples; você. – Inu Yasha falava com a maior calma do mundo.

-Seu..Seu...Seu cachorro!

-Hahahahahha, parece que você perdeu Inu Yasha.

-Você que pensa... – Inu Yasha sussurrou, fazendo questão que Bankotsu não escutasse – Escuta Kagome, nós temos que ir ver a Sango e o Miroku.

-..Ah! É mesmo..Sinto muito Bankotsu! Mas a gente se fala mais na próxima!

-É..Adeus – Inu Yasha tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto, enquanto acompanhava Kagome para dentro do Salão

-Droga...Bom..você não ganhou a guerra Inu Yasha

Dentro do salão...

-E então? Como foi?

-Hehe..Foi simplesmente.. – Miroku, que estava em pé perto da janela, parou quando viu o olhar assustador de Sango – Foi simplesmente normal, oras.

-Mesmo? Tem certeza?

-Claro que sim – Sango respondia insegura – Kagome..Eu preciso falar com você um pouco..Você pode vir comigo até o meu quarto?

-Ah..Claro...

Kagome percebia que Sango estava definitivamente morrendo pra falar que gostava de Miroku, mas se segurando ao máximo. Nunca vira a amiga daquele jeito. Sempre achara que, por gostar tanto de Miroku, e por tanto tempo, Sango sabia se controlar perfeitamente. Mas parecia que alguma coisa a mais tinha acontecido...Mal percebeu quando as duas já estavam fora do salão e indo rapidamente na direção aos elevadores..

-Es..Escuta Sango..O que houve de tão terrível assim?

-Você já vai saber..Não quero que ninguém mais ouça!

0.0.0.0

-Foi bom mesmo?

-Claro que sim, Inu Yasha! Olha..Eu não queria dizer isso, mas não tenho escolha..(..) Valeu mesmo.

-Pelo que?

-Pela conseqüência!

-Ah..Mas foi a Kagome quem escolheu.

-Como assim..A kagome?

-Nós armamos tudo.

-E você concordou com isso?

-Bem...sim.

-Tenho que acender uma vela e rezar! Isso é um milagre!

-Feh!

0.0.0.0

-O que houve Sango? Você está me matando! – Kagome ficou ainda mais preocupada com a amiga quando viu lágrimas começarem a brotar – Ai, meu deus! Que aconteceu Sango? Fala logo!

-Bem..é que..é que...O Miroku falou que me ama!

-O QUE? Me conta essa história direito!

-Bem..é que...

**Flash Back**

_-Vamos logo com isso..Eu não quero que eles fiquem me enchendo depois..._

_Os dois foram se aproximando e seus lábios foram ficando cada vez mais próximos um do outro, até que encostaram-se finalmente. Depois de algum tempo, os dois se separaram, mas quando Sango ia se levantando, Miroku a puxou de volta e a abraçou:_

_-Sango..Eu quero que você me diga o que houve_

_-N..Não houve nada. Me larga seu monge pervertido!_

_-Sango. Eu não estou brincando. Estou falando sério._

_-Claro que sim. E eu também.. – Sango não conseguia olhar nos olhos de Miroku, por mais que quisesse._

_-Escuta sango..Mesmo que você não queira me falar..Vou acabar descobrindo o que é, de um jeito ou de outro._

_-Por que você se preocupa tanto? Eu não sou nada sua._

_Nesse momento, Miroku soltou Sango e se levantou, andando calmamente, e parou na frente da janela, olhando para a paisagem:_

_-Eu vou descobrir...E...Sango, eu me preocupo, por que... – Virou a cabeça para olhar para Sango. Seus olhos tinham um brilho incomum, e mostravam, acima de tudo, sinceridade – Por que eu te amo, Sango._

**Fim do Flash Back**

-E foi isso que aconteceu, K-Chan...

-Isso... – Kagome tinha lágrimas nos olhos – ISSO FOI LINDO!

-Não K-Chan..Isso foi terrível.

-Terrível? Meu deus Sango! Foi maravilhoso! Uma declaração dessa não aparece todo dia!

-Mas o problema é que..Ele provavelmente estava mentindo de novo..Eu não vou mais cair nessa. Não mesmo.

-Mas Sango..!

-Era isso K-Chan..Eu queria ficar um pouco sozinha, se você não se importa...

-..Claro..Mas pense um pouco mais sobre isso, Sango..Eu tenho certeza que para se declarar daquele jeito, o Miroku pensou bastante também... – E dizendo isso, Kagome fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando Sango sozinha com seus pensamentos.

0.0.0.0

-E então, alguma coisa?

-Nada..Escuta..Miroku, eu posso falar com você mais tarde?

-Claro, mas..O que a Sango tem?

-É sobre isso que eu quero falar com você..

-...

Kagome passou o dia todo pensando nas palavras de Sango "Não vou mais cair nessa. Não mesmo". Se Miroku tinha se declarado da maneira como a amiga havia descrito, com certeza ele estava falando sério, então por que Sango ainda fazia aquela cena toda? Certamente tinha algo muito errado nessa história.

Quando a noite chegou, Kagome já estava muito anciosa para falar com Miroku, e foi isso que fez. Não perdeu tempo, e arrastou-o para a sala de encontros do hotel:

-Ah..Podemos falar agora?

-Cla..Claro – Miroku não tinha tido tempo nem de pensar – O que ela te falou?

-Bem, ela..Ela acha que você está mentindo de novo...

-Sobre o que?

-Ela..Me contou que você..se declarou...

-...Ah...Entendo...

-Pois, é...Então...Sei que você estava falando sério..Não diria aquilo a toa...

-Tem razão..Mas é que..Você sabe..Eu tenho aquele pequeno problema...

-Você é mulherengo.

-Infelizmente..Mas você sabe que a Sango é a única que eu amo!

-Claro que eu sei Miroku..Mas..Pelo menos por agora eu não posso fazer nada...Vim apenas te avisar..

-..Obrigado K-Chan...

-Bem..Acho melhor irmos jantar, certo?

-Tem razão..Vamos...

A noite passou e nem Sango e nem Miroku falavam um com o outro. Na manhã seguinte, continuaram em silêncio, até que Miroku tomou uma decisão que não teria volta:

-Sango. Pode vir comigo? Tenho uma coisa para falar com você.

-Não temos nada...

-Por favor.

-...

-Obrigado...

Miroku levou-a até o lago perto do campo de golf, ali tinha certeza que não seriam incomodados:

-Escuta Sango, eu queria dizer que..Aquilo que falei antes não é uma mentira. Eu estava falando sério.

-Você já disse isso para todas as mulheres..E, além disso...Sei que não sou a pessoa certa...

-Se você não é a pessoa certa..Por que eu me sinto feliz quando te vejo?

-Eu também..Não sou sua Miroku...

-Se você não é minha, então por que você responde aos meus chamados?

-Eu...

-Eu não sei o que o futuro me reserva...Mas você está comigo agora, não é?

-...Nós não daríamos certo...

-Se eu não fui feito para você, então por que meu coração insiste em dizer que sou?

-Escuta Miroku, eu não tenho que escutar isso...

Sango se levantou, mas parou subitamente. Miroku não a havia segurado, mas sua voz havia feito-a parar no lugar onde estava. A voz dele soava tão imponente que Sango não conseguiu contestar e sentou-se novamente:

-Você vai me ouvir dessa vez.

-Miroku, você não precisa de mim. Tem a todas aquelas garotas..Tem a todas elas...

-Se eu não preciso de você, então por que seu nome ressoa na minha cabeça? Eu não quero fugir, eu não quero esquecer..Mas eu não entendo. Eu não entendo por que me evita, quando eu sei que quer ficar comigo.

-... – Sango estava sem palavras. Miroku estava realmente falando sério dessa vez! Ele estava se declarando de verdade, mas ainda assim, Sango sentia uma pontada de desconfiança e tristeza.

-Sango, Se eu não preciso de você, por que eu desejo que você passe toda sua vida comigo? Por que eu desejo que você seja aquela que me ajude a construir uma família?

-Escuta Miroku, não fomos feitos um para o outro. Nós não combinamos! – Os olhos de Sango estavam mais brilhosos que o normal

-Então..Se não fomos feitos um para o outro, por que eu já chorei à noite na minha cama, sozinho, pensando em você? Se não fomos feitos um para o outro, então por que eu sonho em você como sendo a minha mulher?

-Miroku..Eu... – Os Olhos de Sango se encheram de lágrimas. Não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo – Eu...

-Quer que eu diga a resposta...?

-...

-É por que eu te amo não me importando se é certo ou errado. Embora eu não possa ficar com você à noite... Ou mostrar explicitamente o que eu sinto por você, você sabe que meu coração é seu, então por que ainda assim me rejeita? Por que não me quer...?

-Miroku..Eu...

Lágrimas rolavam livremente pela face de Sango, agora. Estava extremamente feliz com o que estava ouvindo. Miroku estava falando sério realmente. Embora sempre achasse que eram mentiras, no fundo sabia que era verdade! Sempre soubera disso.

-É claro que e te quero... – Sua voz saía num sussurro que somente Miroku podia ouvir – Sempre quis..Eu apenas..Tinha medo...

-Medo..? Mas..Medo de que?

-Da resposta...Medo de que o sentimento não fosse..

-A recíproca é verdadeira... Eu te amo, Sango.

Sango então desistiu de resistir. Abraçou Miroku com toda a força que tinha e ainda chorando de alegria, disse:

-Você é o único de quem preciso...Morreria por você..Faria tudo por você...! Eu também te amo!

-..Sango... – Miroku retribuía o abraço daquela que tanto amava. Um dos seus maiores sonhos se tornava verdadeiro naquele exato instante. Poderia morrer ali, naquele momento, e ainda assim estaria feliz.

Não muito longe dali, Kagome via o que se passava, com a maior felicidade do mundo:

-Miroku..Você é demais! Bem que eu queria receber uma declaração dessas do Inu Yasha...Mas ele se declara com ações..Não com palavras. – Kagome se lembrava com ternura do amante – Falando nele... Onde estará? –Sentira um forte aperto no peito, mas fora momentâneo, por isso, não achou que fosse algo sério.

Kagome estava ansiosa para contar as boas novas. Sango e Miroku finalmente haviam se acertado! Andou mais um pouco e viu algumas mechas do cabelo do amado, mas qual não foi a sua surpresa, ao constatar o que estava havendo:

-..Não...Não pode..Ser... – Lágrimas brotavam e caíam logo em seguida. Como podia Inu Yasha estar fazendo aquilo consigo? Mas não queria saber da resposta. Estava magoada demais para tentar saber qual era o motivo de tudo aquilo. – Não pode ser...

Continua...

_GENTEEEEEEEEE! QUE SAUDADE! E vc´s? Sentiram muito a minha fauta? Heim, heim, heim? XDDD Queria dar explicações... Eu estava sem pc, pq o antigo tinha morrido então minha irmã resolveu montar um ao invés de comprar tudo pronto -.-, por isso demorei, mas agora meu pc é um novo bebê q estira a língua (XP) hauhauhauhauhauahuahau..vamos aos comments agora que já expliquei tudo XDD_

_**Ju Higurashi:**_

_Com certeza! Mas finalmente eles se acertaram não é? Estava morrendo de vontade que eles se acertassem XDDD Agora nós só temos que esperar o que esses dois trarão nos próximos caps XDDDDD bjooooos!_

_**Loritoledo:**_

_Brigada pelos elogios Lori! Hahahaha, é verdade! Eles nem se bejaram pq queriam, não é?..mas acho que agora as coisas vão mudar...XDD_

_**Lady Une( ):**_

_Hahahahahah lady! Vc nem tem aparecido muito por lá não é? (no fórum) Bem..sobre os Youkais...O Bankotsu não é o único que quer acabar com o romance do inu e da kag dentro do Resort! Ainda tem gente que vai aparecer..e ainda vai dar muuuuuito o q falar!XDD_

_**Sango-web:**_

_Migaaaaaaaaaa! É verdade..pelo menos as feias puderam dar umas agarradas em alguém..e ainda tiveram sorte grande pq o miroku é lindo né! XDDDDD é..essa história de amantes ainda vai dar um rolo...a sango espancando o pobre youkai foi engraçado mesmo XDDDD espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb! Bjão!_

_**Nila-Chan:**_

_Nila-Chan! Espero que você não tenha morrido de curiosidade! E desculpe pela demora!..Nossa! Eu já tinha lido uma das suas fics (Pássaro de Papel) e adoro sua fic! Fique sabendo que sou sua fã! XDDD bjos e até!_

_**Mc-Chan ( ):**_

_Oi! Como vc vai? Tempo que não nos falamos, não é? Mas agora tudo melhorou XDDD Que bom que gostou do cap. Anterior, tomara que goste desse também! (e, afinal, vc acertou! Sango e miroku ficaram juntos! XDDDD) desculpa a demora, mas você está certa, quando eu não posto é por que não dá mesmo! E...ainda bem que sua amiga gosta da minha fic! Hahahah kissu!_

_**Ginny Lupin:**_

_Ginny-Chan (posso te chamar assim?) Que bom que você gosta tanto da minha fic! Mas não se preocupe em comentar em caps anteriores. Eu recebo um alerta no e-mail, toda vez que recebo um coment, então pode se despreocupar, ok? O Inu Yasha realmente está mais ousado não é mesmo? Mas é por que ele nessa fic é mais adulto...Deve ser por isso, acho XDDDD_


	15. Nossa Melodia III

Histórias de Uma Mente Sonhadora

Escrito e criado por: Youko Takabayashi 

_No capítulo Anterior..._

-..Não...Não pode..Ser... – Lágrimas brotavam e caíam logo em seguida. Como podia Inu Yasha estar fazendo aquilo consigo? Mas não queria saber da resposta. Estava magoada demais para tentar saber qual era o motivo de tudo aquilo. – Não pode ser...

Kagome corria, corria e corria. Não conseguia descrever o que estava acontecendo, não conseguia descrever o sofrimento que sentia.

-Como ele pode? Como pode? Como..Comigo?

Flashes de tudo que havia passado com Inu Yasha até agora passava, por sua cabeça. E fazia tão pouco tempo que estavam juntos! Como podia ele ter feito uma coisa tão ruim assim? Será que os beijos, os elogios e inclusive a noite longa em que Inu Yasha se 'declarrara' não significaram nada para ele?

-Como... – Lágrimas rolavam livremente em seu rosto agora – ...Como...

Kagome parou de correr e depois de algum tempo começou a chover.

0.0.0.0

A chuva caía pesadamente. Parecia um dilúvio. A chuva era tão forte que até algumas flores pereciam sob seu peso:

-ME SOLTA KIKYOU! – Inu Yasha estava visivelmente irritado com Kikyou – O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO?

-Ora Inu Yasha! Nós somos namorados, certo? Só estava beijando meu namorado.

-Kikyou..Você NÃO é minha namorada! E que isso esteja bem claro!

-Ora Inu Yasha, você nunca se incomodou com meus beijos...

-Droga...Eu tenho que encontrar logo...Antes que pense alguma coisa errada... – Inu Yasha havia sentido o cheiro de Kagome bem na hora que Kikyou aparecera e beijara-o a força, mas logo em seguida sentira o cheiro das lágrimas de Kagome. Conhecia bem esse cheiro, pois o sentira de perto algumas noites antes.

-Encontrar quem Inu Yasha?

-Ninguém que te interesse – E assim, deu as costas para Kikyou, mas parou quando ouviu o tom ameaçador da outra

-Por acaso está com medo de perder alguma coisa..ou _alguém_? É...Acho que aquela tal de..Qual é mesmo o nome dela? Kagome? Vai acabar perdendo quem ganhou com tanto custo, não acha?

-Sinceramente Kikyou...Não queria ter de dizer isso..Mas... – Olhou ameaçadoramente para Kikyou – Tente algo contra Kagome...

-E o que? Vai 'acabar' comigo? Não me faça rir Inu Yasha!

-Não Kikyou..Não sou covarde assim. E também não uso mulheres para separar ninguém...Mas eu sei de alguém que faz isso e vai sofrer muito se acontecer alguma coisa com Kagome... – O sorriso cínico de Kikyou sumira instantaneamente com aquelas palavras – E que isso esteja bem claro.

Inu Yasha já estava até vendo. Se ele conhecia bem Kagome, ela gritaria e choraria, profundamente magoada e machucada com o que vira. Perguntaria por que aquilo acontecera, mas estaria tão ferida que não conseguiria escutar, e soluçaria mais e mais, e ficaria cada vez mais machucada, lembrando da cena que vira.

-Tenho que explicar a ela...Tenho que...Encontrá-la...!

0.0.0.0

-Inu Yasha seu..Seu...

-Kagome!

Kagome não sabia como agir. Estava na frente da pessoa que mais amava, mas que a traíra.

-Por que Inu Yasha...? Por que...?

-Kagome, não é o que você está pensando...

-Como não Inu Yasha? – Ela sorria, mas as lágrimas continuavam escorrendo sem parar – Você ama de verdade a Kikyou, não é?

-Claro que não! Eu amo-

-Poupe suas palavras...

-Mas Kagome...Como você é cabeça dura!

-'Cabeça dura'..? O QUE? INU YASHA SEU..SEU..CACHORRO! EU AQUI, ABRINDO MEU CORAÇÃO E FALANDO COISAS DRAMÁTICAS..VOCÊ ACABA DE ME TRAIR E EU QUE SOU CABEÇA DURA?

-SE VOCÊ NÃO FOSSE TÃO CABEÇA DURA JÁ TERIA ENTENDIDO TUDO!

-ENTENDER O QUE? QUE A KIKYOU É LINDA, POPULAR, TEM CENTENAS DE QUALIDADES E QUE VOCÊ...você...VOCÊ GOSTA DELA MAIS DO QUE A MIM?.

-É CLARO QUE NÃO KAG-

-EU TE ODEIO INU YASHA! – E dizendo isso, Kagome saiu correndo em direção a reserva natural, que tinha perto do resort.

Inu Yasha estava certo. Kagome ficara tão triste e abalada que não conseguira nem ouvi-lo. "Ótimo, Inu Yasha!" pensava "Isso, faz de novo! Arrasa o coração da kagome e depois use esse seu pavio curto pra brigar com ela!"

-Kagome...

Inu Yasha estava preocupado. A reserva natural era perigosa, quando alguém ia para lá sozinho. E kagome sem o arco era a mesma coisa que uma criança no meio de bandidos. "Droga!" pensava "Que ótimo..E se ela morrer lá?"

0.0.0.0

-Droga..Não pode ser..Não pode ser...

Kagome corria como nunca no meio do mato. A reserva natural parecia bem mais assustadora agora que estava dentro dela de verdade. Mas não pararia. Não podia parar, ou Inu Yasha a encontraria. Queria ir o mais fundo possível da floresta, para assim despistar seu cheiro no meio das plantas. Queria ficar sozinha, remoendo o que vira pelo menos por agora.

0.0.0.0

Inu Yasha corria o mais rápido que conseguia. Tinha certeza que Kagome não ficaria bem se ficasse dentro da reserva, principalmente por que mais da metade do dia já havia se passado, e ele nem tinha notado todo esse tempo. "Noite..Youkais...Droga..."

-Droga Kagome..POR QUE VOCÊ É TÃO--...O..que...?

Inu Yasha caíra. Alguém o atingira bruscamente na nuca, pegando-o desprevenido, mas quem poderia ter sido? Afinal, ele teria escutado os passos e sentido o cheio, não era? Mas então..O que acontecera? A chuva ainda caía tão forte quanto antes, e uma pequena silhueta finalmente aparecia atrás do corpo desacordado de Inu Yasha:

-Finalmente...Achei que... Nunca baixaria a guarda...

A voz da pequena garotinha de branco soava pesada e cansada. Kanna estava realmente satisfeita, embora seu rosto não demonstrasse absolutamente nada. Passara todo esse tempo observando Inu Yasha, para encontrar algum ponto fraco, alguma coisa errada. Tentara até fazer alguns Youkais pegá-lo de surpresa, mas a maldita exterminadora os matara.

Até que ele apelou para Kikyou. Ela, com seus olhos tristes, rosto frio e voz ferina, aceitara a tarefa, mas em troca, kanna teria de fazer o resto, por que assim fora determinado por _ele_.

0.0.0.0

-Droga Inu Yasha...Já estou aqui a tanto tempo e você não vem... – Kagome choramingava enquanto a noite chegava – Se você estava tão preocupado, deveria ter vindo me buscar, não é?...Mas...Provavelmente você se esqueceu que eu estou aqui e deve estar com a Kikyou agora...Droga!

Não importava o quanto Kagome tentasse, nunca parava de pensar em Inu Yasha. Sempre tentava levar seus pensamentos para alguma coisa diferente dele, mas acabava sempre voltando ao ponto de partida.

Mas de repente um barulho fez xom que Inu Yasha saísse completamente de sua cabeça. Kagome ouvira alguns barulhos estranhos vindos da parte mais densa da reserva.

-O que será isso? – Perguntava um pouco assustada – Inu Yasha? – Nenhuma resposta – Inu Yasha, é você?

Kagome rezava com todas as forças para estar certa, para que fosse Inu Yasha, mas sabia que estava errada. O que ouvira, definitivamente, não era Inu Yasha.

-... – Kagome olhou a sua volta e fez uma cara confusa – Por onde eu vim...?..Oh, não..Estou perdida..O que faço...Inu Yasha...

O barulho foi ficando mais forte a medida que o tempo passava. De repente, um enorme monstro saiu da floresta e começou a avançar para Kagome, obviamente querendo matá-la.

-..Inu...Yasha... – Kagome balbuciou antes de desmaiar com o choque.

Quando acordou novamente, Kagome não estava mais na reserva. Estava deitada em sua cama, e Inu Yasha estava olhando-a com muita preocupação.

-Inu..Yasha...Mas o que...?

-Ainda bem que acordou. Achei que dormiria para sempre!

-O que.. – Kagome estava um pouco atordoada, mas derrepente lembrou-se de tudo o que havia acontecido e de como vira Inu Yasha beijando Kikyou e lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos novamente – Inu Yasha...Como você pode?

"Ainda assim..?" pensava. Esperava que Kagome estivesse com tudo, menos mágoa. Inu Yahsa puxou-a pelo braço e a abraçou fortemente

-Sinto muito. No fundo, sabe que nunca faria isso com você.

-... – Kagome continuava chorando – Então..Por que..Beijou..A...Kikyou...?

-Sua tola! Você realmente acredita que faria isso com ela?

-Bem..Vocês eram namorados e...

-Nem me fale! Nós fingíamos! Kikyou nunca gostou de mim.

-Mas você já gostou dela, não é?

-...Quer que eu fale a verdade? – Inu Yasha abraçou Kagome mais forte, como se temesse perdê-la – Eu...Houve um tempo em que acreditei gostar da Kikyou... – Sentiu sua blusa ser apertada com mais força – Mas eu..Sabia que não era. Tentava enganar a mim mesmo...

-...Por que...?

-Por que achava que não gostava de mim...

-...Obrigada Inu Yasha...

-?

-Por não mentir pra mim...

0.0.0.0

-E então Sango-Chan? Como está sendo a 'vida a dois'?

-Bem... – Sango estava totalmente ruborizada – Não é difícil..Mas também não é fácil, visto que..O Miroku é um completo galinha, ainda...

-Ah, Sangozinha, eu sou um galinhas, mas você sabe que pra mim..A única Tennyo que existe é você... – Miroku falava enquanto sua mão passava em lugares impróprios

Novamente, apenas uma tapa foi ouvida, e logo todos estavam vendo o triste fim do monge, que agora tinha uma linda mão e seus cinco dedos tatuados na bochecha.

-Seu monge HENTAI!

-Ah..Sangozinha..é que eu não te resisto...

0.0.0.0

Bankotsu falava com _ele_, pelo espelho de Kanna:

-Não posso mais fazer isso...

-Claro que pode – O homem dentro do espelho falava friamente

-Claro que não! Como poderia continuar a fazer isso com Kagome?

-Já tem Kikyou e Kanna pra lhe ajudar. Não reclame; apenas faça o seu trabalho.

-... – Bankotsu ficara sem resposta. Ele agora dera a palavra final. – ...Entendi...

-Ótimo. – E assim, o homem sumiu do espelho, deixando que Bankotsu visse apenas o próprio reflexo.

Havia algum tempo desde que começara a se arrepender do que estava fazendo com Kagome. Tentar separá-la de Inu Yasha somente por vingança, e ainda por cima de uma coisa que nem ela mesma havia feito! Era totalmente injusto! (...) Mas tentar separar Kagome de Inu Yasha por amor era completamente diferente. Começara a ver em Kagome algo mais que uma colega de classe ou um alvo.

-Vamos Kanna. Temos mais o que fazer.

0.0.0.0

Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango e Miroku estavam numa animada conversa, quando ouviram vários gritos, e viram sango dar um suspiro:

-Ai, ai...Novamente a mesma coisa...

-Sinto uma energia maligna por aqui...Será que foi a causa dos gritos?

-Youkais, Kagome... – Inu Yasha falou sério – Esse cheiro podre não engana ninguém.

-Não se preocupem – Sango se apressou – Eu dou um jeito nisso...Já é a terceira vez que Youkais aparecem por aqui...

-Parece que a sacerdotisa não está dando conta, não é? – Miroku perguntou vendo as pessoas correrem

-Bem, não há mais nada a fazer...Vou indo...

-Espere, Sango-Chan! Eu vou com você! – Kagome saiu correndo atrás da amiga

-Feh! Que seja! – Inu Yasha crusou os braços e começou a andar – Se vocês vão, nós também vamos.

Sango vestiu sua roupa de exterminadora e foi correndo exterminar o Youkai. Kagome pegou um arco e flecha para dar a retaguarda, Miroku, com seus conhecimentos, pegou pergaminhos para alguma eventual emergência e Inu Yasha..Bem, esse ficou sentado numa árvore.

O Youkai dessa vez era gigantesco, um enorme aranha. Sango reconheceu-a imediatamente:

-K-Chan! Cuidado! Essa aranha é venenosa!

-Ah...Certo! – Kagome se preparou. Pegou uma flecha e deixou apontada para o monstro

-HIRAIKOTSU! – Sango estava certa de que conseguira matar o monstro, quando o viu cair, mas este se levantou após um tempo, e parecia que não havia sentido absolutamente nada – Mas..O que...?

-Sango-Chan! Abaixe-se!

Kagome apontou para a cabeça do monstro e atirou sua flecha. Mas um estranho brilho azul piscina se apoderou da flecha e por mais incrível que parecesse, fez um enorme buraco ao acertar o monstro.

-Nani? – Kagome estava confusa – Mas...

-K-Chan! Como você fez aquilo? – Sango vinha correndo em sua direção

-Eu..Eu não sei..Eu apenas atirei...

Inu Yasha não fazia nada além de olhar, mas sua atenção redobrou de tamanho quando viu a flecha de Kagome. Conhecia aquele tipo de poder muito bem, e sabia que não era qualquer um que o possuía.

-Aquilo é...Como ela pode fazer isso se...

Inu Yasha parou de súbito, lembrando-se de uma conversa que tivera com Kagome quando a encontrou pela primeira vez:

**Flash Back**

_-Então..Você é o novo morador..Inu Yasha?_

_-Feh!_

_-...Bem..Fiquei sabendo que é irmão de Sesshoumaru-San..É verdade?_

_-..Aquele idiota..._

_-Oh..Então vejo que é..Mas..Poderia me responder uma pergunta?_

_-Que seja._

_-De onde veio?_

_-...Não é da sua conta._

_-Bem...Eu não me sinto muito bem aqui... – Kagome falava com um sorriso triste_

_-Por que?_

_-Por que..Eu vim de um templo. O templo do meu avô...Ele é uma pessoa bem legal... Me ensinou a usar Arco e Flecha..Sabe, ele queria que eu fosse a miko do templo dele...Mas o meu pai tinha outros planos para mim..._

_-Outros planos...?_

_-Ele queria que eu fosse médica, ou alguma coisa do gênero.._

_-E você não quer ser?_

_-Bem..Eu gosto de medicina, direito, artes...Mas eu realmente gostava do que meu avô ensinava..A verdade é que não sei o que faço...Não quero ser miko..Mas também não quero ser o que meu pai planejou..Quero ser diferente..Talvez um dia eu encontre a profissão certa pra mim..._

_-Feh!_

_-Nani..?_

_-Se quer saber..É melhor você fazer o que você gosta, e não o que as pessoas esperam de você. Se for tão previsível assim as pessoas irão te subestimar e você será deixada de lado. – Dizendo essas palavras Inu Yasha se virou e foi embora._

_-Obrigada..Inu Yasha..._

**Fim do Flash Back**

-Uma...Miko...Mas..Ela deveria ser...Ela não poderia..Como ela pode ter esse poder se ela não...Se ela não é mais...

-K-Chan! Vamos terminar logo com isso!

-Certo!

E assim o monstro estava acabado. O Hiraikotsu de Sango e a flecha de Kagome desfizeram o monstro em segundos, mas ainda assim, o mesmo teve uma única chance, e acertou a mão direita de Miroku com uma teia ácida, o que machucou muito sua mão.

-Argh!

-Miroku!

-Houshi!

Antes de ir dormir, Miroku passou na enfermaria do Resort, onde lhe fizeram um belo curativo.

-Melhorou?

-Ah, sim..Disseram que em três ou quatro semanas isso já terá sumido!

-Que bom! – Sango sorria gentilmente

No quarto, Kagome lia um mangá, enquanto Inu Yasha olhava para a janela, sério, o que não passou em branco para a garota:

-Inu Yasha...

-...Sim?

-O que você tem?

-Não tenho nada, Kagome. Volte a ler o seu mangá. – Ele não desviava os olhos da janela

-Claro que tem alguma coisa. Por que não olha pra mim?

-Escuta Kagome.. – Ele falou, virando-se pela primeira vez – Aquela flecha...

-Ah..Você fala daquela flecha purificadora?

-Então você sabia o que era? Por que não falou para Sango, então?

-Bem..É porque não queria 'divulgá-la'...Aquela flecha foi a última coisa que meu avô me ensinou a usar...

-Mas você não pode mais ser uma miko porque você não é mais...,

-Bem..As mikos são sacerdotisas que _geralmente_ são virgens..mas isso não é regra..E, além disso...Eu não fui forçada a dormir com você..Inu Yasha...

-Mas...

-Meu avô me disse...Que as mikos não deixam de ser virgens só porque perderam o hímen... Ele disse que, "As mikos são puras por que têm sentimentos puros, e são capazes de amar os que estão a sua volta, e não por que nunca dormiram com alguém." Eu concordo com ele. Acho que essa coisa de 'ser virgem ou não' está na nossa cabeça. A bondade e o poder espiritual de uma miko vêm da bondade e da pureza de coração..Eu acho que é isso, Inu Yasha – Ela falava com um sorriso terno.

-Feh! – Ele resmungou, mas ela sabia que ele a havia compreendido – Que seja!

0.0.0.0

-E então, Kanna? Aquele idiota fez o que era pra ter feito?

-...Sim...Ele...Começou a se abrir...

-...Ótimo..Agora, só temos que esperar.

0.0.0.0

No quarto, Sango e Miroku dormiam, mas a mão de Miroku suava e doía como nunca. Depois de alguns momentos de dor, Miroku acordou assustado e olhou para a mão que agora doía ainda mais.

Tivera um sonho estranho, em que um Kazaana, o mesmo das lendas feudais, se abria em sua mão direita. Sabia que isso era virtualmente impossível, pois somente uma maldição feita por um youkai muito poderoso poderia causar tal sofrimento.

Deixou o sonho de lado e foi ver a mão que doía incessantemente. (...) E ficou chocado quando constatou o que era.

_Continua..._

_**Clubinho HMS!**_

_**Queria dizer que resolvi nomear a minha seção do 'Free-Talk' com vc´s de 'Clubinho HMS'! XD Achei a idéia interessante, e de agora em diante, aqueles que acompanham as aventuras de Inu-Kun & Cia da minha fic, fará parte do clubinho! Hehehe n é divertido? É, esse é o objetivo! XDDD agora que já dei esse 'Aviso' voltemos a nossas atividades normais hehehehehheh...**_

_Hai minna! Como vc´s vão? Mais um cap de HMS (Sigla gentilmente criada pela minha querida miga Mari-Chan (Sango-Web) para a minha fic XD) espero que tenham gostado..acho q vc´s perceberam que a fic está um pouquinho maior que o normal..pois é..pra ver se eu compenso aquele mês inteiro sem a fic, eu fiz os dois capítulos e deixei o cap 15 um pouco maior hehehehehehehhe..bom, mas vamos deixar de falação e vamos ao que interessa...Os comments!_

_P.S.: Queria dar um agradecimento especial mais uma vez a minha amiga Mari-Chan (Sango-Web) se num fosse vc, n teria terminado esse cap! XD Obrigada Mariiiiiii_

_**Ju Higurashi:**_

_Hahahaha que bom que gostou da declaração do Miroku, Ju-Chan! E..É verdade..Tb achei estranho ele n ter feito nenhuma safadeza (e olha q fui eu que escrevi XDDD) sobre o que aconteceu ali no final...Bem, agora todos nós (inclusive eu, q só soube o q tinha acontecido ali no final quando escrevi o cap 15 XDD) matamos nossa curiosidade! Agora só resta saber o que vai acontecer com o Miroku-Kun agora, né? XDDD Bjos! E volte sempre!_

_**Bellynha:**_

_Hahahah ainda bem que o Inu Yasha não estava traindo ela mesmo! Senão eu mesma entrava na fic e dava um belo de um cascudo no Inu-Kun! Sobre a declaração..eu tb só faltei chorar de emoção quando escrevi T.T..tão lindo, né? Bom..continue com a gente Bell-Chan!_

_**Tamires:**_

_Olá Tami-Chan! Oh..hohohoh que bom que você está gostando da fic! Sobre perguntar...N se preocupe, pode ser bem cara-de-pau e perguntar na lata o q vc quer saber!(e se quiser ainda pode chutar a resposta XD) eu n me incomodo que perguntem! Sobre o Inu ser ousado..Realmente, o Inu-kun já está mais velho, não? O que significa que ele está mais..aah..como eu posso dizer...mais...'Maduro', por assim dizer. E realmente fica mais divertido ele ser assim, porque as 'brincadeiras' dele já não são mais tão infantis! Embora eu deva confessar que ele ainda guarda muitas coisas idiotas como superestimar o adversário -.-..bjo! E continue conosco aqui no clubinho!_

_**Mc-Chan ():**_

_Mc-Chan! Eu tb achei que tinha morrido! O.O Mas agora eu voltei, e voltei para ficar! Nem q eu tenha que ir a uma lan house p terminar a fic eu vou! Ahahahaha (XDDDDD) Bom, agora vamos conversar...Sobre o Inu cortar o cabelo..sabe q num é uma má idéia? (mas calma! N vou fazer ele cortar o cabelo n! aff..essa gente q leva tudo a sério XDDDD) To brincando, Mas vc estava certa Mc-Chan!Ele estava com a Kikynojo! Que coisa horrível, n? Mas agora, finalmente está tudo esclarecido! XDD e o inu voltou a ser hanyou que conhecemos hehehehehehhe_

_**Beba-Chan:**_

_Hahahahahhaha como assim, injustiça? Se eu n tivesse parado o cap ali, n teria audiência (hahahahahahahhahahah) mas ainda bem q gosta da fic! Realmente..TUDO q o Inu-Kun faz é um escândalo n é? Huhuhuhuhuhuhuh fique sempre por aqui heim! N nos abandone!..ah! E atendendo ao seu pedido, aqui está o cap! Hehehehehhhe_

_**Samy Higurashi:**_

_Samy-Chan! Quanto tempo! Sobre comentar, não se preocupe! N me chatiei com isso, ok? Com certeza o Miroku é fofo! Sou fã dele! XDDDDD sobre aquele final..é, foi um final polêmico não é? Hahahahaha e o pior é q vc acertou! Foi a Kikynojo! Aquela barrenta ¬¬" detesto ela...De qualquer forma, ainda bem que descobrimos que foi tudo um mal-entendido!(e, convenhamos, se n fosse, eu ia lá e quebrava a cara do Inu! XDDD) bjuuus!_

_**Gaby:**_

_Gaby-Chan! Vc n enche meu saco XDDD nenhum leitor enche meu saco ehehehheheh me mande 1000 comments e eu responderei 1000 coments! XDDD juro que não me importo de ter vários comments hahahahahhaha XDDD Que bom que gostou do cap! Pena que esse (q c acabou de ler) está mais sério, n é? É verdade...tb achei que precisou de um pouco de humor, mas acho que assim está bom (tudo pela fic 07) eu tb adorei te conhecer! E vc n me chateia! Pode falar sobre o que quiser e eu estarei lendo e respondendo XDD (se n respondo na hora é pq num deu msmo XDDD) de qualquer forma..bjooooooooo! e volte sempre (volte mesmo, viu!)_

_**Bjo genteeeeeeeeeeeem! E até o Próximo cap! Xero na biloca do oio! Até a próxima!**_


	16. Nossa Melodia IV

Histórias de Uma Mente Sonhadora

Escrito e criado por: Youko Takabayashi 

_No capítulo Anterior..._

Miroku deixou o sonho de lado e foi ver a mão que doía incessantemente. (...) E ficou chocado quando constatou o que era.

0.0.0.0

O dia amanheceu e Kagome levantou preguiçosamente de sua cama. O dia anterior havia sido cheio. Ainda chovia naquela manhã de domingo e Kagome ainda estava 'dormindo', tanto que, quase bateu a cara na porta do banheiro, o que só não aconteceu por que Inu Yasha a segurou:

-Você hoje está realmente dormindo, heim?

-Nani?

-Eu mereço...Vamos, Kagome, acorde!

-Ah... – Kagome começava a dormir novamente – Me deixa dormir só mais cinco minutos mãe...

-...Hm..Mãe, é? – Um sorriso malicioso passou no rosto do Hanyou – Se sou sua mãe..Tenho um truque maravilhoso para acordar crianças..

Inu Yasha pegou Kagome no colo, deitou-a novamente, deitou-a a seu lado e cobriu os dois com o cobertor. "A qualquer momento.." pensava "A qualquer momento ela vai acordar..." E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Kagome virou-se para se abraçar ao travesseiro, mas quando sentiu que o que estava abraçando não era o travesseiro, começou a abrir os olhos, e quando percebeu, deu um grito:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

-Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai! – Inu Yasha tapava os ouvidos – Não achei que você gritaria tão alto!

-Seu HENTAI! Como você faz uma coisa dessas Inu Yasha!

-Vou contar como foi. Você 'acordou' saiu andando e só não bateu a cara na parede porque eu te segurei então você falou "Me deixa dormir só mais cinco minutos mãe" e eu pensei: "Bom, se eu estou na condição de mãe, posso usar o velho truque das mães de deitar na cama dos filhos, assim eles acordam rapidinho. – Kagome estava mais vermelha que um tomate - E como eu sou homem, sabia que funcionaria perfeitamente com você.

-Mas Inu Yasha..Voc-Você... – Kagome via o 'estado' em que se encontrava o rapaz. Apenas uma sunga que parecia um short, e que era bem colada por sinal – Você está praticamente pelado, seu maluco!

-he – O sorriso malicioso de Inu Yasha aumentou ainda mais – Qual o problema 'K-Chan' – Enfatizou bem o apelido – Você já viu muito mais do que..uh! – Inu Yasha levara um belo tapa de Kagome

-Seu hentai! Eu sabia! Você é um tarado!

-Eu tava brincando, inteligência aguda.

-Aaaaaaaah, então era isso..tá bem então. – Kagome levantou como se nada tivesse acontecido, passou por cima de Inu Yasha e caminhou lentamente até a porta do banheiro, mas parou ao ouvir a voz de Inu Yasha

-Melhor arrumar a camisola..'Tá dando pra ver a sua calcinha...

-Seu hentaaaai! – Kagome jogou um relógio de mesa próximo e depois entrou no banheiro correndo, trancando a porta logo em seguida – Você é um tarado Inu Yasha! –Gritou lá dentro

-Bem, eu não sou cego! – Inu Yasha passava a mão no lugar atingido e agradecia por ser um Hanyou. Se não fosse, já estaria morto a uma hora dessas.

-Ah, Inu Yasha!

-Que? – Inu Yasha se levantou e andou até a janela para ver o movimento lá em baixo. Como era domingo, muitos haviam saído para conhecer a redondeza, e por isso tudo estava muito calmo.

-Pra onde você ia, só de sunga?

-Por que, ta com ciúmes, é? Eu sei que sou irresistível! – Ele se divertia à custa da curiosidade dela

-Claro que não, seu baka! É por que está chovendo e você está assim...

-Ah, é porque já vai parar de chover, e eu quero tomar um banho de piscina... – Falava enquanto se vestia

-Mesmo?..hm...Posso ir também?

-Que seja.

-Que bom! Mas nós não vamos agora, né?

-Não..Por que?

-Por que ainda quero comer...De qualquer forma... – Ela falou abrindo a porta – O que você acha desse Biquíni?

Inu Yasha ficou levemente ruborizado. Kagome estava só de biquíni e sorrindo como quem diz "O que acha?" Inicialmente ficou sem palavras, mas depois desviou o olhar para a janela novamente:

-Está ótimo.

-Certo, vou colocar o vestido e já descemos!

0.0.0.0

Ao descerem, encontraram Sango, Bankotsu e Kanna já sentados e comendo:

-Bom dia, dorminhocos! – Sango Sorria alegremente para um Inu Yasha muito chateado – O que foi Inu Yasha? Caiu da cama?

-Não..- Falou dando um olhar mortal à Bankotsu

-Bem! Vamos todos comer! – Kagome falava alheia ao clima tenso – hm..Torradas!

-Você gosta de Torradas, Kagome-Sama?

-Sim! Adoro!...- Kagome ainda não percebera o clima tenso – Que foi Inu Yasha? Por que você está comendo tão rápido?

-Por nada Kagome...Por nada.

-Hm..Agora me lembrei..Onde estão Sesshoumaru, Rin-Chan e Miroku?

-Bem... – Sango Começou – Sesshoumaru e Rin saíram, para conhecer a cidade, e o miroku foi à um templo.

-Templo? – Inu Yasha estranhou. Havia sentido um cheiro estranho e uma presença esquisita vindos do quarto do Miroku, e agora essa.

-É..Ele disse que ia encontrar um conhecido, e por isso iria ao templo...

-Sei..

-Hm.. – Kagome dizia com seu jeito 'casamenteira' – O Sesshouaru e a Rin sozinhos? Tem caroço nesse angu!

-'Tô pouco me lixando pra o Sesshoumaru. Quero mais que ele se exploda. – Inu Yasha falava com sua habitual 'educação' - ..Mas.."Tem caroço nesse Angu'? De onde você tirou isso, Kagome?

-Er..Eu vi na internet..heheheheheheh

-Eu mereço...

0.0.0.0

-E então, o que acha?

-Isso é muito estranho...

-Mas o senhor acha que é sério, mestre Mushin?

-Muito. Se abrir mais, pode acabar matando todos.

-Então, o que posso fazer para..O senhor sabe...

-Melhor lacrá-lo...Use este rosário sagrado. Não o tire da sua mão à não ser que seja um caso urgente.

-..Nunca pensei que isso aconteceria comigo..Mas tal pai, Tal filho, não é?Mas posso usá-lo para lutar, se necessário for?

-Claro que não. Pois assim você será sugado.

-hm..Isso não é um destino muito bom, não é...?

-Hahahahahahahhahahahah!

-Do que o senhor está rindo, mestre?

-Da sua cara.

-Ah..Por que? Acho que minha morte não é uma situação muito agradável...

-Você é um bobão! Caiu direitinho na piada! Hahahahahahahahhahahah...hm.. – O monge mais velho gemeu ao receber um soco na cabeça – Você podia ser mais gentil, já que vai tomar o meu lugar algum dia.

-Bem, algum dia não é hoje. E eu tenho mais o que fazer, seu monge mentiroso.

-Mulherengo.

-Você pegou pesado, agora..Bom..De qualquer forma, eu tenho que ir, senão irão achar muito suspeiro...

-Sim, pode ir..Dê lembranças a seu pai por mim.

-..Darei...

-Sinto muito que isso esteja acontecendo com você também, Miroku...

-..Obrigado, mestre..Se me der licença...Sayonara. – E assim, Miroku saiu do templo, para dar uma volta.

0.0.0.0

-Oh..Veja, Sesshy! Que lindo lugar!

-Tem razão... Fico me perguntando como um lugar como esse não entra em colapso..São tantas pessoas por aqui...

-Oh! – Rin falou antes de correr para ver outro parque – Hakodate é simplesmente maravilhosa!

-Ah..Rin! Matte! – Sesshoumaru falou, mas foi em vão. A menina já estava longe.

0.0.0.0

Depois de tomar café, e dar alguns mergulhos na piscina, Inu Yasha e Kagome resolveram passear pela praia:

-Inu Yasha... – Kagome quebrava o silêncio

-..Que?

-Por que você demorou tanto...?..Quando eu estava na reserva...

-Não pude chegar mais rápido..Mas pelo menos salvei você daquele Youkai..

-E o que fez você demorar..?

-Fui pego de surpresa por alguém... Não sei quem foi.

-Pego de surpresa?

-Sim. Fizeram-me perder a consciência..Muito provavelmente para não poder te salvar...Mas não me tiraram do lugar e eu acordei rapidamente.

-Mas você não sentiu o cheiro, ou ouviu os passos?

-Nada... Seja quem for não tem cheiro... E não faz barulhos.

-Sinto muito..Se eu não tivesse sido tão boba...Você não teria sido pego de surpresa..

-Não se preocupe – Inu Yasha sorriu e colocou a mão em um dos ombros de Kagome – Não foi sua culpa.

0.0.0.0

-...E agora..Pai, tenho a mesma coisa que você um dia teve. Sinto muito desapontá-lo, mas parece que aquele Youkai voltou para se vingar, não é? Eu sempre achei que você o tinha matado..E você o matou, mas ele..Ficou em êxtase para se recuperar, e agora isso volta... – Miroku olhava para uma enorme cratera no chão – Há a possibilidade de não ser ele, mas...

Miroku tinha ficado um tempo vagando, sem rumo, na cidade. Pensava na trágica morte de seu pai. E pensava na tristeza de seu destino, agora. Depois de muito ver a paisagem, foi para fora da cidade, ver o túmulo do pai. Uma enorme cratera no chão, fruto de seu Kazaana.

0.0.0.0

-Onde estará o Miroku...? – Sango perguntava para si mesma, sozinha. Já fazia um bom tempo desde que Miroku saíra e já estava perto da hora do almoço - ..Droga...

-Procurando por mim, Sangozinha? – A voz de Miroku sussurrou no ouvido de Sango enquanto ele passava a mão onde não devia - ...hm...

-Seu houshi pervertido!

-Er..você sabe que é a minha mão que é amaldiçoada.. – Ele falou massageando o local machucado com a mão direita, o que fez com que Sango notasse imediatamente o rosário – Que foi? – Ele perguntou inocente ao ver a cara estranha de Sango – Algo errado?

-Miroku..O que é isso..Na sua mão? – Sango nunca havia visto tal coisa. Miroku estava usando um rosário, que por sua vez prendia um lenço roxo – Por que você está usando um rosário na mão?

-Oh, isso...bem.. Sabe como é..O mestre Mushin é meio maluco, e falou que eu devia usar isto até o ferimento sarar, "pois senão os Youkais podem incorporar em você.." e essas coisas...

-Bem..Os Youkais não podem entrar numa pessoa pelo ferimento...

-Eu sei, mas ele falou que se eu tirar uma vez ele vai me matar, e bem..Eu não quero isso...

-Claro que não, não é? Se morresse não poderia ser mulherengo...

-Bem..Isso também...

-Mas..Agora isso é passado, vamos chamar o Inu Yasha e a K-Chan para almoçar também!

-..Certo.

0.0.0.0

-Ai, ai...

-O que foi, Kagome?

-Bem..Faz tempo que não fico assim...

-?

-Sentada, sem fazer nada...Apenas olhando a paisagem e conversando...

-Ahhahahah..Tem razão, é difícil ficar assim quando se fica mais velho...

-Sabe o que me lembra... – Kagome sorriu e se encostou no ombro de Inu Yasha – Essa tarde tão 'calma'?

-Não, o que?

-Hahahaha..O dia anterior à reportagem do colégio...

-Aquele em que eu te salvei do carro?

-É!

-E por que você lembra dele?

-Por que..Hoje de manhã a situação se pareceu bastante com aquela tarde...Eu estava indo fazer compras e você...

-Te vi quase nua..Enquanto você se trocava sem perceber que eu te via...Eu me lembro..Haahahaha, você deveria ter visto a sua cara! Estava muito engraçada!

-O que? Eu toda envergonhada e você ficou rindo da minha cara? Inu Yasha!

-Eu sinto muito..Na hora eu não ri, mas quando me lembrei mais tarde fiquei numa crise de risos por dês minutos!

-Ora! – Kagome fez um bico – Você é pior do que eu imaginava!

-Hahahahahah! Não se preocupe, eu sou bonzinho quando quero – Falou segurando suas bochechas e dando um beijo profundo

-hhhhhmmm...hm...

-..ah. – Um sussurro ínfimo foi escutado. Inu Yasha pensou que era Kagome e vice-versa, mas estavam errados.

0.0.0.0

-Ai..Por que eles sempre têm que ir para lugares difíceis? – Miroku reclamava – Parece até que querem se esconder!

-Calma, acho que eles apenas queriam caminhar, Miroku!...Então..

-Mas Sangozinha..Você sabe que eles seeeeeeempre se escondem, né?

-Bem é mas...

Sango parara de falar rapidamente. Cutucou Miroku para que este olhasse para o mesmo ponto que si, e este o fez. Então os dois ficaram em choque momentâneo com a visão. Inu Yasha e Kagome estavam se beijando apaixonadamente:

-K-Chan?

_Continua..._

**_Clubinho HMS_**

_Oi, oi gente! Heheheheh aqui estou eu de volta com mais um episódio! Olha só, queria divulgar meu blog, o Anime Station, ok? É um blog que fala de animes (curiosidades, resumos etc.) Ainda está no começo, mas com o tempo ele cresce..hhhhhm..Deixa ver..Outra novidade é minha gatinha Kirara! Gente, ela é tão linda! Na verdade, ela se parece mais com o Buyo, mas como 'Buyo' é um nome masculino, resolvi colocar Kirara, que é unisex XDDD é uma gatinha 'vira-lata' que eu encontrei abandonada (só tem duas semanas de vida! Ela ainda só toma leite!) tãaaaaao linda ela XD..Ela é a nova alegria da casa heheheeheh..Bom, agora vamos aos comments(que foram muitos dessa vez!..Mas continuem assiim heim! XDDDD)_

_**Comments:**_

_**Ju Higurashi:**_

_Sempre rápida no gatilho, heim ju? XDDD Sobre o Kazaana do Miroku..é mesmo! Que surpresa! Mas faz parte n é? XDDD bjos! Até!_

_**Samy Higurashi:**_

_Tadinho mesmo do Miroku, n é Samy? T.T mas num é maldade! Miroku sem o kazaana num é o miroku, vai! XDDD sobre a Kanna e o Inu..Acho que agora deu pra entender, não é? Heheheheh ela estava tentando atrasá-lo, mas pelo visto ela falhou XD..bjo!_

_**Tamires:**_

_Oi Tami-Chan! Hahahaha atendi ao seu pedido e a explicação está aqui! Que Youkai desgraçado, né não? Ficar em Êxtase p poder se vingar depois!..vamos ver no que isso vai dar, né? XDD bjos!_

**Nila-Chan:**

Claro, desculpa a demora (é que sabe como é..mania de perfeição é uma coisa XDD) Que bom que gostou do cap! Mas n fique com sérias crises de curiosidade, mulher! Força que o cap está aqui, já XDDD bjo!

**Mc-Chan ():**

Ah, é verdade..Vc n foi ao AF? Pq menina? (eu tb num fui..a mama num deixou sair da cidade T.T) e bom..as minhas aulas tb começaram..aaai que tormento! XD..mas é a vida..Sobre a kiki-nojo..É MESMO! QUE BOOOOOOOOOM QUE FOI UM MAL-ENTENDIDO (eu mesma tava morrendo quando escrevi aquele beijo :P) É, a K-Chan é dramática desde nascença, né? Só falta ver se ela amadurece um pouco XD..mas é verdade! Que despeito qrer dar uma de miko se nem é pura ahuahuhauhauhauha..mas se formos parar p pensar, o conceito dela está certo (pelo menos no meu ponto de vista, né XD) Sobre o clube..Claro q vc pode participar! Bom, ele se chama 'HMS' pq é a sigla da fic (História(H) de uma Mente(M) Sonhadora(S)) entendeu? Heheheheheh kissu! E até mais!

**Kimi Higurashi:**

Oooooooooi Kimi-Chan! Quanto tempo! (nos falamos ontem, mas tudo bem XD) Ainda bem q vc conseguiu ler tudo! Mas sobre os cap..c acredita que tem gente que ainda acha o cap pequeno? XDDD hauhauha eu acho um tamanho..hm..médio XDD sobre as intrigas da fic..MUUUUITAS intrigas, heim? Mas só serve assim..pq senão o leitor para de ler e como eu fico? XDDDD hehheheeheh é..A K-Chan está a um tempinho sem escrever, mas o próximo cap vai começar com o diário dela XDDD Hahahah elogiar não é rpoblema, pode ter certeza..e sim! Eu conheço Fruits Basket, mas cho q a Tohru deveria ficar com o Kyo ao invés do Yuki (tomara que minhas preces sejam atendidas XDDD) bjooooo a gente se fala!

**Gaby:**

Oi Gaby..é, a volta da Gaby-Chan hwhhuuhahuah! Hahahahah Que bom q vc gostou do cap! E..nossa! vc chorou? Sério mesmo? Kramba! Mina fic está boa assim? Nunca imaginei isso! Aaaaaaai, isso significa que a fic está realmente boa, n é? Que boooooom XDDDDD eu qria fazer mais cap extensos como aquele..mas é que não tenho inspiração e acho que ficaria meio tedioso XD bjão Gaby!

**Bruninha:**

Calma Bruninha! N se preocupe, olha, uma coisa que meus leiotes sabem é que, mesmo q eu demore um século p atualizar, eu atualizo. Normalmente, quando eu n posto nada, é porque num dá mesmo, ou por que não estou com inspiração suficiente para escrever tudo, mas sempre posto os cap's no menor intervalo de tempo possível, por isso n se desespere, ok? XD e como assim sua fic n se compara a minha? (em tamanho, ou em 'qualidade'..sim pq, se for em qualidade eu vou negar veementemente heim! Toda fic é boa a seu modo!) mil bjos! Volte sempre por aqui!


	17. Meus Cabelos Negros e a Sua Confissão

Histórias de Uma Mente Sonhadora

Escrito e criado por: Youko Takabayashi 

_No capítulo Anterior..._

Sango parara de falar rapidamente. Cutucou Miroku para que este olhasse para o mesmo ponto que si, e este o fez. Então os dois ficaram em choque momentâneo com a visão. Inu Yasha e Kagome estavam se beijando apaixonadamente:

-K-Chan?

A reação foi imediata. Inu Yasha largou Kagome no instante em que ouviu Sango falar, e se afastou instintivamente. Kagome fez o mesmo, e quando se deram conta, já estavam a cinco metros de distância, um do outro. Tinham sido pegos em flagra, e Kagome estava sem idéias para mentir.

-S-Sango..? Ah..Oi...Er..O que fazem por aqui...? – Começou muito insegura

-Bem..Nós viemos chamar vocês..mas..Acho que atrapalhamos alguma coisa então..estamos indo...

-NÃO! Quer dizer..vocês não atrapalharam nada não..er..

-Mesmo? Mas vocês estavam aí se.. – Miroku teve a boca tampada por Sango antes que dissesse alguma besteira maior – hmhmhmhmhhmmmmm

-Ehehehe..Bem, vamos almoçar então..né?

O almoço Foi muito tenso. Sesshoumaru e Rin trocaram de mesa, tamanha era a tensão:

-Nossa Sesshy..O que será que houve..?

-Vai saber...

-Sabe... – Rin falou ficando um pouco corada

-O que? – Disse com seu habitual jeito frio

-Eu...Eu gostei..De hoje... – Percebeu Sesshoumaru ficar mais atento, mesmo ainda não olhando para si – Eu..Gostei que tenha me levado para conhecer Hakodate..Não achei que faria algo assim..Você é sempre tão..Tão 'distante'...

-Bem... – Ele começou – Não faço isso com todo mundo. Na verdade..Você é a primeira pessoa que eu levo para algum lugar. – Ele viu Rin ficar pior que um pimentão e olhar para o prato, recomeçando a comer lentamente – E a única que...

-...Que..? – Falou ainda sem olhá-lo

-..Nada.

0.0.0.0

-Então...Er... – Kagome tentava começar uma conversa inutilmente

-Kagome.. – Inu Yasha cortou – Dá pra ver que o clima aqui está mais pesado que no Irac..Então é melhor nem tentar nada...

-Bem, mas...

-Sabe.. – Miroku parecia ter achado uma conclusão para aquilo tudo – A Rin tem estado tão grudada no Sesshoumaru-Sama, não acham?

-Hm..É verdade..Eles até saíram juntos...

-Isso é..Meio estranho.

-Isso é anormal – Inu Yasha falou sério, fazendo todos olharem para si – Que? Só falei que é anormal.

-O que é anormal?

-Ele sair com a Rin.

-Por quê?

-Porque ele _nunca_, em _toda a sua vida, _saiu com alguém, quero dizer, nunca _chamou_ alguém para sair. Sempre que saía com uma garota, principalmente humana, quem convidava era sempre _ela_, e não _ele_.

-Incrível! Então quer dizer que temos um romance no ar? – Kagome perguntou já muito animada – Que maravilha!

-Feh!

-Estranho...

-Que coisa...

A conversa morreu aí. O almoço passou e Sango puxou Kagome para o quarto da menina, enquanto Miroku puxava Inu Yasha para a reserva. No quarto, uma Sango muito eufórica tentava – pela 100ª vez – fazer Kagome falar :

-K-Chaaaaaaan! Me diiiz vaaaaaaai!

-Dizer o que? Não tenho nada pra dizer Sango-Chan!

-Claro que tem! E aquele seu desentupidor-de-pia com o Inu Yasha? – Viu Kagome ficar totalmente vermelha

0.0.0.0

-Foi impulso, droga! – Inu Yasha estava ficando meio vermelho – Não foi nada de mais Miroku! Só me deu vontade e eu...

-Beijou ela. Eu sei, eu sei..Você me falou isso mil vezes Inu Yasha..Mas vai..Já que não quer confessar, me diz aí...Ela beija.. – Recebeu um soco na cabeça – Não pergunto mais... Mas fala sério, Inu Yasha. Você gosta dela..Não é?

-...Claro que não!

-Inu Yasha..Demorou demais pra responder.

-Quer que eu repita? EU-NÃO-GOSTO-DELA! Pronto!

-É verdade?

-É.

-Então eu posso contar...

-Contar o que?

-Que eu vi a Kagome quase nua outro dia.. – Levou vários socos – ok..é mentira, é mentira...Isso – falou enquanto massageava a cabeça machucada - ..Esse ciúme todo só prova que você gosta dela Inu Yasha..Fala aí, a quanto tempo?

-A quanto tempo o que?

-Vocês estão juntos, oras!

Agora realmente o 'romance proibido' dos dois estava acabado. Sango e Miroku sabiam e não adiantava mais esconder. Ainda assim, iria limpar a barra dos dois afinal, uma mentirinha à toa não iria piorar as coisas, certo? Mas pensou mais um pouco a respeito, e resolveu contar a verdade, claro que, omitindo as partes desnecessárias.

0.0.0.0

-OK, OK! Eu falo!

-YUHUUUUUU! Quanto tempo?

-Desde..Um pouco depois que chegamos aqui...

-NÃAAAAAAO! E você nem e contou! Amiga da onça!

-Então eu tenho que ter cuidado com você! – Falou divertida – É melhor eu não te cutucar com vara curta, também.

-Ora, sua! – Fingiu raiva, enquanto ia para cima da amiga – Você vai veer! – Se jogou em cima de Kagome, e fez as duas caírem em cima da cama desta

-Ai, ai, ai Sango! Você vai me matar assim!

-Mas poxa..K-Chan! Vocês já..assim..sabe?

-A-assim..O que? – Kagome estava quase tendo um enfarte, mesmo não sendo cardíaca. Inclusive, com a idéia de Sango descobrindo que ela e Inu Yasha já haviam dormindo juntos, o risco de enfarte aumentava ainda mais.

-Tipo assim... – Kagome rezou para não ser o que ela pensava – dar uns 'amassos'...Vocês já deram? – Sango estava transbordando curiosidade

0.0.0.0

-Isso não é da sua conta, seu tarado!

-Ah..Isso quer dizer que já rolou alguma coisa..

-Claro que não! Nunca rolou nada, ta?

-Hmmmm...

0.0.0.0

-Ai, K-Chan! Você devia ter mais coragem! Reage menina!

-Er..Sango..Eu nunca achei que ouviria isso sair da sua boca..

-Heheheh..Nem eu De qualquer forma..Vamos comer alguma coisa!

-É..Sim...

0.0.0.0

-E tente falar dela de novo e você perde sua cabeça.

-Ufa..Ainda bem que é só um...

-As duas – Inu Yasha falou sinistro – E eu 'tô falando sério.

-Aaaaaah, não Inu Yasha! Eu preciso de uma delas pra poder perpetuar a minha espécie, oras!

-Feh! Sua espécie precisa ser extinta, isso sim!

Andaram mais um pouco e chegaram ao restaurante. Inu Yasha ficou meio rígido quando viu Kagome ao longe, mas essa ação foi transformada em ódio quando viu Bankotsu se aproximar. Andou decidido e chegou até as meninas:

-Oi Kagome.

-Ah..Oi Inu Yasha...Também veio comer alguma coisa?

-Vim sim..Quer que eu escolha a mesa?

-Ah, claro. Seria ótimo, obrigada.

-Feh!

-Eu heim..O Inu Yasha está precisando aprender modos urgentemente. – Bankotsu alfinetou quando Inu Yasha se distanciou – Parece até que não sabe tratar bem nem uma garota...

-Ele está te escutando, Ban-Chan... – Kagome avisou – E não se preocupe comigo. O Inu Yasha é assim desde que se entende por gente. Não precisamos ficar obrigando ele a mudar por minha causa.

-Mas K-Chan...

-Não se preocupe Ban-Chan. Vamos comer?

-Ah, claro. – "Droga!" pensava "a relação deles deve ter evoluído.."

Na mesa, novamente o clima estava tenso, afinal, Bankotsu estava sentado. Quase não falavam nada, e quando falavam, eram assuntos triviais como TV, cinema, ou até mangas e animes.

-Ah! Escuta, Inu Yasha!

-Que Miroku?

-Você não vai acreditar nos rumores que ouvi!

-Que rumores?

-Parece que tem um anime com o teu nome!

-QUÊ? – Inu Yasha se engasgou com o sanduíche – Que você falou?

-É isso mesmo!

-Nossa, que legal! – Kagome interferiu – Deve ser ótimo ter um anime com o nosso nome! Imagina ai, 'Kagome'!

-Não K-Chan..Não soa muito bom...

-AAh..Que coisa..

E enquanto Isso, na piscina...

-Sesshy...Sabe..Eu..

-Você? – Sesshoumaru como sempre, não demonstrava emoção alguma

-Bem eu.. – Rin não sabia como falar aquilo – Eu queria que terminasse de falar..Queria terminar aquela conversa de outrora...

-.. – Sesshoumaru olhou para ela – Aquilo?

-S..Sim...

-Bem... – Sesshoumaru começou, olhando para a água como se tivesse algo realmente interessante ali – Eu falei que você era a única pessoa que conseguiu não me irritar.

-..Ah.. – Falou um pouco desapontada – Era isso...?

-Era.

-..B–

-E também... Você é o único ser humano que eu consigo aturar durante muito tempo.

-Oh.. – Ficou um pouco ruborizada – 'brigada...

-...

0.0.0.0

O dia passou sem mais surpresas, até que a noite começou a aparecer trazendo a lua nova. Kagome percebeu que Inu Yasha havia sumido desde que terminaram de comer, mas não se importou muito, afinal, ele era um Hanyou e sabia muito bem como se proteger. Quando a noite finalmente chegou trazendo os uivos dos lobos ao longe, Kagome lembrou-se de Kouga, enquanto se dirigia ao quarto:

-Onde será que ele está..? Bem, onde quer que esteja, deve estar bem com a Aya-Chan...Hm... – Falou lembrando-se de algo importante – Quanto tempo..Vou escrever hoje.

Abriu a porta e fechou logo em seguida. Trocou de roupa na frente da cama mesmo, aproveitando que Inu Yasha não estava no quarto. Quando terminou, sentou-se à uma pequena escrivaninha atrás da cama e pegou um pequeno livro, e abriu-o. Apenas algumas páginas estavam escritas à mão:

-Quanto tempo...Vou colocar só coisas importantes aqui... – E começou a escrever:

"_Querido Diário,_

_Gostaria de avisar, que a partir de hoje, só colocarei coisas importantes que acontecem comigo. Agora, vamos às notícias..._

_Bem..vou ser uma pessoa série e falar educadamente...O INU YASHA NAMORA COMIGO! Ai, ai..Bom, Estamos no Resort...Acho que fazem duas semanas que estamos aqui, amanhã. A Sango-Chan e o Miroku finalmente se acertaram (eu e o Inu Yasha ajudamos um pouco), e acho que Sesshoumaru quer alguma coisa com a Rin-Chan (Da parte dela, tenho certeza) Agora..Vamos às coisas mais importantes ainda..._

_(...)Bom..Na noite em que eu..ah..Comecei a namorar com o Inu Yasha nós..Bem..Como posso falar isso..Nós...An...Er..Nós dormimos juntos (Não é dormir, de dormir, literalmente. É dormir de ficar acordada mesmo..) e eu devo admitir que..Embora tenha sido doloroso, foi bom. Sobre os cuidados..Não se preocupe. Eu dei uma escapada e fiz todos os exames necessários escondida. O Inu Yasha sabe disso, mas o resto não (Isso é meio óbvio...) _

_Depois de um tempo juntos, vi o Inu Yasha com a Kikyou e fiquei morrendo de raiva dele (E acabei indo para a reserva natural perto daqui, sorte que ele chegou a tempo e me salvou de um Youkai), mas depois fizemos as pazes. Hm..Mas acho que vou indo agora. Não tenho coisas muito importantes para falar..._

_Até mais,_

_Kagome."_

Kagome fechou o diário e guardou, sentouse na cama e olhou tristemente para a porta "Onde estará ele...?" Pensou. Já estava ficando preocupada com Inu Yasha "...Mas ele é um Hanyou, vai sobreviver." Deitou-se decidida a parar de pensar em coisas terríveis, e com isso, adormeceu.

Enquanto dormia, Kagome não sabia, mas alguém abria sorrateiramente aporta. Esta mesma pessoa fechou e trancou a porta atrás de si com o mesmo silêncio com que entrara. Andou tristemente até a cama de Kagome, e sentou-se ao lado desta, olhando para o anjo ali adormecido. Como era inocente. Alisou seu rosto com as costas das mãos, mas isso a fez acordar:

-Hm... – Falava virando-se preguiçosamente – Inu Yasha...? – Seus olhos se abriram lentamente, então começou a levantar a vista, para ver quem ali estava. Mas quando descobriu não ser Inu Yasha deu um grito e se encolheu contra a parede – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! QUEM É VOCÊ?

-C-Calma Kagome! Sou eu! Inu Yasha! – Falava enquanto avançava para Kagome.

-Mentira! - Ela tentava se espremer ainda mais contra a parede, achando que assim seria salva.

-Claro que sou eu sua bobona! Só quem tem o cartão do quarto além de você, sou eu, lembra?

-I..Inu Yasha? Mas o que aconteceu com você? – Imediatamente se desgrudou da parede a agarrou Inu Yasha pelos ombros, sacudindo-o para frente e para trás – Onde estão suas orelhas, Seus olhos âmbar, suas garras, seu cabelo prata? O que houve?

-Kagome...Eu..

0.0.0.0

Rin não estava compreendendo o que estava havendo. Não estava compreendendo nada. Estava pronta para se deitar quando Sesshoumaru olhou estranhamente para si e se levantou, indo em sua direção. Inicialmente Rin achava que ele queria fazer mais jogos de matemática, para ajudá-la na matéria, mas este estava m ais sério que de costume, e mesmo quando perguntou o que havia de errado, ele não parou de encará-la.

-S-Ses...Shoumaru...? – Gaguejava enquanto ia sendo encurralada contra a parede – O que houve..Sesshoumaru?

-Por que está me chamando assim? – Sua frieza e impessoalidade pareciam estar maiores, embora também parecesse que estava muito atento à Rin – Por que não me chama como sempre – Continuou andando decididamente, até encostar Rin na parede.

0.0.0.0

-O que houve Inu Yasha?

-Bem..Lembra que uma vez eu falei que..Em uma certa noite eu era humano?

-Sim..Lembro mas...

-É na primeira noite do mês..Quando a Lua se esconde por completo.

-Você quer dizer..Lua nova?

-Exato.

-Meus Deus! E eu aqui achando que você estava bem! Desse jeito você poderia até ser morto por algum youkai!

-Kagome.

-Ah..Sim?

-O..O Bankotsu...

-Que tem ele?

-Se eu te falasse que o Bankotsu gosta de você, o que faria?

-Quê?

0.0.0.0

-Por que não me chama como sempre? – Sesshoumaru prendeu Rin. Colocara as duas mãos na parede, impedindo que esta se movesse.

-Sesshoumaru..eu..

-Por que me olha assim?

-Eu...

-Por que é sempre tão educada e gentil comigo?

-..E..

-Por que sempre sorri para mim, mesmo que eu lhe dê respostas frias e não ligue para você?

-Bem..Por que...

-Eu não quero ouvir.

-...Mas..

-Não entendo... – Sua voz estava mais fria do que nunca, enquanto se curvava e se aproximava aça vez mais do rosto de Rin – Por que você faz isso? – Seus narizes se encontraram – Por que?

-Sessh..Msmnm..

Rin havia sido pega totalmente de surpresa. Sesshoumaru agora estava quase totalmente curvado, para alcançar a pequena garota à sua frente, e estava beijando-a! Estava beijando-a com uma maneira e intensidade totalmente desconhecidas para Rin. Ele a beijava com um misto de paixão e fúria, totalmente diferente do frio e impessoal homem que conhecia.

O que estaria acontecendo, afinal?

0.0.0.0

-Me diga, Kagome..! – Inu Yasha agora abraçava Kagome – O que faria se te falasse que Bankotsu gosta de você?

-Inu Yasha..Eu...

Continua...

**Clubinho HMS**

_Uau! Quanto tempo sem postar a fic! Mas é porque eu estava totalmente sem inspiração, gente XDD mas agora ela voltou e vou escrever feito uma louca hehehe...Como vão vocês? Bem, eu espero..Agora, vamos aos comments hehe_

_**Comentários:**_

_**Sango-Web ():**_

_Mariiiii #me escondendo das batidas# faz isso com eu n tiaaaa! Olha, ta aqui a continuação! Pleeeeeease! N me mate XDDD_

_**Tamires:**_

_Hohohoho agora você já sabe..O que achou? XDDD bjos!_

_**Ju-Sng:**_

_Juuuuuuuu que mudança radical! Q q isso muié? XDDD Realmente, altas coisas (mas mais altas ainda nesse cap!) que bom q vc amou o final (mas e ai? Gostou desse final tb? XDDDD) Agora..Bafafá vai ter mesmo agora, né? XDDDD bjos!_

_**MaryHimura:**_

_Que bom que gosta da fic Mary-Chan..Realmente já n era sem tempo, descobrirem o romance dos dois, mas me diz aí..pq vc acha q a K-Chan está fugindo do Inu-Kun? Adoraria descobrir a resposta dessa pergunta (vai ver que assim eu melhoro a fic, n é? XD) Mas já que você pediu, aqui está a continuação XDD_

_**Kimi-Higurashi:**_

_Oi Kimiiiiiiiiii heheheheh Como c vai? Tempo q n nos falamos, né? XDDDD Bom, acho que agora você está mais curiosa ainda n é? Heheheh eu sou mto má..mas vou ser boazinha, afinal, a fic ainda n terminou, n é? Hehehehhehehe kissu!_

_**Gaby:**_

_Hahaha que bom q gosta da fic XDDDDDDDDD isso é bom pros negócios (XDDD) Sua amiga tb adorou? Q maravilha XDD quanto mais gente p o clubinho, melhor hehe mas num morra de curiosidade n mulher! O cap já está aqui! XDD vc n tem a mínima idéia do q vai acontecer? Imagino o q vc n deve estar pensando agora que leu esse cap! Hehehe bjos!_

_**Bruninha ():**_

_Nossa! C se apaixonou pela fic! Q coisa legal XDDD sobre ser meio comédia a cena da K-Chan..desculpa, n consigo fazer uma piada q preste, mas eu tento pelo menos XD..Sobre o seu flog, ainda n passei por lá, mas assim que der eu passo XDDD e com certeza vou gostar dele hehe bjos!_

_**T-Becca:**_

_Hahahah vc pegou a mania do 'Tem caroço nesse angú'? Q coisa! Tem gente q pegou essa mania tb XDDD que bom que gosta da fic! Continue com a gente XD_

_**Mk-Chan160:**_

_Injusta? Q isso! XDDD eu n parei na melhor parte, no cap anterior..mas nesse eu parei sim! XDDDD mas não enlouqueça! Pra responder à sua afirmação..OBRIGADA POR GOSTAR TANTO ASSIM DA MINHA FIC pronto, e já recompensei tb XDD aqui está o cap! Prontinho, saindo do forno! Só espero q vc n morra de curiosidade, agora XDDD bjooooos!_

_É isso gente! Nos vemos no próximo cap!_


	18. Revelações I

Histórias de Uma Mente Sonhadora

Escrito e criado por: Youko Takabayashi 

_No capítulo Anterior..._

-Me diga, Kagome..! – Inu Yasha agora abraçava Kagome – O que faria se te falasse que Bankotsu gosta de você?

-Inu Yasha..Eu...

-Por favor, Kagome...

-Inu Yasha. Você sabe que nunca trocaria você. Mesmo que todos os homens do mundo se apaixonassem por mim de uma vez, eu não trocaria você por eles.

-Obrigado Kagome..Sinto muito por surpreender você assim.

-Não tem problema. Mas por que você falou que o Ban-Chan estava gostando de mim?

-Hã? – Não era possível que ela não tivesse percebido – ..Bem, era só uma hipótese... – Mas se não tinha prestado atenção a isso..Melhor – Não é nada importante.

-..Ótimo. Bem..Mas..Vamos dormir, então?

-Ah.. – Estava desapontado por não ouvir nenhum 'quer dormir aqui?', mas sabia que aquilo não era para Kagome – Claro, então.. – Sorriu de maneira engraçada – Mas achei que você queria que eu dormisse aqui..

-Não, obrigada..seu maníaco sexual.

-Não diga isso, assim você me machuca.

-Você está passando muito tempo com o Miroku...

-Feh!.. – Inu Yasha pegou a roupa cuidadosamente dobrada em cima do travesseiro – Foi você que dobrou isso?

-..Foi...

-..'Brigado. – E entrou no banheiro. Depois de três minutos, Inu Yasha estava de volta. Andou lentamente até a cama ao lado da de Kagome e olhou para esta – Boa noite.

-Boa noite. – E desligaram as luzes.

0.0.0.0

-...Sesshou..Maru...

-..Rin. – Sesshoumaru olhava para o Chão, mesmo ainda não tendo soltado Rin.

-Sesshoumaru..Eu...

-...Isso é errado.

-E..Eu sinto muito – Viu os frios olhos de Sesshoumaru virarem para encará-la – Eu...

-Por que... – Rin se calou – Por que ainda está me chamando de 'Sesshoumaru'?

-...

-Está com medo de mim? – Ele adivinhou

-..NÃO! D-digo..Não..

-Não minta Rin. – Ele se separou dela e foi olhar a janela – Está exalando medo.

-Não eu...

-Sinto muito..Por assustá-la. Isso não vai acontecer novamente. – Parou de observar a janela e olhou para Rin. Seus olhos continuavam frios – Boa noite. – Andou silenciosamente e deitou-se na cama.

Estava tudo acabado.

0.0.0.0

-Droga..Droga, mil vezes DROGA! – Bankotsu esbravejava aos quatro ventos – Como ele conseguiu? COMO?

-Conseguiu..O que..Bankotsu...? – Kanna perguntava sem nenhuma emoção – Do que..Está falando?

-Aquele imbecil do Inu Yasha! Como ele consegue!

-..Não conseguiu de novo..Não é?

-..Não.Mas vou conseguir. Você vai ver.

-Bankotsu.

-Hm?

-Não se preocupe..Ele..Está a caminho...

-Ele quem?

-Você verá...

0.0.0.0

-Miroku...?

-Hm..?

-Miroku, acorda...

-Não..Deixa eu dormir mais um pouquinho...

-Não, Miroku...É que eu vou sair...

-VOCÊ VAI O QUE? – Miroku 'misteriosamente' acordara e se levantara num pulo.

-É que me 'biparam'..Tem um youkai por perto...

-Um youkai? Eu vou com você.

-Não precisa. Ele não é muito forte, pelo que me falaram...

-Não, mas eu vou. Além disso, é madrugada. Ele pode ter aliados.

-Ah..Certo...

Os dois se arrumaram e saíram do quarto. Sango estava um pouco preocupada. Miroku estava estranho desde que colocara aquela luva e aquele rosário. Mesmo quando ia tomar banho, não tirava. Não que ficasse espiando, mas nunca ouvira o som do rosário ser puxado, ou coisa parecida.

Enquanto se dirigiam ao elevador, Sango observou que Miroku tinha trazido uma espécie de 'cajado' ou coisa que o valha. Até o dado momento, nunca se perguntara o porquê de Miroku ter todas aquelas coisas de monges se ele próprio não era um (pelo menos por enquanto). Sorriu com a idéia. Agora tinha um apelido para o rapaz.

0.0.0.0

-..Inu Yasha..?

-Hm?

-Está acordado?

-Uhum.

-Ok...

Kagome esperou e teve resultados. Depois de apenas alguns minutos, ele dormira. "Mas o que eu estou fazendo?" Pensava "Isso é errado..Mas..Eu simplesmente não consigo me conter...". Levantou-se silenciosamente e andou. Apenas três passos até ele, nada mais que isso. Então, que tipo de bola de ferro imaginária prendia seus pés ao chão? Tinha plena certeza que queria fazer isso, embora uma parte de si falasse com todas as forças que isso era errado.

Respirou um pouco e andou. Enfim, estava perto dele, à distância de um braço. Queria ter certeza que ele estava dormindo antes de fazer isso, mas não precisou. Inu Yasha se virou. Seus olhos, agora escuros, reluziam à luz das estrelas.

Ele olhou profunda e demoradamente para ela, até que uma sombra de sorriso se formou e ele fechou os olhos, como se fingisse dormir, para que ela terminasse o que começara.

Mas Kagome não se movera.

Inu Yasha abriu novamente os olhos e a viu mais uma vez. Dessa vez um sorriso, não um sorriso malicioso, debochado ou qualquer outro sorriso dos que Inu Yasha costumava dar, e sim um sorriso sincero e confortador. Esse sorriso deu um solavanco em Kagome. Era como se aquele sorriso a permitisse fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse.

E era exatamente isso que ele dizia.

Inu Yasha puxou um pouco o lençol, como se a convidasse, e a pequena distância de um braço magicamente desapareceu. Ela agora estava abraçada à ele. Não importava se Bankotsu queria alguma coisa consigo. Ela estava ali, com ele, e estava segura. Ele enrolou mais os dois, e acabaram dormindo abraçados.

0.0.0.0

-Vamos lá, monge! – Sango dizia valentemente enquanto eles corriam para fora da ala das piscinas.

-'Monge'? Que história é essa, Sango?

-Ora! Você tem as coisas de um monge, monge! – Ela ria com a confusão dele.

-Claro que não! Eu sou..hã..Apenas um seguidor de Buda! Não um monge!

-Claro! Eu vou fingir que..Opa! Trabalho..E dos grandes!

E lá estava o alvo daquela vez. Era um louva-deus gigante, feio e que exalava um forte cheiro de veneno. Provavelmente seria difícil, visto que, os últimos louva-deus com quem Sango havia lutado conseguiam se regenerar.

-Bem..Muito trabalho a fazer, hoje... – Miroku concluíra

Sango correu e se aproximou do monstro:

-HIRAIKOTSU! – O Hiraikotsu arrancou uma das patas, mas esta logo se refez – Droga! Ele se regenera..Cuidado Miroku!

-Pó deixar!

Sango e Miroku ficaram lutando por mais quinze minutos sem muito sucesso, até que o Louva-deus voou para cima de Sango, e quase conseguiu matá-la, se não fosse por um forte vento que surgira do nada e depois sumira com a rapidez que aparecera.

-Mas..O que..O que foi isso? – Sango estava atonia, e só depois percebeu que Miroku estava segurando a mão e olhando atentamente para o rosário que estava nesta – Houshi..?

-... – Miroku finalmente começava a sair de seus devaneios. Já começava a amanhecer – Hm? Nossa! Já é de manhã! – Falou 'totalmente alheio' ao que Sango falava – Como o tempo passou rápido, não é Sangozinha?..Oh! Está começando a chover!

-Miroku, não mude de assunto... – Falou séria – O que é que você está escondendo de mim?

A chuva começara lentamente. Era leve, como uma chuva de verão, mas, logo começou a mostrar a verdadeira 'forma' de uma chuva de inverno. O outono acabara, e chegara à linda época de solo e telhados brancos, com apenas alguns passos feitos na neve. O inverno estava bem ali.

0.0.0.0

Rin se levantou lentamente. Estava se sentindo miserável. O que acontecera na noite anterior tinha sido demais para sua cabeça. Como – E por que – ficara com medo de Sesshoumaru? E o pior! Parecia que ele agora já não mais iria ser o mesmo com ela. Algo gritava isso dentro de si, embora uma outra parte jurasse com todas as forças que tudo voltaria a ser como sempre:

-Sesshy... – Sua voz quase não saíra de sua garganta, mas se espantou ao sentir um movimento perto de si, e uma voz tão firme quanto a da noite anterior falar bem próxima a si:

-Algum problema?

-!..Sess...

Ele levantou a mão para fazê-la parar de falar:

-Se for me chamar pelo meu nome novamente, nem tente. Não estou com humor para escutar meu nome inteiro hoje.

-Sesshy... – Ela voltara os olhos para o chão e falou tristemente – Desculpe..Por ontem.. – Ele agora já estava sentado a seu lado.

-Não tem do que se desculpar. A culpa foi inteiramente minha. Não devia nem ter pensado naquilo, para começar.

-Eu...

-Além disso, sou seu professor.

-... – Ele tinha razão. Estava tudo acabado – Bem, eu..Acho que vou trocar de roupa. – Engoliu e não deixou transparecer a tristeza que sentia dando um sorriso, mas sabia que seu cheiro nunca enganaria Sesshoumaru – Tenho umas coisas para resolver ainda hoje.

Levantou-se e fez questão de não olhar nem um único segundo para o homem ao seu lado.

0.0.0.0

Não importava quantas vezes mudasse de posição ou tentasse não vê-la. Kagome estava mais perfeita que um anjo, ali, tão pequena e indefesa. Apoiou-se no cotovelo direito e ficou admirando-a. Não parecia ser aquela menina tão cabeça-dura de sempre.

-...Kagome... – Falou bem baixinho, perto dela. Viu-a se mover e chamou novamente – Kagome...

-...Hm...Deixa eu dormir mais...'Tá frio...E aqui 'ta mais quentinho.. – Ainda adormecida, se aconchegou mais a Inu Yasha.

-Feh! E eu ainda consigo te aturar – Continuava sussurrado – Mimada!

-Hm.. – Ela deu um pequeno resmungo – Baka!

-Feh! E depois ainda fica me xingando!

-Mas ta chovendo, Inu Yashaaaaa...

-Você é muito manhosa, Kagome.

-Mas daqui a pouco vai começar a nevar, quem sabe.. – Ela se agarrou mais à ele – Deixa eu ficar aqui...

-Pra quem estava sempre envergonhada e me chamando de pervertido, você está uma excelente hentai, sabia?

-Ai Inu Yasha..Seu chato. – Falou se levantando – É que..Sabe, eu andei pensando sobre isso e... – Corou um pouco – Já que nós..você sabe..Dormimos juntos, eu acho que..Eu não preciso ficar tão envergonhada de você, né...

-AHA! Eu sabia!

-Hã? O que?

-Saia desse corpo que não te pertence, demônio! – Falou brincando – Você não é a Kagome! Deve ser algum monstro disfarçado!

-Ora seu... – Foi atacá-lo, mas acabou sendo pega de surpresa, já que Inu Yasha fora mais rápido e começara a fazer cócegas em si – Hahahahahaahahhaha Inu Yasha..Pá– AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

0.0.0.0

-Vamos Miroku. Fala logo o que você está escondendo de mim!

-..Você não vai mesmo desistir, não é?

-Você sabe que não. Não sairei daqui até que me conte o que está escondendo. O que foi aquele vento? E por que sumiu tão rápido?

-Eu também não sei e...

-Eu não sou tola, Miroku! Eu sei que aquele vento veio de onde você estava! – Sango Não percebeu, mas um outro Youkai estava bem atrás de si – Que cara é essa? Viu um fantasma?

-Y-Youkai!

Miroku puxou sango mais para perto e tirou o rosário da mão, o que deu à Sango uma visão clara do que havia sido aquele vento. Não acreditava no que via. A cena provavelmente não durara mais que cinco segundos, mas para Sango ela durara um século. Conseguira ver cada movimento da mão de Miroku. Ele tirara o rosário, e logo um vento fortíssimo sugara o Youkai para dentro da mão de miroku! Como aquilo podia acontecer? Era humanamente impossível!

Depois que o Youkai foi sugado, ele rapidamente recolocou o rosário:

-Você está bem, Sango?

-Você...Você...Como você fez aquilo Miroku?

-...

-Você me escondeu que tinha um Kazaana o tempo todo! Como pode fazer isso? Eu sou sua namorada, não confia em mim!

-Claro que eu confio, Sango... Mas...

-Mas nada, seu imbecil! – O rosto de Sango estava pingando de tão molhado, mas mesmo assim Miroku pôde ver algumas lágrimas se formando e caindo – Como pode me esconder isso?

-Escuta Sango, eu...

-EU NADA! EU TE ODEIO MIROKU! – E saiu correndo para o Resort.

-ESCUTA SANGO!... – Já era tarde. Ela não estava mais à vista.

A chuva caía tão forte agora, que apenas seu barulho podia ser escutado.

0.0.0.0

Depois de tomar café da manhã, e ver Sango entrando no quarto toda molhada, chorando e chateada com tudo e todos – O que fez com que nem tentasse falar com a amiga – Rin resolveu dar a notícia para Kagome. Ela precisava saber. Bateu na porta duas vezes e chamou:

-K-Chan? É..Acho que não está e ouvindo, já que os quartos tem isolação, mas..Eu gostaria de falar com você.

Nenhuma resposta, e nenhum barulho. Mas dentro do quarto Inu Yasha parara de fazer cócegas em Kagome:

-Escuta Kagome..A Rin está querendo falar com você.

-Ah..A Rin? Como você sabe?

-Esqueceu que eu sou um Hanyou?

-Oh, é mesmo..É melhor nos vestirmos porque senão ela pode pensar coisas...

-..Sim..

Os dois se arrumaram o mais rápido que puderam e abriram a porta em tempo de ver Rin indo embora:

-Rin!

-Ah, K-Chan. Eu te acordei? Espere... Como me escutou?

-Ah, o Inu Yasha me avisou, mas então? O que queria falar?

-Bem..Eu queria avisar que eu estou voltando para Tokyo...

-Você está voltando? Por quê? – Inu Yasha apareceu atrás de Kagome e levantou uma sobrancelha – 'Tá doente ou coisa do gênero?

-Hm..Lie...É que eu estou com saudades de casa..Sei que só fazem três semanas e meia que estamos aqui, mas...

-Hm..Eu entendo Rin-Chan..Você pode voltar para casa, sim. Mas..Quando você vai para lá?

-Assim que os papéis saírem. Acho que..Amanhã à tarde.

-Ah..Pelo menos ainda teremos algum tempo juntas...

-É...

0.0.0.0

"_-Bem..Eu queria avisar que eu estou voltando para Tokyo.."_

Ele realmente a ouvira dizer aquilo. Então _esses_ eram os assuntos que ela tinha para tratar? Era mesmo assim? Mas ela não podia ir embora sem nem ao menos avisá-lo, certo?

Não. Ela estava certa. Tinha pleno direito de ir embora.

-...Rin. – Andou até a janela e ficou olhando para as poucas pessoas lá embaixo. Ouvira a briga de Miroku e Sango, e agora via a chuva cair forte. Talvez depois de algum tempo ela parasse de cair e desse lugar à neve.

Ficou perdido em seus pensamentos durante alguns minutos, até que Rin entrou no quarto:

-Ah..Você ainda estava aqui? – Ela perguntou respeitosamente – Bom, eu vou arrumar a minha cama..

-...

-O tempo está mais frio hoje, não é? Acho que a noite vai nevar... – Falava naturalmente enquanto arrumava os lençóis.

-...

-Que pena que não vai dar pra ir para a praia nesse frio..Mas até que o inverno demorou para chegar.

-...

-Acho que é por causa da Camada de Ozônio...Bem, mas pelo menos chegamos ao inverno..

-...

-Oh, bem...Já que eu já arrumei minha cama, eu vou indo. – Falou andando em direção à porta – Nos vemos na hora do almoço. – E saiu.

0.0.0.0

-Miroku Baka... – Sango estava sentada na cama, limpando o Hiraikotsu – Não me contou que tinha um Kazaana...Seu bobão, imbecil, idiota...

Sango ainda não acreditava como Miroku podia ter feito aquilo com ela. E ela achando que ele confiava nela! Que tipo de namorado era aquele, que não confiava na parceira?

Mas havia algo que a estava incomodando – E muito. Como ele poderia ter um Kazaana se apenas antigamente se tinha notícias disso? Desde a antiga era feudal que não existiam mais Kazaanas. Os Youkais haviam resistido, mas os Youkais muito malignos e sacerdotisas das trevas – Que eram os que amaldiçoavam pessoas com Kazaanas e afins – Já não existiam mais.

-Então...Como ele pode ter um Kazaana..?

Sango parou de falar quando ouviu a porta ser aberta. Mas não ficou muito surpresa quando viu quem era. Então olhou de volta para Miroku todo molhado e voltou sua atenção para o Hiraikotsu:

-Se ficar todo molhado assim vai acabar se resfriando. É melhor tomar um banho...

-...Escuta Sango...

-...E tirar essa roupa.

-..Sango, eu queria pedir desculpas.

-Pelo que? Você não tem que me pedir desculpas, Miroku.

-Não..Eu tenho sim. Eu sei que foi errado, e muito, o que eu fiz com você. Eu queria ter te contado sobre o Kazaana, mas...Eu não..Eu não queria que você ficasse com medo o–

-Medo, Miroku? Com medo de que? De você tentar me matar com o Kazaana? Eu confiava em você, mas olha o que você fez! Não me contou uma coisa tão importante dessas!

-Eu sinto muito Sango, mas esse não era o único motivo também...

-..E..Qual era o outro..? – Sango já estava perdoando Miroku inconscientemente. Aquele tosto de arrependimento era demais para si.

-Além do mestre Mushin ter dito que não queria que ninguém mais soubesse disso..Eu fiquei com medo de..você não...Não querer me aceitar mais...

-O QUE? Miroku, você enlouqueceu?

-Bem..é que..Isso não me saía da cabeça, eu sei que é uma coisa inútil para se pensar mas..Era a única coisa que me vinha a mente...

-Seu..Seu..BOBÃO!.É claro que eu _nunca_ iria deixar você só por causa disso!

-...Obrigada..Sango... – Falando isso, Miroku abraçou Sango – E sinto muito por não ter confiado em você...

-Hmhm, Zen Zen...Não se preocupe Miroku..Agora..Vai logo tomar um banho antes que pegue um resfriado!

-hehehe..Ok...Mas não espie, heim! – Isso fez com que Sango corasse – Ah! Quer dizer que você ia, né?

-Claro que não, seu Hentai Baka! – E bateu nele com o Hiraikotsu

-hm..Er..Ok.. – Massageava o local da batida – Vou indo.

0.0.0.0

Kagome e Inu Yasha estavam descendo as escadas para comer alguma coisa, enquanto conversavam:

-Escuta, Inu Yasha..Será mesmo que a Rin-Chan está indo embora só porque está com saudades?

-Duvido muito.E além disso, ela estava meio triste.

-É..Eu percebi...Mas o que será que aconteceu?

-Vai saber...

0.0.0.0

A tarde passou e durante a noite começara a cair pequenos flocos de neve. Um pouco depois do almoço, uma limusine negra entra na garagem no Resort, e dele, um homem de estatura média, cabelos negros presos num pequeno rabo de cavalo, e maquiagem no rosto. Este se dirige à recepção e fala cordialmente com o rapaz:

-Gostaria de pegar as chaves da reserva que fiz.

-Sim..Qual seu nome?

-... – O jovem deu um leve sorriso – Jakotsu.

0.0.0.0

No quarto, Sesshoumaru olhava atentamente para Rin, enquanto esta arrumava os lençóis na cama. Passados alguns minutos, desistiu de olhá-la e se levantou, indo em direção a garota e parando apenas a alguns metros de distância:

-Rin.

-Sim, Sesshy?

-Eu tenho algo sério para falar com você...

Continua...

_**Clubinho HMS**_

_Genteeeeee demorei mas cheguei ahuahuhauhauhua ficou grande esse cap..mas eu tenho que dizer..se não fossem minhas queridas amigas Kim-Chani e Mari-Chan eu não teria conseguido terminar esse cap a tempo heheheheh..._

_C´s gostaram do tamanho do cap? Deu dez págs no word..(Normalmente meu padrão é 7 ou 8..XDD) hehehe é que eu precisava colocar essas coisas nesse cap..Bom, agora, a coisa mais interessante da fic toda XDD...VAMOS AOS COMMENTS! XDDDDDDDD_

_**Jaque-Chan:**_

_Hahahah O que deu no Sesshy p ele beijar a Rin-Chan daquele jeito? É, realmente..pode ser amor..pode não ser..mas eu sou fã doida do casal rinsesh..Entã acho q ele está mais inclinado a amá-la q outra coisa XDD Bom, o novo cap está aqui..espero q tenha gostado XDD_

_**CyberTamis:**_

_Calma, calma! Eu sei que sou fria-calculista-malévola-sem coração e outras coisas..mas num precisa contar p todo mundo, né? XDDDDDD Que bom que gostou do cap hahahahahahha Agora o beijo do sesshy deve levar a gente pra o paraíso, né? (ai se eu recebesse um dele...#morre#) Uau! Animada e ansiosa? Hauhuahauhau então acho q c deve estar mais ainda agora né? XD_

_**Carol ():**_

_Que bom que gosta tanto da fic, e obrigada pelos elogios! Fique sempre om a gente, e como vc queria..aqui está o novo cap XDD_

_**JC Helsing:**_

_É verdade..Aquela ladra da Takahashi q roubou o Sesshy de mim! Heheheheh aff..q convencida q eu sou XDD..Bom, brigada pelo elogio, e aqui está a continuação q vc pediu!Kissu! Continue sempre com a gente!_

_**Juni Bristow:**_

_Que bom que está gostando da fic Juni-San! Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap da fic tb..Hohohho e confie em mim..Eu também estou anciosa para saber o que vai acontecer a partir desse cap!_

_**Kimi Higurashi:**_

_Kimi-Chan! Heheheh que bom q gostou..Só q vc num gosta muito de RinSessh, né? Sinto muito.mas EU SOU FÃ DE CARTEIRINHA DESSES DOOOOOIS ehe..foi mal..num resisti XDDD eu tb adoro sua fic Kimi (já te falei, mas é sempre bom relembrar XD) heheheh_

_**Samy Higurashi:**_

_Hahahah Samy-Chan! C sabe q num tem p q se desculpar! Eu n me chateio se vc n deixar coments sempre (eu sei q vc sempre lê a fic #convencida#além disso, vc é um membro efetivo do Clubinho XDDD..Tomara que esteja gostando desse cap tb! Bjo!_

_**Gaby:**_

_Quanto tempo! Hahahahahah é mesmo..Mas a gente se falou (mesmo q só um pokin) hj no msn, num foi? XDDDD Mas olha..Sabe Gaby-Chan..Eu sempre tenho q parar na melhor parte..É como um dever, sabe? Se eu num parar na melhor parte..Vc num vão mais ler pq num vai ter o suspense sabe? XDDDDD Mas..Sobre escrever manga..eu tenho um zine pessoal..mas pode crer q ele é bem maior q essa fic XDD hahhahha bjo!_

_**Gente..É só por hj..Kissu! Já ne!**_


	19. Balada do Triste Fim I

Histórias de Uma Mente Sonhadora

Escrito e criado por: Youko Takabayashi 

Jakotsu entrou no elevador descansadamente, sorriso nos lábios. Estava feliz de finalmente poder rever seu grande 'amigo-irmão'. "Acho que ele nem imagina que cheguei.." pensava "Afinal..é tarde, realmente..Acho que por hora, vou direto para o meu quarto e amanhã falo com ele..."

Saiu do elevador e foi guiado até seu quarto. Lá chegando, deu a gorjeta ao rapaz e foi dormir.

A manhã seginte com certeza prometia.

O inverno estava aqui. Com certeza, ninguém tinha coragem suficiente para sair de dentro de suas aconchegantes camas para enfrentar a neve que caía.

Bem, quase ninguém.

Seu cabelo prateado era quase imperceptível na neve, mas seus olhos dourados e frios como gelo eram. Andou até uma árvore próxima e se sentou. Não se importava se estava frio. Usava uma blusa de manga longa vermelha, uma calça preta e um casaco branco que ia até os joelhos. Encostou a cabeça na árvore e ficou olhando os flocos de neve cairem até escutar um dos empregados falar de longe: "Veja aquelas marcas no rosto..É um Youkai com forma humana!" E amaldiçoou aquelas malditas marcas, mas agora nada daquilo era realmente importante. Levantou-se e andou lentamente em direção à floresta. Não importava o que fizesse, não conseguia afastar aquilo da cabeça. Parou e olhou novamente para cima. "Branca como a neve" pensou "mas tão quente quanto..." Parou de falar em pensamentos. Por mais que ele próprio nunca imaginasse que aquilo estava feito, havia realmente acontecido, certo?

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e partiu para dentro da floresta.

0.0.0.0

Dentro do quarto, _ela_ o olhava apreensiva. O que fariam a partir daquele momento? Nada. Estava tudo terminado, finalmente. Por mais que tudo tivesse sido arrumado, suas rasões acabaram falando mais alto e com isso o fim chegara, finalmente. Sofreria mais que antes, sabendo que não havia mais volta, ou seria mais fácil a partir daquele momento?

Impossível saber. Impossível saber como conseguiria viver a partir daquele momento. Sem _ele_.

-..Não importa como...O fim sempre chega, seja feliz..Ou não. – Conformou-se com um suspiro e virou-se para pegar as malas. Estava tudo pronto para sua partida, mas notou algo estranho. Sua mala de mão estava com uma ondulação mais alta que no dia anterior, mas resolveu deixar isso de lado. Seu avião saía em dez minutos.

Não tinha tempo para perder com aquilo.

Pegou as malas ainda hesitanto e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta ao passar. "É o fim. Conforme-se, não há volta" pensava "Não..Há volta.." E entrou no elevador. Alguns segundos depois estava na recepção, se despedindo de todos, até que ele entrou. Sua roupa branca se destacava das demais. "Somente ele usaria algo que atrai frio em plena neve" pensou tristemente em todas as coisas que sabia dele. Se ao menos todas as outras soubessem essas coisas também..Mas ele nunca dera espaço para ninguém mais além de si. Olhou de esguelha novamente e todos ficaram assustados ao ver que ele estava realmente indo em direção à ela.:

-Sesshou–

Seus olhos se abriram de espanto assim como o de todos os outros. Ele havia passado decididamente sem nem ao menos olhar para si! O que podia ter acontecido? Nada de realmente normal. Olhou para trás, virando-se rápidamente, mas ele já havia entrado no elevador. Virou-se e sorriu para os outros, apontando o lugar de onde partiria, em cima do outro prédio. Todos a acompanharam e fingiram que nada havia acontecido, para impedir que o ar ficasse mais pesado do que já estava.

-Rin-Chan! Cuide-se, ok! – Miroku abanava vivamente a mão direita

-Sim..Mas, Rin-Chan, tem certeza que não ficará triste ou solitária naquela rua? – Sango estava preocupada

-Não, Sango-Chan. Mas obrigada pela preocupação, ok? Prometo me cuidar.

-Feh! Bem..Dê um alô ao pessoal de lá por mim. E se vir o Lobo Fedido dê um alô pra ele também e..Diga que eu vou quebrar a cara dele.

-Er..

-INUYASHA! Desculpa Rin-Chan, olha, nós estaremos esperando, se você quiser voltar, ok? Temos ainda um mês..Tem certeza que quer voltar agora?

-..Sim, tenho K-Chan. Além disso..Mesmo se quisesse, organizei tudo e quando percebi, acabei fazendo uma bobagem e falei ao gerente que não tinha nenhum plano de voltar aqui esse ano. O que significa que estou impossibilitada de voltar..

-Srtª. Rin, Estamos prontos para partir.

-..Sim, obrigada. Bem, é isso gente..Nos vemos depois.

-..Ja ne, Rin! – Kagome esboçou um sorriso triste – Mas... Não esqueça que estaremos aqui para qualquer coisa.

-Sim! – E entrou no avião.

-Cinco segundos para a decolagem. 4...3...2...1..Decolando.

Rin olhava tristemente pela janela. Ele não fora vê-la, afinal. Não fora ao menos se despedir. Olhou mais para frente e viu um ponto banco. Em poucos segundos sabia que passaria por o que quer que fosse aquilo, mas não estava com vontade de olhar. Lembrou-se da mala de mão e pegou-a. Aquela ondulação continuava lá. Abriu o zíper e olhou o que era. Era uma caixa preta.

Grande coisa. Uma caixa preta. Mas o que tinha lá dentro e o mais importante: Quem tinha colocado ela lá?

Examinou-a com cuidado e não viu nada de 'anormal'.. Ficou um pouco apreensiva e olhou pela janela. Já haviam passado pelo ponto branco há muito. Não havia mais sinal do prédio. Uma pena. Sentia que se tivesse visto o que era o ponto branco saberia o que havia na caixa, mas agora essa opção era inválida. Olhou novamente para a caixa em suas mãos: era simples. Não havia nada nela que pudesse dizer o que havia em seu conteúdo. Resolveu finalmente abri-la e teve uma das maiores surpresas de sua vida:

Dentro da caixa havia um colar de pingente redondo, com o brasão de sua família desenhado na frente e que abria. Tivera um pouco de medo em abrir, mas não pensou nisso e abriu. Lá dentro, dentro daquele pequeno pingente havia um anel. Seu corpo congelou ao vê-lo. Tirou lentamente e colocou-o no dedo. Cabia perfeitamente!

-..Não..Não pode ser... – Seu coração estava a mil, mas fez o que sua mente insistia em não fazer. Colocou o anel no dedo anelar e novamente... Perfeito - ...Não..Pode ser...

Tirou o anel com a mesma rapidez que o colocara no dedo e guardou junto ao colar. Somente uma pessoa podia saber o tamanho certo de um anel para si e esse alguém era...

-.Isso significa...Relações..Não pode ser..Ele desfez..Não..Não pode ser mas..Esse anel..Não pode ser... – Seus olhos começaram a brilhar mais e mais. Mas não era felicidade e sim tristeza. Conseguiu, a muito custo, conter as lágrimas e ficar séria. Em poucos minutos estaria chegando em casa.

E assim foi. Depois de mais dez minutos, o piloto avisou que haviam chegado e desembarcou. Pegou um táxi e finalmente estava em casa. A rua inteira estava totalmente branca. Andou lentamente olhando para tudo ao seu redor.

Estava sozinha.

Era um fato. Morava sozinha desde os treze anos. Somente seus empregados moravam consigo, mas agora todos estavam de férias. Seus pais havia morado consigo uma temporada antes das férias de meio de ano, mas já haviam ido embora. Pegou a chave no bolso e abriu lentamente a porta. Tudo estava como haviam deixado. Estava um pouco empoeirado, pois estava fechada há um mês, mas isso era o de menos. Colocou as malas que fizera questão de carregar ao lado do sofá e abriu a cortina. Tinha voltado a nevar:

-Pelo jeito...Teremos um inverno rigoroso pela frente...

Virou-se e olhou a casa. Parecia a mesma, mas sabia que a partir do momento em que vira aquela caixa, tudo mudara. Nada podia ser do mesmo jeito de antes. Passou o dia limpando a casa e no final da tarde, o telefone tocou:

-Alô?

-Rin?

-..Sim, é ela. Quem fala?

-Sou eu querida!

-...Papai? O que deseja?

-..Não seja tão má comigo. Queria apenas ouvir sua voz.

-Desculpe papai. Estou num péssimo momento. Poderia ligar depois?

-Não, espere! Deixe-me avisá-la.

-..De que? – Rezava internamente para que não fosse o que pensava que era.

-Do seu novo guarda-costas.

-...Guarda-costas?

-Sim querida. Porque você voltou bem antes da data prevista e não quero que fique aí sozinha. Então a partir de agora ele irá te acompanhar.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Apenas o que você ouviu meu bem. Bom..Já que já te dei a notícia, preciso desligar. Vou para uma reunião agora.

-Espera pa-...Droga!..E agora? O que é que eu vou fazer?

0.0.0

Bankotsu andou apressadamente. Estava cedo ainda, então teria bastante tempo. Andou, andou, virou algumas vezes e nada. Felizmente ninguém havia seguido-o. Parou atrás de alguns arbustos e finalmente sua expressão se aliviou.

-Pronto..e então? Quais são as novas?

-...BAN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN! – Jakotsu pulou em cima do parceiro – Como vai você, querido? Bem, eu espero. OOOOOOOH, você não sabe como estava com vontade de te ver! Estava tão solitário naquela casa enooorrrme...

-Er..Certo, certo, Jakotsu – Bankotsu tenta inutilmente se soltar – SAI!..Aff..Ok, agora diga as novas...

-Bem..Podemos fazer aquilo essa noite mesmo.

-...Tem certeza?

-Claro que tenho.

-..Então como..

-Vou distraí-lo. Você terá exatamente vinte minutos, pois tenho certeza que é o máximo que vou conseguir. Depois disto, não te asseguro nada.

-... – Bankotsu estava hesitante quanto à isso, mas sabia que não podia desobedecer – OK. Não esqueça que deve ser convincente..Mas se isso não funcionar, detenha-o à força.

-Claaaaaaro, você sabe que eu sei muito bem o que fazer, mano Bankotsu.

-Ainda não perdeu essa mania de me chamar de 'mano', não é? Mas não importa..Tenho coisas a fazer agora.

-Claro...Cuide-se.

0.0.0

-Você já vai, Inu Yasha?

-..Vou sim. O velho está me esperando..

-Ok... – Ficava meio triste de se separar de Inu Yasha, mas ele dissera que iria apenas pegar uma encomenda que recebera de seu pai com um homem chamado Totousai e voltaria logo em seguida – Vá com cuidado.

-Claro. Volto no fim da tarde, acho.

-OK.

E ele se foi. Depois de algum tempo saiu do quarto e foi passear um pouco. Gostava daquele Resort. Seu pai lhe mostrara quando ainda era pequena e depois fora morar na Suíça com Souta. Era estranho não ter um pai para todas as horas, nem que ficasse com ciúmes da filha ou apoiasse quando esta quisesse se rebelar um pouco..E também era estranho ser rica. Tudo bem que era maravilhoso ter dinheiro, mas muitas vezes não era feliz. Via na rua crianças de classe média e baixa sorrindo, felizes, e se perguntava por que não sorrira tanto quando era criança também. Mas era bom ajudar os outros quando estes precisavam, essa era uma das coisas boas de ser rica.

Ficou andando por um bom tempo e nem percebeu o tempo passar. Já eram quatro e meia; quando entrou novamente no Resort e acabou dando de cara com Bankotsu:

-Ban-Chan! Como vai? Nem te vi durante o dia..

-É que eu estava meio ocupado...

-Ah...Hoje até nevou, não é? Finalmente estamos no inverno..

-É, mas demorou para chegar..Deve ser por causa do aquecimento grobal.

-É verdade..

-... – Hesitou – Você quer sentar e beber alguma coisa?

-Ah, claro, obrigada!

Os dois andaram e se sentaram em uma das mesas do restaurante e continuaram conversando. Depois de mais alguns minutos, Kagome saiu, dizendo que iria trocar de roupa, e nesse meio tempo Bankotsu pediu bebidas para os dois. O que Kagome não sabia, era que Bankotsu botara sonífero em sua bebida. Quando voltou, tomou todo o refrigerante alegremente, sem nem ao menos imaginar o que ele planejava para si. Mais cinco minutos e...

-Ban-Chan..Eu estou com sono, não sei por que..Acho que..Eu vou pro quarto..

-Você quer ajuda, K-Chan?

-Ah..Obrigada, Ban-Chan..Eu aceito sim.. – E os dois foram subindo para o quarto.

Algum tempo depois...

"Beeeeeeeeep-Beeeeep-Beeeeeeep"

-Alô..Uhum..Como assim, nada? Mano, você deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo. Ele já está quase chegando! – Jakotsu escutou a resposta da pessoa do outro lado da linha – É..Faça isso logo, antes que ele chegue..Acha que dura quanto tempo? Dez minutos é o suficiente? Ok..Ah, tenho que ir. Ele chegou. – E desligou o telefone.

-Droga..Aquele maldito Totousai me prendeu durante um tempão.. – Inu Yasha reclamava. Era apenas uma espada velha, certo? Então por que precisava de tantas explicações? – E depois diss—

-Olá, lindo rapaz – Jakotsu falou insinuante para Inu Yasha – Como vai você?

-..Mas o que? – Inu Yasha olhou estranhando a ação do rapaz. E o que eram aquelas listras roxas no rosto? – O que você quer? – Falou chateado pela intromissão repentina.

-Poderia me dar uma informação? Estou perdido..

-Que me importa? Vá procurar algum segurança e pergunte onde está.

-Não seja tão mal-educado... – Falou sorridente e agarrou o braço de Inu Yasha, que ficou enojado.

-Mas o que é isso! Largue-me! – Balançou o braço, mas o rapaz não soltava. Balançou, balançou e nada – Já disse pra me soltar! Se não fizer isso vou acabar te machucando!

-Ah, não faça isso lindo..Senão eu vou acabar.. – Respondeu o outro meio vermelho.

-Que nojo! Solte-me! Solte-me! Solte-me agora!

-Ah, não quero fofo..Eu—

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

-O que foi Inu Yasha? – Jakotsu perguntou espantado com a expressão aterrorizada do hanyou – Viu um fantasma?

-Essa voz é.. – Sua apurada audição o permitira escutar o grito, mesmo que este viesse do último andar.

Inu Yasha tirou grosseiramente os braços de Jakotsu e correu para o elevador. Quando viu que este iria demorar, foi pelas escadas mesmo. Deu graças por ser hanyou, o que significava que era muito rápido. Em pouco tempo já estava no andar de seu quarto, embora muito ofegante. Correu até a porta e abriu-a com toda força:

-KAGOME! – Gritou, indo de encontro à garota que estava ofegante, se escondendo nos lençóis – Você está bem?

-Eu..Eu... – Olhou de maneira sofrida para Inu Yasha. Seus olhos brilhavam de lágrimas – Inu Yasha! – Gritou seu nome como se fosse uma prece e agarrou-se ao garoto – Eu fiquei com tanto medo!

-Kagome, se acalme um pouco..O que houve?

-Eu..Eu... – E continuou a chorar.

Inu Yasha esperou paciente a garota se acalmar, mas o que não havia passado em branco de forma alguma era que Kagome estava escondida demais nos lençóis, como se estivesse escondendo algo...Olhou, olhou e depois finalmente percebeu: Ela estava sem roupas! (...) Pelo menos a parte de cima...

Depois de mais algum tempo, Kagome finalmente conseguiu começar a falar:

-..Bem..Eu estava tomando chá com Ban-Chan, quando fiquei com muito sono..Então ele se ofereceu para me trazer até meu quarto e eu aceitei...

-... – Bankotsu? Isso significava que ele realmente era culpado por alguma coisa..

-E quando chegamos aqui ele me deixou e se despediu..Eu troquei de roupa e fui dormir..só que..só que... – Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente

-'Só que...'? – Perguntou cautelosamente – O que houve?

-..Quando acordei agora há pouco...Tinha um estranho no meu quarto..E quando fui perceber...

-...Você estava sem nada...?

-...(...)

-...Você acha que ele chegou a fazer alguma coisa?

-hmhm... – Acenou negativamente com a cabeça – Ele não conseguiu...Eu dei um cruzado de direita nele antes disso..

-Er..Um..C-Cruzado de direita?..Nossa...

-...

-..Não se preocupe, Kagome.. – Abraçou-a delicadamente – Eu juro à você que não vou mais te deixar sozinha...

-Eu acho que...

-?

-...Que isso deve ter a ver com..Aqueles..Aqueles bilhetes...Lembra?

-..Que bi-...Aqueles?

-Uhum..Inu Yasha...

-O que é?

-..Não conta pra ninguém..A respeito disso...OK?

-...Mas você não acha que nós devemos...

-Por favor!

-...Ok.

Ficava preocupado em deixar tudo como estava, principalmente quando dizia respeito à Kagome, mas era a vontade dela, e sabia que ela era bem crescidinha para saber o que era melhor para si, por mais que achasse que a decisão certa a ser tomada não fosse aquela. Além disso, ficara 'com um pé atrás' quando ouvira a menção do nome 'Bankotsu'. Desde que ele aparecera haviam acontecido coisas estranhas, e agora, logo nessa situação tão difícil, ele estava envolvido.

E o que era aquilo de Kagome ter ficado com sono? Ninguém fica com sono do nada. "Poderia..Não acredito.." pensava "Poderia ter sido..Sonífero?"

0.0.0.0

-..Pelo visto ele não conseguiu.. – Jakotsu refletia, irritado – Se ele não pode, eu mesmo tomarei as medidas necessárias... – Sua voz tinha um misto de raiva e de excitação. Não sabia o que era melhor: Tomar as medidas drásticas à respeito de Kagome, ou ver a cara de sofrimento de Inu Yasha – Agora que o jogo está andando Inu Yasha..E ele ainda não acabou...

Continua...

**Clubinho HMS**

_Nhaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii mil perdões..Não, um milhão de perdões por ter deixado a fic parada por meses. Eu não tenho desculpas, é verdade..Mas vocês devem entender que eu estava totalmente sem motivação para escrever a fic..Sério mesmo, não é querendo fazer medo, mas eu quase desisti da fic porque não conseguia encontrar um final que prestasse para ela O.O..Mas agora estou melhor e o final está sendo formado..E vem algumas surpresas terríveis por aí!_

_Agora..Não, ainda não vamos às reviews XDD.._

_**Não leia! Spoiler!**_

_(Como se você não fosse ler, não é..? -.-)_

_Vamos lá..Antes que algumas perguntas como "Quando o Naraku vai aparecer mesmo?" ou "Quando é que o Bankotsu vai fazer alguma coisa de verdade?" ou ainda as piores (acreditem já recebi perguntas assim..) "Como a fic vai terminar?" (Isso lá é pergunta que se faça? Por Hades XD...) vou falar algumas coisinhas (nada muito sério)_

_**1º **Sobre o título..Calma gente, não estou ficando maluca..É que a continuação de ''Revelações' não virá agora..Por isso, fiquem espertos XDDD_

_**2º** Naraku não vai ter uma aparição tão efetiva assim, afinal, essa fic é um 'romance-angst-drama-shoujo'..Então não há como ter toda aquela trama terrivelmente intrincada (se bem que eu mesma faço uma fic shoujo que tem, mas essa não é assim XD)_

_**3º** O fim está próximo..E o terrível passado da mãe de Kagome e do pai de Inu Yasha serão revelados..hohohohooh_

_**4º**...Não vou contar nada não! Já falei demais XDDDD Vocês tem que ler pra poder saber XD (se bem que isso não deu muita curiosidade, né? O.O)_

_**P.S.:** A respeito das especulações (que dizem q o site agora proíbe responder reviews nas fics) não estou nem aí. Se eu não poder responder os comentários aqui, e tiver minha fic deletada, eu crio um blog ou um site somente para colocar a fic, não se preocupem XDD Se bem que isso já é velho, né? Aff como to desatualizada -.-'_

_Agora, enfim, vamos aos reviews..E de antemão, Desculpas novamente.._

_**Gaby:**_

_Gomen gabiiiiiiiiiii Bom, vamos à resposta...Sim, eu tenho um zine pessoal, só que além d n estar terminado, meu scaner quebrou, então n tem como eu conseguir passar p vc, mas assim q ele voltar eu te mando (se bem q eu estou fazendo a fic desse zine, se vc quiser ler pode me avisar )..Mas n vire minha fã (n posso impedir seu livre-arbítrio, mas é a vida XD) eu n mereço tanto hehehehe E nesse cap eu nem fiz suspense, né? É uma pena, mas no próximo virá suspense XD_

_**Dama9:**_

_Oi, oi! Dama! Não acredito, mudou de nick de novo? XDDD (será q vc já mudou de nick novamente, a essa altura..? O.O) Obrigada pelo elogio à fic, e eu concordo com vc! O Sesshy é um personagem meio complexo, e por isso mesmo podemos fazer muitas interpretações a respeito dele... Mas discordo em uma coisa..Talvez a Rumiko não tenha explorado tanto o Seshy esperando justamente que os Otakus fizessem isso..Já pensou por esse lado? XD Kissu!_

_**Juni Bristow:**_

_Ah, que pena Juni! Agora só no próximo cap pra entender o que está acontecendo com o Sesshy e com a pobre da Rin que agora terá um guarda-costas..O que será que o Sesshy vai fazer quando souber disso? O.O kissu!_

_**Kimi Higurashi:**_

_Kimiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Hohoho siiiiiiiiim, vc sabe q eu sempre termino a fic graças à você e a Mari XD..Sobre conhecê-la, me diga um dia em q vc está livre e eu te apresento ela, ok? Heheh ela é mto legal XDDD Nhá..C vai ver a participação do nosso querido vilão (Jakotsu) hehehehehe ja ne!_

_**Jaque-Chan:**_

_Hahahaa q bom q concorda comigo! XDDD eles são tudo juntos XDDD Amo esses dois, mas esse fim de ano não me dá uma trégua e não tenho tido tempo de procurar fics deles dois...i.i..Mas é assim mesmo. Que bom que está gostando da fic..Sobre o que o Sesshy quer com a Rin..Ihh..Essa história é um rolo que vou explicar apenas no cap 21 err..mas c espera até lá? O.O kissu! Continue conosco!_

_**Su-Sng:**_

_Nhaaaaaaa Que bom que gosta da fic! Agora..O que o Sesshy terá falado, né? Eu também fico imaginando, mas todos saberemos no capítulo 21 XDDDD até lá, até eu vou ficar na expectativa XD kissu!_

_**Samy Higurashi:**_

_Samy-Chan! Quanto teeeeeeeeempo ...Bom, vamos ao que interessa: Obrigada por n perder um cap da minha fiiiiiiiic! Eu sei que é maldade minha ter demorado tantos meses e ter colocado apenas um único capítulo, e ainda por cima do mesmo tamanho que os anteriores, mas é que a falta de inspiração tem me matado, e esse meu final de ano corrido não ajuda -.-..mas agora eu já até viajei e estou de cabeça fresca para novos capítulos (que sairão em breve, vale salientar)..kissu, ja ne!_

**_PLEEEEEEEEEASEEEEEEEE NÃO ME DEEEEEEEIXEEEEEEM (Drama) ok..Até o próximo cap gente! Ja ne!_**


End file.
